New Love
by Ltscw
Summary: Anemone sees the love and hurt in Renton's eyes. Still recovering herself, she finds her heart falling in love with him at the same time. Will she be able to reach his heart and help him move on from the past? And will he accept the love she's willing to show him? A new AU story based off the Manga. (Possible 18 scenes in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_Okay everyone, I'm back for a limited time! Or perhaps longer...whatever it is, here is my newest story. I will be doing my best to avoid the knives and daggers that are sure to be thrown at me for publishing a Renton/Anemone story, but it's been hiding in my files long enough and I saw enough support to bring it out of hiding. So as always, please read, enjoy, and REVIEW! (Ducks and covers to avoid said daggers and knives that are sure to be thrown at me...)_

Two years. It's been two years since the end of everything. I live with Renton, Axel, and the kids now trying to raise me and Dominic's daughter the best I can. I'm out of my wheelchair and walking again, which has been a nice relief after having so many problems getting around. I miss Dominic dearly after his death, as I'm sure Renton does Eureka after she disappeared out of his life. Slowly but surely the world is starting to rebuild itself after the horrors we all went through. Holland and Talho are expecting their first child, the entire crew is here with us in Bellforest trying to help rebuild the city, and GekkoState is officially disbanded. We're all still good friends though and usually talk on a daily basis. Nowadays the skies are clear and blue, the trapars gone, and all seems well. But for Renton, nothing seems well in his life. Day after day he works on restoring that old windmill, and we all wonder why. Seeing him day after day though, I notice the sadness in eyes, the determination of hoping she'll come back someday. But we all know she won't sadly. With no more archetypes around, ref boarding a thing of the past, and feelings changed, I'm sure it's been tough on all of us. But each day as I watch him come home from work, I feel this sudden twitch in my heart, a new bounce in my step, and with each day, it grows more and more, making me all warm inside. It's not a burning passion or a wild obsession, but the same loving feeling that I had with Dominic. I'm not really sure if it's love or not, but every time I see him, I can see the tiredness in his eyes and the warm smile he gives me when he walks in the door. And with a gentle 'hi' to each other, he goes into the living room to relax as I take care of dinner for all of us. Every day this happens, I feel more at peace with myself, like this is where I belong. Actually, I think it's the way it was meant to be for me. "Anemone!"  
"Yes Maeter?"  
"Is pukey okay?"  
"Now Maeter, what did we tell you about that?"  
"I'm sorry. Is Renton okay?"  
"I'm sure he'll be fine. Go play now."  
"Okay." and as she walks away, I give her the same warm motherly smile I give my own daughter as she helps me in the kitchen.

* * *

The next day we all went out together as we had planned on from a while back to take a boat cruise that was supposed to last the entire day. As always the skies were blue, butterflies and birds were flying in their happy patterns, and the sun was warm and comforting to our still tired souls. With Elena holding onto my left hand, I couldn't help but notice how she continued to look like her father more and more every day. Walking past the old windmill heading towards the docks though, I noticed a soft sigh come from Renton's lips while he stared at it. "Renton, it'll be alright. You can work on it again tomorrow."  
"I know Anemone. Thanks." his soft voice made my heart race a little bit and my face blush. Still, I didn't want to say anything. As long as he was by my side at that moment, that was all that mattered to me. So I just looked forward again to chat with the others while trying to hide my hidden feelings.

Later on in the morning after we had sailed off a little ways from the shores and home, I was sitting on the deck in one of the many supplied beach chairs that were available for patrons to use. I was in a long satin white dress with a red bikini top taking in the sun and trying to take it easy, which is something that I don't usually get to do. It was going great, that is until one of my favorite friends came along and disturbed my sunbathing.  
"Hey Anemone. Enjoying yourself I see."  
"Hi Talho." I said softly. She looked the same as she always did nowadays, but her purple and white jumpsuit still made me wonder sometimes what kind of look she was going for style wise, especially how well it showed her nicely developed stomach while she was pregnant.  
"How's he doing?"  
"Still the same as always." I softly sighed as we looked towards the stern of the ship where Renton was standing and staring out. "No real changes yet."  
"I feel so sorry for him. The girls that he loved disappears out of his life and leaves him with three kids while trying to pick up and put the pieces of his life back together."  
"He's doing his best Talho, and right now that's all we can ever ask for."  
"I know Anemone. But still, he's got to open his heart back up soon. Living his life like this forever will only cause him more pain on top of what he's already been through."  
"Yes, I know."

Soon lunchtime had come and everyone had joined up the dining room to eat together in what felt like ages. Everyone seemed to be so happy while chatting amongst each other, yet to me, it felt like something was amiss. Scanning the room, I quickly found out why. Renton was missing as always. To me though this was of no surprise as he didn't like being in crowds much anymore. But these were our friends of whom we loved and cherished. "Elena, I want you to go over with Hilda, okay? Momma will be right back."  
"Okay!"

Heading back up to the deck of the boat, I slowly scanned around the area before finally noticing him on the port side leaning over the rails staring out over the calm sea waters. Walking up next to him, I gently put my right hand on his left while holding my hair out of my face with the left. "Beautiful view, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, sure is." Looking at him, I could tell his mind was going a million miles an hour as always as he tried to figure out what to do in his life, how to put it all together, and from what I always knew, how to get it all to fit into place.  
"Renton, why don't you come downstairs and join us for lunch? The others are waiting for you, you know."  
"You're right. Sorry about that Anemone"  
"It's okay. Come on, I'll even let you hold my hand if you'd like."  
"Sure." he replied softly. Staring into his soft blue eyes as we went downstairs to join the others, he took my left hand as I took his right, and I finally felt like his heart was beginning to open up to love again. I just hoped in my heart that it was for his best interests.

Later that evening we finally got home around eight after a long and most wonderful day of relaxing under the sun and sea breezes. Renton actually spent a lot more time with the kids of which he never normally did. And to our surprise, Maeter even called him papa for a change. We were all shocked when that word first came out of her, but Renton only smiled and held her in a tight embrace of which she happily gave him a hug in return. I even thought I saw a light tear come out of his eyes, but I think he wiped them back before anyone else could catch it. Didn't matter though. If it helped crack the barrier he had built over the last two years, it was worth it. Walking home with four tired kids in our arms, I was sure I saw a faint glimmer of light in all of their eyes. This day had been the most time that Renton had spent with them in just one day, and it looked like they enjoyed it. "Hey, papa?"  
"Yes Maeter?"  
"Can we spend time together like this more often?"  
"Sure, as much as you kids would like. I'm sorry I haven't before. I'm just having a hard time opening up to others right now."  
"It's okay papa." Maurice cheered on happily. "As long as you're with us, our momma always will be too."  
"Thanks Maurice, that really helps. You three are really good kids. I just wish your mother was here to see all of you grow up. I think she'd be proud to see how you all turned out."  
"Us too papa." I had to smile as I listened to them. I knew deep down in my heart how much the kids missed their mother, but they were still somehow able to at least take me into their lives and let me care for them as well, which was a major confidence boost after what I had been through. Still, I couldn't help but wonder what the kids really saw in me as a parental figure in their lives. I loved them all like they were my own, and in ways I wished they were. But for me to be their mother now would be the greatest gift of all.

* * *

The following day was done in my usual manner. Get the kids to their schools, get shopping and chores done for the day, drop lunch off to Renton, and do my own things as I went along. While in the market, I once again ran into Talho and Holland who were doing some shopping of their own. "Hey Anemone."  
"Hi Talho. How are you today?"  
"Doing well thank you. How about you?"  
"I'm fine thanks. What are you shopping for today?"  
"Just the usual things as per needed for a pregnant woman like me. Renton working today?"  
"Yeah, same place as always. I wonder what for though? He knows like the rest of us that that windmill will never work without any trapar to make it spin."  
"It's probably something that's keeping his mind off of Eureka, Anemone. Have you ever tried talking to him about it?"  
"No, I haven't. I'd hate to break his heart more than it already is."  
"You know, I can tell you're in love with him."  
"L-love? Is that…even possible with me?"  
"You have Elena, plus you do help raise his three kids. To me, that seems like you're a family already."  
"But…I still love Dominic. How can I fall in love with the person who is in love with somebody else?"  
"You have just by being the shoulder he can lean on, Anemone. Without Eureka, he didn't have that anymore. He needed someone who could help heal the scars of the past and open up the closed doors on his heart. And you were the one he somehow chose when he took you in."  
"Perhaps you're right. But how did I do that?"  
"Of that I don't know. Only time will give you that answer. But I'm sure that in one way or another you'll figure it out eventually."

* * *

That same night after the children had been put to bed, I went downstairs myself after getting changed for the night. In my usual pink satin nightgown and robe, I went into the living room to read my favorite book stretched out on our sofa while Renton sat in his favorite rocking chair and watched his usual favorite shows along with the news before going to bed himself for the night. Looking up at him on occasion, I could still see the hurt in his eyes along with the pain and grief in his heart as it continued to rip away at his soul. But this time, I just couldn't sit by and let him suffer anymore. I had to somehow let him know how I now felt about him and how I would, in some way or another, heal the wounds that continually effected him. "Hey, Renton?"  
"Yes Anemone?"  
"Can we talk?"  
"About what?"  
"You."  
"Me? What for?"  
"Well…I've been watching over you the last two years now, and each day I can see the pain you always carry with you. Even the others have noticed it. I was…just wondering if there was a way I could help you heal the suffering you've been going through."  
"What makes you think I'm suffering?"  
"I can see it in your eyes." I said softly as I stared into his deep blue eyes. "I know you're trying to hide the pain you've had ever since Eureka disappeared, and I hate it. All it's doing is dragging you down."  
"I know Anemone, but I just need more time. I'm sure she'll come home…she has to…"  
"She isn't Renton, that's the thing. With no more coralians, trapar, or scab corals, this world is never going to see them again. Eureka disappeared when the coralian race did from our land, as did all LFO's and KLF's."  
"But she has to! She's got…kids…" and as the tears started to well up in his eyes, I quickly went to his side and let him rest his head on my shoulder. "Who…are waiting for her."  
"I know Renton." I then held him close to me, his head on my left shoulder as he drained out whatever sadness he had in him. I knew there was more, but I didn't want to have him go into a rage or fury on me. "We all do. But there's always the time where we have to eventually face reality and move on with our lives."  
"How can I do that Anemone? She meant so much to me. I practically gave my life to protect her, and nearly killed myself in the process. All I did was for the love of the girl who, in the end when we had no time, finally fell in love with me. How can I forget something like that?"  
"I never said you had to Renton." and when he pulled himself back so we could look at each other face to face, his soft blue eyes were full of tears as they pierced into my soft lavender ones. "All I want to be able to do for you is heal the wounds of the past so you can go on with your life happily."  
"Really?"  
"Yes Renton. You may not realize this, and I'm still not sure if I am either, but I…" and I froze right there. For a few brief moments, I wasn't really sure if I was able to tell him how I felt or if I should just let it go. But my heart at that very moment was aching for his love, yearning for his warm embrace, and wanting to hear the words I was trying my hardest to say at that very moment. "I…"  
"You what, Anemone?"  
"I think, over these last two years we've been together like this, I might have fallen in love with you."  
"In love…with me?"  
"Yes. But you don't have to reply to that now, as I would hate to force you into that kind of position. All I want is for your happiness to maybe be ours someday if that's ever possible. If not, I'll just walk away and let you live your life how you are now. I'll even move away as to avoid any tensions between us. But seeing your smile is all I want in my life right now."  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes, I am." giving him the softest stare that I could, I softly kissed his lips and looked at him one more time. "But I'll give you as much time as you want to think about this, okay?" but he then surprised me with the next move. With a soft caring look he had never given me before, Renton softly placed his hand on my left cheek and said with the softest tone "Thank you Anemone. I never thought anyone could care for me like that again. I promise tomorrow that I'll let you know what my answer is."  
"Okay Renton."

* * *

Later that night as I lay in my bed, I couldn't help but wonder if what I did was really worth the effort. But when I remembered that I kissed him for the first time, I just felt my heart race and my face turn hot as I blushed. Tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable, I was almost too anxious to sleep. I was afraid he'd turn me down, breaking my heart in the process. But then, what would happen if he said he cared for me too? Would we last? Would we always be together? Would we even get married? Just the thought of me walking down the aisle as Renton's wife made me smile and giggle quietly under my covers as anxiety continued to take over my body. "No Anemone! I must sleep!" I then told myself. "I can't answer properly with no sleep, plus I have kids to get moving in the morning!" so I finally got myself relaxed and into a peaceful slumber, hoping that my dreams would eventually come true.

* * *

The following several days after that were hectic, but happy. I was kind of disappointed that Renton didn't tell me what his answer was going to be as he had promised, but I gave him the time he wanted as I had promised so that way the situation wouldn't go spiraling out of control. On this morning though, the kids were a little more rambunctious than usual, making it somewhat of a pain getting them off to school. "Elena, sweetie, come on! You don't want to be late!"  
"Coming momma!"  
"Maeter, Linck, Maurice, let's go kids!"  
"Coming Anemone!" they yelled back to me in chorus. This was almost a daily occurrence for me, but I loved every minute of it. But what surprised me and shocked the kids was Renton, who in a rush gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before nabbing his lunch and heading out the door for the day. "Uhh…Anemone, what was that for?"  
"I'm not sure Maeter. Perhaps your dad is in a good mood I guess."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Well, let's not worry about that now. We have to get you kids going before you're all late!"  
"Okay!"

Exhausted from running around all morning, I actually took my time heading home and decided to stop by the shop to see how Axel was doing. I don't usually get to see him in the mornings since he's up and gone before we are. Of course, he is the main breadwinner of the family so far as well. "Morning Axel!"  
"Anemone. What brings you here?"  
"Just stopping by after dropping the kids off at school."  
"I see. Renton get off okay this morning?"  
"As always. He has to since I'm the one who keeps him on schedule."  
"That's good." he said in a somewhat grumpy tone. But I was used to that. Axel always was a stern one, but was still loving of us and the kids. "I just wish it was one that earned a little money for us instead of me doing it all the time."  
"I'll work on that, I promise."  
"You do that. Well, I had better get back to work then. You doing the usual as always?"  
"Yes I am sir. I'll have dinner waiting for everyone when you get home."  
"Alright. See you then."  
"Okay." and with a gentle wave I saw myself off and on towards the market as usual to get things for the nights dinner. I was only allowed an allowance for that and the things we needed to live. Since I didn't have a job myself, I wasn't usually allowed to splurge on myself, which would've been nice on some occasions. "Anemone!"  
"Hi Gidget! Nice seeing you around here."  
"You too! Wow, you're absolutely glowing today!"  
"I am? Oh my, I must be sweating a little hard. I have been busy this morning being on the run with the kids and chores."  
"Not that kind of glowing, but more like a happy one. But anyways, what are you up to?"  
"Nothing new really. Still recuperating a bit, but I'm getting better day by day."  
"That's good. Oh, by the way, I am noticing you eyeing that boutique across the street. Is there something that you want?"  
"Several things Gidget, but since Axel is the only one who works right now, I have to keep on a tight budget."  
"Oh dear, you poor thing. Oh, I know!"  
"What?"  
"Come on! I'll treat you myself! You deserve it anyways!"  
"Hold on! Wait! Gidget!"

* * *

An hour and six new dresses later, I was finally on my way home with my purchases thanks to a very loyal and yet caring friend. I had the usual color choices; pink, white, lavender, and even a rose and a couple of light blue ones. I tried to stray from anything that would remind Renton of Eureka, but I knew anything with the colors I picked would do it. But as I started to walk home, the question was would he decide to stick with the love he once knew or go to the one that loved him now?

I eventually arrived home about forty minutes later with all the errands for the day done. Now it was onto the chores, which usually meant cleaning, dishes, and laundry. Typical housewife stuff if you asked anyone around me, but in my eyes, it was just a daily routine until things changed otherwise. Going into my room, I carefully laid out my new dresses, inspecting each one carefully for defects since I was particular of how things looked and were made. But as soon as I knew I was happy, I tenderly hung them up in my closet before going back to make my bed. As usual I pulled off the blankets and sheets before taking off my pillows. But what surprised me was what was under them. A folded note, tucked and placed there as if it was done with the gentlest of care, was laying there with my name on it written in cursive lettering. Right there my heart began to race as I became short of breath. Scared to death, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to open it or not. I knew all too well it could've been a letter of rejection. But I also still hoped it was one that would make the dreams I had at the moment come true. Closing my eyes and sighing, I opened them back up and carefully opened the letter.

 _"Dear Anemone,_

 _I'm still not sure what my answer is yet at this time, but I would love it if you would join me for lunch at the park by the seaside. If all goes well, hopefully I'll give you my answer then._

 _Love,_  
 _Renton._

Well that did it for me. I was in the shower, nicely dressed, and out the door before you could say LFO. If he wrote 'love' at the end of his note, I was almost positive that he would give me the love I was wanting to give him. "A picnic lunch? But how was he able to do that? Oh well, it didn't matter. I'm off to a lunch with the one I now love, so that's all that counts!"

I arrived at the park about another fifteen minutes later and per usual, it was packed with numerous people and couples who were out enjoying the sea breezes and the smell of the salty sea air. It took me what felt like several agonizing minutes, but I finally found Renton laying under the old oak tree on the parks tallest hill looking like he was dozing off in the warm summertime breezes. Walking over to him, I felt a warm yet nervous smile come to my face the closer I got to him. I almost felt like I was going to faint right then and there. When I eventually got to the point of standing over him, I fell in love with him harder than I had thought possible. There he was, a calm, happy expression on his face like he was dreaming of something that probably any man could dream about. But of course, I wasn't going to let him have that pleasure. "Wake up my dear Renton. If you don't make it to work on time, Axel will be very unhappy with you."  
"Huh?! What?! I'm awake, I'm awake! What the…oh, hey Anemone! Jeez, had to wake me up like that, didn't you?"  
"Rather you have someone else do it?"  
"No, you're the one I'd rather have do it other than my kids." he chuckled. "Have a seat. I've got the food all ready for us."  
"Okay."

Well what went from what I thought was going to be a typical half hour lunch soon turned into mid afternoon as we sat at the park with each other chatting and goofing around like we were teenagers again. In fact, that was exactly how I felt. "Thanks for a wonderful afternoon Renton, but I have to get going soon. We do have kids getting out of school shortly."  
"That time already? I almost forgot what I was going to tell you." I paused and my eyes shot open right then and there. Was he going to say he loved me too? Or was it going to be the whole "I'm sorry, I'm not interested" routine? My heart was aching right at that very moment until he all of a sudden kissed me full and passionately. Slowly I felt my body sinking down until I was stretched out on the ground being held tight in his embrace. "I thought about my answer and this was the only way I could think of telling you. Though Eureka will always be in my memory, you have always been there for me and the kids supporting us, loving us, and treating us like family even though it was us who took you into our home and gave you a place to stay and live. I guess I never realized it until the other night when you looked into my eyes and showed me what kind of life I had been living until now. So, if you'll take me as I am, I would love to have you in my life Anemone."  
"Of course I would Renton." I said softly as I looked into his eyes. "I was the one who fell in love with you over the last two years, and it was also me who confessed my feelings first. So if you're wondering about that, you have no need to worry. The only thing that concerns me is if your kids will accept me dating their father."  
"I'll have a talk with them. If anyone knows them like I do, I'm sure they'll understand."  
"I hope so. I would hate it so if I had to give you up due to them disagreeing with you."  
"I wouldn't let that happen Anemone. I'm not sure what the future may hold for us, but with you by my side, I hope it'll be a happier one with less pain and suffering."  
"It will be, I promise my love. It may take a long time, but I'll always be there to help heal those wounds and scars that have put you into more pain that you didn't deserve."  
"Thanks. Well, should we go and break the news to them?"  
"I'll let you do that tonight after dinner. I don't want a scene to happen right in front of the schools."  
"That's true. Shall we go then?"  
"Yeah." I replied softly. So hand in hand, we got up and made our way out of the park and towards the schools, hoping and praying that the kids would accept us now as we were.


	2. Chapter 2

_Only one review if I remember correctly from the first chapter, but I'm not going to worry all that much about it. I'm still waiting for the daggers and knives to be thrown at me for putting this story out there. So on that note here is part two. Enjoy and review!_

 _-Ltscw_

 _Part Two_

Before I had known it, He had his arm wrapped around me and I was cuddled close as we continued on our way to the schools. But to me, it was like I was living in a dream. There I was, with the man I had fallen in love with over the last two years, holding myself close to him as if I was afraid to ever let go. Feeling his warmth as it flowed into my body, I knew what we were doing was right. I was his love, and to him, I was not only that, but his support as well. To me, Renton was the one I had been dreaming about over the last two years, the one I cared for as I helped raise his kids, and, hopefully the one that I would be spending the rest of my time with. "Hey, Renton?"  
"Yes Anemone?"  
"I do truly love you. I just wanted to remind you of that." smiling back at me, he pulled me tighter to his side, not saying a word. I was hoping he'd say it back, but I wasn't going to push him into saying it. I could see a hint of relief from his heartache in his eyes as well, which made me smile. I didn't know what or how long it was going to take, but as far as I was concerned, I would let it take as long as it needed to let him heal and allow me into his world.

* * *

We arrived at the school a short time later as they weren't far from the parks, which was a big relief since I thought I was going to be late. We let go of each other before we had gotten in view of the school as not to stir up trouble with Renton's kids. I'm sure Elena would've been delighted to have him as a father, but for me as a mother to Linck, Maeter, and Maurice, well, I wasn't sure how well that was going to pan out just yet. But like he had told me before we left the park, he would talk to them and make them understand where he was coming from. Arriving at the front entrance though, all the kids were more than happy to see us.  
"Papa!"  
"Hi kids!" he yelled back. Running up to him, I'm sure the kids were surprised to see him there as he never picked them up. Usually it was me by myself. "How was your day?"  
"Cool now that you're here!" Linck happily cheered.  
"Good to hear son. Elena, over here!"  
"Momma!"  
"Hi sweetie!" I giggled as I picked her up and twirled us around. "Did you have fun today?"  
"Yes I did momma!"  
"That's good dear. Well kids, shall we head home?"  
"Yeah!" they yelled in unison.

* * *

After we had gotten home, I dived into the kitchen getting everything ready to go for dinner as Renton, much to my disbelief and to the enjoyment of the kids, went out into the backyard and started running around, playing, and wrestling around with them. I could have sworn I never saw him look this happy before until this day. "Well, what got into him?"  
"Oh, hi Axel. Welcome home. I'm not sure." I giggled. There I was, doing it again, trying to hide what had happened earlier in the day. "Perhaps something got into him I guess."  
"Well, if he could use that energy for a real job, that'd be even better."  
"Axel, I told you I would work on that, didn't I?"  
"Yeah, that you did. Just make sure you hold up your word on it."  
"I always do, you know that."  
"Of course. What do you plan on making today?"  
"Cordon blues, salads, vegetables, and stuffing."  
"Kind of a gourmet meal it sounds like. You sure you didn't go over your budget for the day?"  
"Of course not! What do you take me for?!"  
"Sorry Anemone. Didn't mean to chide at you. I'm just frustrated that there hasn't been any more money coming in."  
"It's alright Axel. I'll be getting Renton on that as soon as I can. Plus once I'm recuperated enough, I'll try to work part time as well."  
"Not necessary Anemone. You do enough around here already taking care of the house and kids. I'd hate to ask you to push yourself even more."  
"Nonsense! What makes you think I can't do it?"  
"I just worry, that's all. I know you still aren't up to full strength yet, so I want to make sure you're completely healthy before you stretch yourself too far."  
"Thanks Axel. I'll take it easy from now on, I promise."  
"Okay. Well, I'll be in the garage working on some projects of my own. Call me when dinner is ready."  
"Alright." I said with a smile. Well that proved it right then and there. He did care for me. I guess he didn't show it much due to his frustrations with work and money. "Okay Renton Thurston. From here on out, it's time you earned some money for this family."

After dinner I went into the kitchen to clean up as Renton and the kids sat around the table chatting while he helped them through their homework. Even Elena was caught up in the mix. Watching as the two sat and talked to each other, there seemed to be a certain glow in my daughters eyes that made me think that something strange was going on. But I thought nothing of it otherwise. Heading towards the dishes next, I just hoped that Renton was going to talk to the kids.

"Hey Papa! What's this mean?"  
"That means you have to multiply it by four Linck. I'll show you. Let's say I have, oh, four small baskets of apples, and each basket has eight apples in them. Now, add them together and tell me how many apples there are."  
"How do I do that?"  
"Okay, let me show you this way. What's eight plus eight?"  
"Sixteen!"  
"Correct. Now, take sixteen and multiply it by two."  
"Okay…that's…thirty two!"  
"Right! Now, how many eights does it take to get to thirty two?"  
"Four!"  
"Right again. So that's how you get…"  
"Eight times four!"  
"Very good Linck! So your eight times four equals what?"  
"Thirty two!"  
"Awesome! Hi five son! Maurice, Maeter, how are you two doing on your homework?"  
"Just fine papa!" Maurice said happily. "I've got mine figured out."  
"Good. What about you Maeter?"  
"I'm having a little trouble on division."  
"Well let me see."  
"Okay." and as I continued to watch them, my heart was all a flutter and the smile on my face a mile wide. I guess he was a good father after all. I just had to coax him a bit. "Thanks papa!"  
"You're welcome Maeter. Think you've got it from there?"  
"Yes papa!"  
"Good. Listen, when all of you kids are done, and that includes you also Elena, I have to talk to all of you about something, okay?"  
"Okay papa!"

As the next hour progressed, all me and Renton could hear as he helped me with the kitchen was the laughing and giggling of the kids while they did their homework as we, the parental units, did ours as well by keeping the household in working order. Me and him were even able to sneak in a few gentle kisses while they weren't looking. Doing that definitely made me feel younger again. It was kind of like hiding a secret from your parents that you didn't want them to know about. Just made me giggle at the thought of it. But what really got me was when he, being the mischievous devil that I never thought he was, gave me a quick pinch on my buttocks. "EEEEEK!"  
"What's wrong Anemone?" Maeter asked when she looked towards my direction.  
"Nothing dear. Your father is over here being a goof, that's all."  
"Okay!"  
"Renton!" I whispered with a smile as to avoid any further attention. "Don't do that! We only started dating today, and I think that's a little on the inappropriate side."  
"Have to have some fun somehow." he replied with a boyish grin.  
"Oh you…" I blushed.

* * *

"We're done papa!" Maeter then yelled happily several minutes later. "What did you want to talk to us about?"  
"I'm coming." he chuckled walking out of the kitchen. I only stood there nervous as I tried to continue to work, but my heart was racing so fast I almost couldn't keep my breath. It wasn't until he sat down though that the gravity of the situation was about to hit the roof. "Okay kids, I don't want you to take any of what I'm about to tell you the wrong way, alright?"  
"Is it something bad papa?" Linck asked nervously.  
"No son, it's a good thing. But in a way, it will be kind of sad depending on how you take the news."  
"Why's that papa?" Maurice then asked in his usual curious tone.  
"Well kids, it's like this. You all know how much your papa misses your momma, right?"  
"Of course!" Maeter then yelled cheerfully. But her expression then quickly went from happy to sad in what I then thought was a split second. "But…momma isn't coming back, is she?"  
"I don't think she is Maeter, which is why we're having this conversation. Now, papa has found someone new to be in his life , and he cares for her very deeply. Now I don't know how well things are going to end up in the future, but I wish for them to be happy. But that's only with your understanding that with this new person, I will never be able to replace your real mother. And I don't wish to either. I will always love and cherish the time we spent together."  
"Who is this new girl papa?"  
"Well Maeter, she's someone who knows you all very well, is quite acquainted with who we are and what we do, and also knows everyone we've worked with."  
"Wow! Who is it?"  
"Whoa, before I tell you kids, I must warn you that she also lost someone special in her life. And with that fact in hand, we were somehow able to find comfort in each other, so don't be shocked when I tell you, alright?"  
"Who is it?! Who is it?!"  
"Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" he laughed. Now came the moment of truth. Would the kids utterly reject me? Would they hate me for trying to be a mother to them? Would they respect me at all for dating their father? Those questions were running through my head so fast that sweat began to run down my face while I attempted to keep my heart rate and breathing in check. That is, until he said my name. "It's Anemone."  
"ANEMONE?!"  
"Momma?" Elena said curiously.  
"Yes kids. That's why I told you not to be shocked when I told you."  
"But why her papa?" Linck asked.  
"Just like I told you son," Renton then said softly as he gently patted the top of his youngest son's head. "We were able to find comfort in each other after each of our losses, and as I did over the last couple of years, she fell in love with your papa. I just realized it myself today that after all that time, I loved her too."  
"She's not going to replace momma?" Maeter then asked. That's when I figured I had better step in and keep things under control.  
"Not at all Maeter." I said gently walking out of the kitchen. "I would never be able to replace your momma, and I couldn't dream of ever doing that to you."  
"Really?"  
"Of course sweetie. I may love your dad dearly, but Eureka will always be your momma. I still love Dominic as well, but he passed away trying to protect me as did your momma trying to protect you kids and your father."  
"Will you be our new momma then?" Linck asked me as his beady brown eyes stared at me.  
"I don't know Linck. Me and your papa only started going out today, so it's still way too early to tell yet."  
"So you're not trying to steal papa?" Maurice asked.  
"Not at all son." Renton then laughed. "Why would she steal me away from the three kids I love so much? Kind of weird question to ask if you ask me."  
"Really?"  
"Of course son. Anemone loves you all like your mother did. And besides, wasn't she the one helping to raise you over these last two years?"  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
"Well there you have it. Listen Maurice, I will now and always be your father. Nothing will ever change that. But the main question is, do you all approve of me being with Anemone now?" The final question. At that moment, time for me stood still as the kids stared at me while I stood at their father's side, anxiously awaiting what they had to say. It was so quiet at that moment though that you could hear a pin drop on the floor. "Well kids?"  
"I like it!" Maeter yelled cheerfully. "She reminds me of momma anyways!"  
"Yeah!" Linck also yelled in reply. "She's cool!"  
"Well Maurice, it's up to you son." Renton then said warmly to his oldest child. "What do you think? Remember, she's not trying to replace your mother."  
"She's not?"  
"No. All she wants is to be a part of our lives so that way we can all be happy again as a family. So what do you say?" That's when Maurice got up, walked past Renton, and stood in front of me.  
"Will you protect us like momma did Anemone?" Kneeling down so that I was eye to eye with him, I looked at Maurice with a soft smile, stared into his scared yet gentle brown eyes and said "Of course Maurice. I love you kids like you were all my own already. There's nothing in this world that would change that."  
"Really?" Nodding yes to him, a nervous yet happy smile finally came to his face as he turned to back to his father and said "Okay papa! I approve!"  
"Oh, I needed approval eh?" Renton laughed. "I never saw that in the parenting rule books."  
"It's one of those hidden rules we never bothered to check Renton." I giggled.  
"Oh, so that's how it works." he laughed again. "Well, that settles it then Anemone. So, what do we do next?"  
"Easy. Get you a job that actually PAYS something."  
"Oh, yeah, that…."

* * *

 _Play 'You and I' - Eddie Rabbitt and Crystal Gayle on YouTube or on your music files to enjoy this scene_

 _Just you and I,_  
 _Sharing our love together._  
 _And I know in time,_  
 _We'll build the dreams we treasure._  
 _We'll be all right, just you and I._

 _Just you and I_  
 _Just you and I_  
 _Sharing our love together_  
 _And I know in time,_  
 _And I know in time,_  
 _We'll build the dreams we treasure._

 _We'll be all right,_  
 _Just you and I._

Chorus:  
 _And I remember our first embrace,_  
 _That smile that was on your face,_  
 _The promises that we made._  
 _And now, your love is my reward,_  
 _And I love you even more,_  
 _Than I ever did before._

 _Just you and I_  
 _Just you and I_  
 _We can entrust each other,_  
 _With you in my life,_  
 _With you in my life,_  
 _They'll never be another._

 _We'll be all right,_  
 _Just you and I._

Repeat Chorus

 _We made it you and I._

Later on that night after Axel and the children had went to bed, me and Renton were dancing slowly in the living room, tight in each others gentle embrace happy that things had turned out the way they did. Sure, we were nervous, scared, and worried about how things would turn out as we went along. But as long as we had each other, I was positive we could make it through anything that the world threw at us. Granted, we had two people of whom we still loved, but as we looked into each others eyes, something told me that we would never forget Dominic and Eureka. They would always be our first true loves, and that was how it was always going to be. But with us together, we could carry on that memory of them and make ones of our own, hopefully adding to the legends and stories that those two of whom we loved so much left us to carry on for generations. "Hey, Renton?"  
"Yes Anemone?"  
"Are we still sure about what we're doing?" I just wanted to ask one more time so that way I was positive about our decision. Sure, call me a prude if you'd like, but I was one who would rather be safe than sorry.  
"Yeah, I think we are Anemone." he said softly. Placing his hand under my chin, he then bent down so we could kiss each other gently. With a warm smile afterwards, I rested my head back upon his chest and sighed contently. Listening as his heart beat in rhythm with mine, I was hoping and praying in my heart that Dominic would approve of us finding each other, as well as Eureka. Still, thinking of where they may be now, I was positive they were up there somewhere smiling down on us. Feeling the warmth of Renton though as we continued to dance with each other, I knew we were in a good place being like this. In fact I was so happily content that it felt like we were dancing on air as I couldn't even feel the floor below us.  
"Anemone," Renton then said softly. "I promise you from this day forward that I will provide for us and our families. I want to prove to all of you that I can do that from now on."  
"I hope so. Your grandfather was getting on my tail about that." I giggled. "But he only did it to look out for all of us."  
"Well he won't have to anymore, of that I can guarantee."  
"Thanks Renton. You have no idea how much that means to me. I'm sure the kids will be happier too to see their father working hard to provide for them."  
"As will grandpa too I'm sure." he laughed. "I just hope I didn't let any of you down being what I was before."  
"Not at all my love. You were in mourning, and it just took you this long to open up your heart to love again. I'm sure it was longer than what most people take to heal, but it was okay to me. As long as you're happy now, that's all that matters to me."  
"Thanks Anemone. That means a lot to me as well."  
"I'm glad." I then said with a gentle smile. Soon enough the song we were dancing to was over and we decided we had better both get to bed. He had to find a new job and I, as always, had a family to raise and a household to take care of.

* * *

"No way! You two finally hit it off?!"  
"Yes we did Hilda." I blushed. I ran into her on my way home from dropping the kids off at school a couple of days later. She was working at the local florist and was soon considered the most highly wanted gardener in the town. "It's been about three days though, so we're just starting out."  
"Still, that's wonderful Anemone. What's Renton doing now?"  
"Out looking for a job. He finally realized he has to start providing for all of us as well."  
"Well I think you just found it."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm in need of a full time landscaper and they're kind of hard to find around these parts. So if he's interested, I could really use the help. We'll train him of course."  
"Really?! That'd be great Hilda! I'll tell him as soon as I find him."  
"You're welcome Anemone. Whoops, another customer! I have to go, but tell him to get over here as soon as you see him!"  
"I will!" I yelled with a smile as she ran back inside. "Ooh, this is going to be great! Renton is going to love me when I find him!"

"Turned down again." Renton sighed as he meandered through town. "That was the fourth one today."  
"Renton! Renton!"  
"Huh? Oh, Anemone! Hi!" he said cheerfully as I dived into his arms. "What brings you out here in the middle of town?"  
"I was about to ask you the same thing."  
"Well I'm still job hunting of course. Got turned down four times already today though."  
"I'm sorry to hear that, but I've got something that'll really brighten your day!"  
"I hope it's something nice. I could use some good news for a change."  
"Oh quit your pouting and smile! I found a job for you with Hilda!"  
"Really?! That's great! What would I be doing?"  
"Landscaping. She really needs the help and when I told her you were out looking for a job, she told me about the position right away!"  
"That's the best news I've gotten all day! Where is it?"  
"Corner of Blanchette and Westingham."  
"Thanks dear!" and with a quick passionate kiss he ran off with the biggest smile I've seen out of him yet.  
"Good luck Renton." I said to myself as I continued to watch him run up the street. "I'll be pulling for you."

* * *

"Anemone, where's papa?"  
"I'm not sure Linck. He should have been home by now." and I was beginning to get worried as well. It was now past seven and getting dark. Kind of odd for him to be out this late since he was usually home by four or five. "But don't worry, I'm sure your father will be home soon." and no sooner did I say that that a man of Renton's height walked in the door covered in dirt and soot. "And who are you might I ask?"  
"It's me Anemone." Renton chuckled. "Sorry if I look like a mess."  
"That you do! Go take a shower right at this moment!"  
"Yes Anemone," he chuckled as he raced up the stairs and into the bathroom.  
"That man, I tell you."  
"Anemone, why is papa all dirty like that?" Maeter then asked me.  
"Probably due to his new job dear. He's working now so he can help raise you all a little better."  
"That's cool!"  
"Yes it is." I laughed. "It just shows how much he loves all of you."  
"And it certainly looked like he dived into his work." Axel then chuckled lightly behind me. "You've done well trying to transform him Anemone."  
"I'm not transforming him Axel. Just trying to bring him back to the old Renton we all know and love."  
"True enough. Well I'm heading back to the garage. Call if you need me."  
"Enjoy yourself!" I yelled happily to him as he exited out the back door. "Well kids, is all of your homework done?"  
"Yes." they all replied in chorus.  
"Good. You know the routine then. Go clean your rooms, get ready for bed, and into bed, understood?"  
"Yes." they then somewhat groaned. I knew they hated the routine, but it kept them busy, on track, and disciplined. That's what Axel had taught me when I was first taken in by them, so that's what I've helped raise them by. "Hey, momma!"  
"Yes Elena?"  
"Can you read me a story?"  
"Sure sweetie. I'll do that after you take your bath and get into bed, alright?"  
"Thanks momma!"  
"You're welcome!" I yelled back at her happily.  
"Everything going as planned?" Renton chuckled at me. Coming down the stairs several minutes later, all he had on was a t-shirt, boxer shorts, and a towel draped over his shoulders as he tried to dry his hair. I knew he looked a little on the rugged side at the moment, but it still got my heart racing.  
"So far so good. Everyone is doing their thing as always other than you now."  
"Tell me about it. I pretty much dove into my work today." he laughed.  
"That's exactly what your grandpa said." I giggled. "But if you're hungry, your dinner is in the fridge."  
"Thanks. I could use it after a day like today."  
"I'm sure with the way you looked. You were a walking dirt pile."  
"I looked that bad eh?"  
"Just a tad." I giggled. "But you know what?"  
"What?"  
"You're still the most handsome man I know. Even as rugged as you look now."  
"And you, my dear Anemone, are the most beautiful woman I know."  
"And that, Renton, is the most romantic thing you've said to me since we've started dating."  
"And I'm sure there's more of that to come. But first, I need to eat."  
"How terribly unromantic of you." I giggled again. "But I guess I'll have to get used to that."  
"You'll have to. They don't call us men for nothing you know."  
"Oh Renton…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, here's part three of this story. Again, only subtle changes were made and the rest of the story remains in it's raw form and unchanged. So as always, read and please review!  
_

Part Three

Soon summer had turned to fall and fall into winter, and things were just wonderful with us. For the first time in my life, things were turning out the way I had always wished them to be. Renton was still working hard as always now supporting us, the kids grew up more and more each day, and our romance was as strong as ever. I was still worried on and off that the kids were scared of me loving their father, but that fear was soon squelched each morning by quick hugs and kisses to my cheek by all four of what we now call our kids. I wasn't even sure how well Axel was going to take it at first. He of course found out the next day after we had told the kids through unknown sources. We're still trying to figure out to this day who let our little secret loose. But oh well, that's another story.  
What tickled my heart to this day, and it always leaves me breathless, was our first dance together to what we now figured is our favorite song together. To this very day, we still dance alone to that song in the living room, never tiring, never getting bored with it. We just hold each other close, kiss tenderly, say what we mean in our hearts, ask about how our days went, and just spend each moment in love with each other. I know it may sound silly to most, even to me, but it still makes my heart warm thinking about it all.  
As for me, I'm still trying to recover my strength little by little. I've had a couple of small relapses where I've collapsed for a few hours, but that's been it. He was there each time luckily and helped carry to my bed so I could sleep and rest quietly. Elena was crying and on the verge of panic both times, but Renton, in what I though was the most fatherly tone I had ever heard, always held my daughter on his lap, letting her cry her tears into his chest while he tried to reassure her I was alright. She would continue crying until she fell asleep in his arms, at which point he would carry her out of the room, tuck her and the other three into bed, and then come back and watch me until I peacefully fell asleep.

* * *

It was now going on the holidays and Renton's job had slowed down quite a bit due to the season, but that didn't mean Hilda didn't keep him busy. Standing in a heated enclosed trailer that doubled as their sales counter, he was out selling Christmas trees to the masses and had been enjoying every minute of it. Artificial, real, pre-decorated, it was all there. They even carried the occasional wreath assortment when they weren't sold out. "Renton!"  
"Yeah Hilda!"  
"The couple over here needs their tree tied to the top of their car!"  
"Okay! Be right there in a second! Here you go folks. Have a wonderful holiday."  
"You too sir, and Merry Christmas!" the woman replied as she and her husband got into their vehicle and drove away. "Alright Hilda, what do we got?"  
"That seven footer over there. Wrap it up and tie her down."  
"Okay. Be right on it!"  
"Oh my, isn't he ever the sprite one." the man chuckled. "I wish I had energy like that."  
"Well it took him a long time to get like that, trust me."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Long story sir. Looks like he's already got you ready to go. Have a wonderful Christmas holiday."  
"You too ma'am. And thank you sir for tying that up for me."  
"It's not a problem sir." Renton said with a smile. "You just go and enjoy yourself."  
"I will. And here's a nice tip for you. Go and take your lady out for a nice dinner."  
"Thank you sir. But that's not necessary."  
"Sure it is. Night!"  
"That sure was nice of him." Hilda then said with a smile as the man drove away. "Take off early and take Anemone out. You deserve it."  
"Really?"  
"Sure. Now get out of here before I change my mind!"  
"Thanks Hilda!" he yelled back as he ran off out of the lot.  
"Bye now!"

I was quite startled when Renton rushed in the door and pulled me off the sofa. I had just finished doing the dishes, so me and Axel were relaxing in the living room while he listened to the nightly news on the radio with me reading as usual. "Whoa Renton, what are you so giddy about?" I laughed.  
"Go get dressed, we're going out!"  
"Out? Where?"  
"We'll figure that out later! I'll be out in a few minutes!" and like a bolt of lightning, he was up the stairs and in his room before I could say 'wait'.  
"Go get ready Anemone." Axel said lightly. "It's been a while since you two have had a date."  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah, now go. I'll take care of the kids."  
"Thanks Axel!" and before I knew it, I was up in my room myself changing into one of the new dresses I had yet to wear.

By the time I got out and back downstairs, I was a knockout if I do say so myself. I even think I saw Axels jaw drop. There I stood in my black spaghetti strapped dress that was all sequined so it looked like I shone like a million dollars. And with my matching short jacket top and heels, I was ready to take on the town. "Well, how do I look?"  
"You look…absolutely amazing…" hearing Renton say that without stuttering or losing his tongue almost made me giggled in embarrassment.  
"Oh sweetie, thank you."  
"You look beautiful Anemone." Axel said softly. "If any other man saw you like this, you'd be the belle of the ball."  
"Thank you Axel. That means a lot coming from you."  
"Yeah, well, it takes a lot to get me to say things like that. I guess tonight was one of them."  
"I've noticed." I giggled. "Ready to go Renton?"  
"Sure am." he replied as he helped me into my dress jacket. "Don't wait up for us grandpa."  
"I'll try not to. Have fun kids." and with a warm smile and a quick wave, we were off into the unknown to enjoy a night that we would rarely have alone together.

* * *

Soon after we had left, a gentle snow had begun to fall, blanketing us in a soft and silent white powder that began to slowly cover the ground. Around us the sounds of Christmas music sung softly in the air as the decorations on everyone's homes, store fronts, and hanging on the street lights left a peaceful glow around us. "It's so beautiful out here. I wish we could walk all night like this. It's just so romantic."  
"Especially when I'm with the most beautiful woman in my life right now."  
"And the most handsome man as well. So Renton, where are we going?"  
"Since it was a generous tip plus with all the money I had left over, I thought right here would be appropriate." and boy he wasn't kidding. This restaurant was no stranger to me. It had quickly gained a reputation as the second best place in town for a nice dinner. It was also owned by someone near and dear to us. "Well, shall we see if Talho is working?"  
"If she is dear, we'll get a seat with no reservations needed."  
"They don't do reservations here anyways." he chuckled. Walking inside, I was nervous yet excited to see what, if she was there, thought of us.

"Hey you two lovebirds! About time you showed your faces here!" I breathed a sigh of relief right there. I got past step one. Now to see if she liked how I looked. "Welcome!"  
"Thanks." Renton said happily. "Any tables available tonight?"  
"Plenty. It's been a little slow tonight."  
"That's good, because I'm hungry. How about you dear?"  
"Just a little." I giggled as I took off my jacket. That's when she hit the roof.  
"Anemone! You are absolutely GORGEOUS!"  
"I'm not that good looking." I giggled. "But thanks."  
"No, you ARE! I need to get a picture of you two! Wait right there!" and like a shot, she was behind the counter and back before I thought I could even blink. I swear, she must have been going past the speed of sound she moved so fast. "I'm really happy for you two. Is everything working out alright?"  
"If you mean dating wise, then I'll show you." and before you could say jackknife, Renton dipped me into a passionate kiss that set my whole body on fire. All I could do was wrap my arms around his neck to hold myself up while Talho snapped a picture of one of our more intimate moments.  
"That's going on my wall as soon as it's developed." and when Renton finally let me back up to catch my breath, me and Talho were both a bit flushed.  
"That's the first time he's done that to me." I said still panting a bit. "But one thing is for sure. I'll be expecting a lot more of those later on."  
"You got it." Renton replied as he winked at me. "So, where's that table at?"  
"Follow me."

* * *

After an amazing dinner, an almost decadent dessert, and lot's of smiles and kisses, we headed out into the night and snow, which had picked up just a little bit from earlier. By this time though, just about everything was covered, including the sidewalks. "Just be careful walking Anemone. I'm sure it isn't easy to walk in snow with those kinds of shoes."  
"No, it's not. If I had thought about it, I would've packed a regular pair of shoes into my purse to make it easier."  
"No worries. If you happen to trip, I'll catch you."  
"You had better. This is a new dress and I'm not ruining it on it's first time out."  
"Point well taken. So, shall we catch a late movie?"  
"Sure!"

Famous last words. The movie ended up being one of those action, romance, drama flicks that in all means, didn't really attract my attention. Though the two love scenes that were in it did get me a little hot under the collar. I mean, don't get me wrong, I've seen plenty of movies and scenes like that on television, but those two were something else. "That movie was awesome! I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it Anemone."  
"It's alright. You can make it up to me with the next one."  
"It's a deal. Well I suppose we had better head home. It is getting late."  
"Oh my, it is, isn't it? I never saw until now."  
"That's what happens when you have fun. You just happen to lose all track of time."  
"I almost forgot what fun was. Our family life is so busy that we never get the time to go out like this."  
"That I know. So how about we take our time heading home? This snow is making me feel, well, a little romantic."  
"Now that you put it that way, I'll take you up on that offer." and so with another passionate kiss, we slowly made our way home.

* * *

By the time we got home and in the door, the lights were out, the door locked, and everyone was in bed. I didn't mind though, and Renton didn't seem to either as we kissed and held each other as we tried to take off our jackets while stumbling up the stairs to our rooms. At the doorway to my room, our kissing got more passionate as he began to kiss down my neck, onto my shoulders, and across the top of my chest leaving a trail of fire as he did. But when he tried to drop the straps of my dress off my shoulders, that's when I took the initiative. I opened my bedroom door, quietly led us in, and closed it as quietly as I could as not to wake anyone. By this time my whole body was on fire and I didn't want to stop. When our lips met again, I never let his go as I unbuttoned his shirt, pushed it off his torso, loosened his pants until he was only in his boxers. I hadn't felt like this since I had first made love to Dominic, and I think it showed as I traced around Renton's body with gentle kisses, backing him up until he had fallen back onto my bed. That's when I did a little strip tease of my own, casually slipping off my dress, kicking off my shoes and nylons and by the time I was done, I was only in a pair of lacy black undergarments that left almost little to the imagination. "Am I…beautiful Renton?" as he looked at me in the darkness, I could see his eyes gaze at my every curve as my skin glowed softly from the reflections of the street lights outside.  
"You…are absolutely beautiful Anemone…" nervously, I walked towards him until he was able to tenderly wrap his arms around me, pull me down next to him, and kiss me softly as his fingers from his left hand ran all over my body, making me wiggle and squirm under his passionate attack. When he got to running his fingers in and around the edge of my undergarments, I figured enough was enough and helped him whisk them off. I think that shocked him though as he got kind of a scared look in his eyes. "A-a-a-are you sure about this Anemone? I know you have, but I…"  
"It's okay love. I know your nervous, and so am I. But don't worry, it's only me, you, and our time together as lovers. Let's make it special." and I think those words hit close to his heart. For the remainder of the evening no more words were said as we made love to each other several times that night, each time more passionate and loving than the last until at the very end, we felt like we had been more connected to each other than we had ever been in the past.

* * *

The next morning was the happiest I think I ever remember waking up to. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw after my vision had cleared up was the snow that had continued to fall throughout the night, giving me a peaceful feeling inside. I knew Christmas was coming up and I had something special planned for everyone. Not that I was going to say though. I do hate spoiling surprises. Snuggling back under my covers, I quickly noticed an arm wrapped around my midsection and warm soft breathing tingling the back of my neck. I then also noticed Renton was still pressed up against me other from the night before. Feeling the warmth of his skin up against my bare skin sent chills up my spine when I remembered what kind of night we had just had with each other. I think he remembered as well. While trying to make myself comfortable, I felt that Renton still wasn't done with me yet. "Morning love."  
"Hi sweetie. Sleep well?"  
"Better than ever." he said with a kiss to the back of my neck. "How about you?"  
"I slept wonderfully. And from what I'm feeling, you have something in mind for me."  
"Good observation my love…"

Later on in the morning, me and Renton were cuddling on the sofa while waiting for the others to wake up so I could get breakfast going for them. But since it was the weekend, I wasn't expecting anyone to get up anytime soon, especially the kids knowing them like I do. But on this morning, I was proven wrong as my lovely daughter decided to jump on me and Renton. "OOF! Hi sweetie!" I laughed. And sure enough, there was my little girl, bright eyed and energetic.  
"Hi momma! What are you and Renton doing?"  
"Just spending time with each other hon. Why are you up so early?"  
"I couldn't sleep no more, so I wanted to see momma!"  
"Well I love you too sweetie. You hungry?"  
"Yes momma!"  
"Alright, let's get you some breakfast, okay?"  
"Okay!"  
"Alright, let's go! Be right back hon."  
"Okay love." Renton chuckled. Walking into the kitchen with Elena bouncing happily around me, something about Renton last night really caught my eyes, though I never asked him about it. Just with the way he held me, caressed my body, the way his kisses felt on my lips and body, it was all like I had pictured it in my mind. So perfect, so, so…  
"Momma!"  
"Oh, sorry sweetie." I giggled nervously. "Let's go to the table now."  
"Okay!"

* * *

"Anemone!"  
"Hi Hilda!"  
"Well, aren't we looking radiant this morning. Something tells me your date last night went a little longer than planned."  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Sure is."  
"That figures."  
"What's wrong Anemone?"  
"Well, after what happened last night, I'm just afraid Renton might think bad of me, that's all."  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Mainly because we aren't married at all, that's why. I'm sure things like what we did last night are frowned down upon by others."  
"Listen Anemone, do you love him?"  
"Yes, more than anything."  
"And does he love you?"  
"Oh yes, and he proved that last night." I couldn't believe I had just said that. When I realized I just did, my face was so hot and red you could've cooked an egg on it. But it obviously didn't faze Hilda though.  
"Oh, well then, I guess that proves everything. Look, I'm sure you two mean the world to each other, and it's shown every time I've seen both of you together. What happens between you two now and in the future will not only be special to you, but him as well."  
"You think so? I'm still afraid we went too far too fast."  
"Don't worry Anemone. I'm sure all will be fine."  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right. The main reason I'm worried though…"  
"Is the whole Eureka and Dominic thing, I know. That will always be there. But I know that Dominic would want you to move on and be happy. I'm sure Eureka would think the same about Renton."  
"That helps Hilda. Thanks."  
"Sure. You know you can talk to me anytime, okay?"  
"I'll make sure to do that next time I need someone to talk to."  
"You do that. So, what's on your agenda today?"  
"Oh, just out for a walk as I tried to figure things out really. Thanks to you showing up though, I think I finally did."  
"Hey, before you know it, you two will be married and having kids of your own someday."  
"I won't say that'll happen yet Hilda. It's still kind of early in our relationship to think about that."  
"You two made love to each other already, so I think anything is possible."  
"Hilda!" I giggled. "You're terrible, you know that?"  
"Hey, what are friends for, right? So, how was it last night?"  
"Hilda, all I can say is, he took my breath away, several times."  
"Sounds like an amazing night."  
"You have no idea."

* * *

I arrived back home a little while later to an empty house void of noise and kids. I thought for sure that Renton and the kids would welcome me home with open arms and a gentle kiss from Renton. It wasn't until I saw the note on the dining room table that the worry disappeared.

 _Anemone,_

 _Went out Christmas shopping with the kids. Grandpa is at the shop as always if you need anything. I'll try to have us home before dinner. And thanks for an amazing night. I love you more than anything sweetheart._

 _Love,_  
 _Renton_

Well, I figured that since I now had some time to myself, it was time to go holiday crazy and decorate the house. And without the kids in the way, I was going to whip through it all in no time. Plus have an amazing dinner ready on the side. "Okay everyone," I then said to myself. "get ready to be impressed!"

* * *

"Papa, who are we shopping for?"  
"Grandpa and Anemone, Maeter." I said happily. "And when we get time, we'll shop for you kids not only together, but separately as well."  
"So we'll get lots of presents?!"  
"Like you do every year, BUT only if you behave yourselves."  
"Too cool!"  
"Yes it is kiddo." I chuckled. "Hey, Elena, are you happy to be getting something for your momma?"  
"Yes I am Renton! I'm really excited!"  
"Good to hear." I laughed. It was rare that I was able to get out with the kids alone, and this time was the best year to do it in. Usually Elena had a hard time leaving her mother's side, and hated it when I left as well on some days. But when I explained to her what we were going to do, she only agreed if she could ride piggy back on my shoulders. To that I couldn't object. I loved spending time with the kids now. I really didn't know how much I had missed of them until the new love in my life was finally able to break down the wall I had built, letting her into my heart as to heal my soul and the scars of my past. Sure, it seemed crazy that I would fall in love again after losing Eureka, but when I saw the same pain and hurt in Anemone's eyes over Dominic, I finally saw the same pain and hurt I had in my heart over my first love. Finding each other so far has been the best treasure for me. I now have my life, my kids, everything back to where it should be. "Hey, papa?"  
"What's up Maurice?"  
"What are we going to get Anemone?"  
"Not sure yet. Still haven't thought of that. I have a few ideas running through my head, but I guess we'll wait and see what we find. What do you say kids?"  
"Yeah!" they all cheered in unison.  
"Well then," I laughed. "Let's get some lunch and take it from there."

* * *

"Afternoon Holland. Long time, no see."  
"Oh, hey Hilda. Long time indeed. What brings you over to our part of town?"  
"Just out meandering about, that's all."  
"Which means you have a big story to tell Talho."  
"You know us too well. Is she home?"  
"Nope. Out working as always."  
"That girl, I swear. She has to learn to slow down eventually you know. Just because she's pregnant doesn't mean she has to work her tail off."  
"You tell her that, not me. I try but she just brushes me off."  
"It figures. She's always been a stubborn one to handle on some days."  
"She says the same about me Hilda, I should know."  
"That I do. We're practically sisters you know."  
"Don't have to remind me of that. But I better get back to what I do best and keep working. Can't pay the bills by talking."  
"I hear you there. I'll just try to catch her later then. Take care!"  
"Bye now!" he waved off. "Hmm…I wonder what's going on this time?"

* * *

By the time Renton and the kids had gotten home, they had frozen in their tracks as soon as they entered the doorway. Our tree was up and decorated with care, the stockings hung up over the mantle of the fireplace, all the windows had been decorated with clings and lights, our wreath was hung on the front door, and the Christmas dinnerware set was placed with care on the table looking like it was ready for us to enjoy our first holiday meal. And the smell? Well that was so good it could've knocked you into heaven. The scents of pineapple baked ham, potatoes, stuffing, vegetables, and that oh so delicious apple pie that I was notorious for making. It had earned me quite the reputation for having the best apple pies around, but I always laughed off that fact, almost denying it. But so far, I have yet to find someone who could beat my cooking abilities. "Anemone, this place looks amazing!"  
"Thanks sweetie. Hi kids! I hope you're hungry!"  
"Sure are!" Maurice yelled. "When will it all be ready?"  
"In a little while yet. So until that time comes, go take care of your rooms and then you can play quietly until dinner is ready."  
"Okay! Come on guys!" and like a flash all four were up in their rooms and quiet as could be.  
"Well, I didn't have to tell them that twice. How were they while you were out?"  
"Absolutely wonderful. I couldn't have asked for four better kids if I tried."  
"Good. I was worried that you wouldn't be able to handle them."  
"Who says I can't?"  
"And who raises them while you and Axel work? Who spends more time with them?"  
"Well…"  
"My point exactly. Sorry love, I win this round."  
"You're killing me." he laughed as he hung up his coat.  
"Hey, I try. Now behave yourself Thurston or no dinner for you as well."  
"You dare deny my dinner?" he said with a sly smile. "I think not." Wrapping his arms around my waist while I wrapped my around his neck, I knew I was stuck. There was no way I was letting him out of my life.  
"I guess I'll never win against you dear. Every time I try you just give me that wonderful smile and stare of yours and steal my heart without me being able to stop you."  
"It just shows how much I love you Anemone. And after what we showed each other last night, there's just no denying it anymore."  
"No there isn't. It's a fairy tale I wouldn't give up for the world."  
"This isn't any fairy tale Anemone. This is our life together, right here, right now, at this very moment. And this time, I'm not letting you go, no matter what happens."  
"You promise?"  
"I promise." he then said softly. And for the next several minutes, we danced and held each other close, his promise now locked away deep inside my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

_Part Four_

"Thanks for dinner!" the kids yelled in chorus after we had all finished eating.  
"You're welcome kids." I giggled. Watching Maurice and Linck pat their stomachs, I could tell that they had just about had their fill. But I knew for a fact they weren't done yet. "But are any of you up for dessert?"  
"I AM!" Linck then yelled, sitting upright in his chair. I laughed. It was just the reaction I was looking for.  
"Well I'll be right back with it everyone, so just sit tight."

"So, Renton."  
"Yes grandpa?"  
"How is your job going? I haven't heard much about it since you started."  
"Going great! I know it's slowed down quite a bit since it's winter and all, but we still keep busy in the store."  
"Good. I'm glad to see you're back to enjoying work again. I also noticed you've started helping out with the necessities around here."  
"You can thank Anemone for that. It's because of her that I'm able to get back on my feet again."  
"It's not all me love." I giggled as I came out with pies in my hands. "You have four other little ones as well who support and love you."  
"That's true Anemone. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have a reason to do what I do now. I finally realized that I have a family that I have to look over now, and to me, they're the most important thing in the world."  
"And where does that leave me?"  
"Not sure." he then laughed. "I'll let you know when I figure that out."  
"Oh you!" I laughed. "You're lucky I love you or else you'd have this pie in your face!"  
"Now, now you two." Axel then chuckled. "No sense in wasting perfectly good pie. Now let's eat before it gets cold."

* * *

Later that evening we had all eventually went to bed with still full stomachs and tired bodies. I luckily had planned to keep all the kids on their normal bedtime schedule even if they were on winter break. It would make it that much easier to keep them that way come the time for school to restart for a new semester. But at least they were able to sleep as late as they wanted, which was good since they were a bit hard to get moving in the morning. But for me, I just couldn't sleep. I was constantly tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable in my bed. Instead I felt lonely, cold, and unloved even though the man of my dreams was fast asleep in the room next to me. I know I couldn't rely on him to be next to me every minute of every day, but now it felt like we should be able to share the same room, the same bed so that way we could comfort and keep each other warm, letting our bodies cuddle close as we slept in peaceful ignorance of the world around us like the night when we first made love to each other. To me, everything about that night was amazing. The feel of our naked bodies as they rubbed against each other and the feel of our soft kisses as they traced their tender and fiery paths along our skin. But what really triggered my memory, and I'm sure it always will, was when we first became one with each other…  
 _"Renton, are you okay?"_  
 _"I'm still kind of nervous, that's all."_  
 _"It'll be alright my love. Let me guide you."_  
 _"Oh, alright…"_ he then replied somewhat nervously. But I giggled softly. Just looking at his scared and nervous complexion just made me fall for him even harder. Never did I think someone could be so fragile and helpless as he looked at that very moment. So I just pulled him down to me so our lips could meet once again. God that kiss felt so wonderful. There we were, under the covers of my bed happy as could be. It was right then that I could see myself with him for the rest of my life, and hopefully me in his as well. So with his body on top of mine, I wiggled underneath him and gently guided him. Right then was when we finally became one with each other. It wasn't fast, nor quick or hurried for that matter. Our first time was so gentle, so soft, so caring I had tears in my eyes. _"Anemone…"_  
 _"Renton…I haven't felt this happy since the time I was with Dominic…thank you."_  
 _"Are you okay?"_  
 _"I'm wonderful darling. How about you?"_  
 _"I'd have to say the same my sweet Anemone."_ and right there he had caught me off guard. The only person to ever say that to me was Dominic. I was so elated to hear my new love say that that I just pulled him back down to me and cried softly. _"D-did I say something wrong?"_  
 _"Not at all." I gently sobbed. "In fact, everything you've said so far is fine. In fact, it's more than fine, it's wonderful."_  
 _"I'm glad."_  
 _"So am I. Now, let's make love."_  
 _"Sure."_  
After that night my face always got red while my body heat rose when that moment crept into my mind. Even on this very night I could still feel the way we felt with each other. Still anxious and restless, I quietly crept out of my room, closed the door behind me, and went into his room, hoping not to wake him. Silently, I closed his door and went over to the side of his bed, kneeling down just so I could look at his face. He was so handsome, so at peace, so, well, sleepy I giggled to myself. Again I felt my heart sink more into love. God I felt so sappy it was pathetic. But that's just how I felt about the man who slept before me. I think he heard me though as I let out a little whimper trying to keep my tears back. "Anemone? W-what are you doing here?"  
"Oh…I'm sorry! I…just had to see you one more time…I'm sorry…I disturbed you. I'll go back to my room now. Night sweetie."  
"Now hold on, what's wrong?" he asked grabbing my wrist while I tried to make my escape. I desperately tried to stay strong and not to sob or cry, but my body, as weak as it was at that moment, gave out. I quickly turned back to him and dived into his embrace with tears in my eyes as I cried. "Anemone…"  
"I…feel so lonely now without you…"  
"How? I'm only right next door. It's not like I've left the house or anything."  
"It's not that. I all of a sudden miss your embrace like what we had our first night together."  
"You mean…making love?"  
"No silly." I giggled through my tears. "I meant how you held me as we slept. It was so comfortable, so warm, so special that I miss it already."  
"Oh, that." he chuckled lightly. "Well did you want to stay with me? I think it'll be alright."  
"You sure? I mean, I don't want to intrude on your space and all…"  
"It's fine Anemone. There's more than enough room for you not only here, but in my heart as well."  
"Will you quit being so mushy! It doesn't fit your style." I laughed.  
"I'll try. Come on, let's get some sleep." crawling into his bed and underneath the covers, I finally sighed happily as that lonely feeling I felt finally disappeared. And as I lay next to him curled up with his arms wrapped around me and his gentle breath softly caressing my neck, I sighed peacefully and before I knew it, I was so happily relaxed that I think I had slept better than I had ever slept in my entire life.

* * *

"So you two spent the night with each other eh? Sounds romantic…"  
"Talho, please don't make a big deal of it. I'm embarrassed enough as it is."  
"What? I think it sounds sweet." I knew I couldn't rely on her not to go overboard. Granted yes, I knew she was harmless in the way she did things, but sometimes saying things out loud like that was enough to make a normal persons nerves cringe. "Besides, you two did sleep together as well…"  
"Hey now! We're at a restaurant! Be more reserved, will you!"  
"Sorry." she giggled. Talho knew she had gotten under my skin once again by the mischievous smile she had on her face and the way she sipped her drink out of her glass. "I didn't mean to blurt it out loud."  
"Sure you didn't." I sighed. "But I should be used to it hanging out with you."  
"Ouch, that's a dagger to my heart."  
"Well it's true you know." giggling as I looked at her, she realized I had just gotten her back by the scowl on her face.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, when is the wedding date?"  
"TALHO! We're not even ready for that yet! Though I wouldn't mind it…"  
"What would you say if he did ask you?"  
"Oh, I'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat!"  
"I figured that."  
"That reminds me, how much longer until you deliver that baby of yours?"  
"Another couple of months, and thank god. I love carrying it but man am I beat."  
"Is Holland ready to be a father yet?"  
"I told him he had better be or it's his manhood on the line when we deliver."  
"I'm sure that got your point across pretty quickly."  
"Oh, it did, trust me. How's Elena doing?"  
"As happy as a little girl could be now. I think my dating Renton has something to do with it."  
"Of course. She's starting to see him as a father figure now since he's obviously spending more time with her and the kids. That's something that'll not only be influential to him, but with the rest of the kids as well."  
"That does show I guess. Ever since we became official, their attitudes have improved, they don't fight as often as they did, and even their school grades have come up a bit."  
"All good signs Anemone. Maybe something is going right after all."  
"I sure hope so Talho, because this is the happiest I've felt in a very long time."

* * *

"Ask her for her hand in marriage eh? Sounds like a lucrative deal."  
"I know." Renton sighed. "That's why I came to you Holland."  
"Why me?"  
"Because you have the experience in this field."  
"Yeah and so does Axel. So why'd you pick me?"  
"I wanted to know what your opinion is on the whole idea of me asking her."  
"Well if you want my honest opinion, and this is based off of what I've heard about you two so far, and I do mean everything…," he said with a kind of humorous look to his face "I'd say go for it."  
"You may say that, but why do you have that funny look to your face?"  
"I was just thinking of how you two have already had…"  
"Don't say it…I already know what you're going to say. But what does that have to do with anything?"  
"With the way I see it, if you two are so much in love that you were able to show it to each other physically, then I think it's the best thing for not only you, but her as well."  
"Do you think the kids would approve?"  
"Can't answer that question."  
"Why not?"  
"Because of this reason Renton; you would only know by the reaction they give you when you pop the question to her."  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right…"  
"I am, trust me on this one."

* * *

"He's thinking of proposing to her?!"  
"Quiet down Talho." Holland sighed later that afternoon. Talho had just gotten home from her shift at the restaurant and really couldn't believe her ears at what her husband was saying at that moment. "I'm sitting right next to you, am I not?"  
"Sorry. Did he say when?"  
"Nope. Didn't bother asking him about that. I'm not sure myself if he's actually going to go through with it or if he's just thinking about it."  
"Ooh…I'm so excited now I could scream! I should go to her place and let her know!"  
"No you idiot! Don't give it away! Jeez, did any of the others tell you when I came up with the idea of asking you to marry me?"  
"No…"  
"Well there you go. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut until we know for sure what he's up to."  
"Take my fun away why don't you…" she scowled at him. "But don't think for a minute I'm not telling Hilda or the others."  
"Oh no you don't! Their mouths are just as big as yours. This is between me and you, that's it. No more, no less."  
"Oh come on! At least let me tell Hilda! Please…?"  
"I said no, and that's final."  
"Oh, okay, fine! Have it your way!"  
"I will, and this time, that's the way it's staying."

* * *

 _Dear Anemone,_

 _Ran out to run some errands with Grandpa. Will be back later on tonight. Already fed Gulliver, so he's set to go for the day. See you when we get home. Love you. Renton._

"That man, I tell you. He never says that to my face."  
"Anemone, where's papa?"  
"Apparently from what this note says, he's out with your grandpa somewhere."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Why do you ask sweetie?"  
"Well I wanted to make a Christmas card for grandpa, and I wanted some help with it."  
"Why don't you ask me? I can do it."  
"Can you? I mean…you are busy taking care of things like the house and us…I thought…you'd be too busy for that."  
"Maeter, I would never be too busy for you kids. Now come on, let's make that card."  
"Okay!"

* * *

"So, that's your idea Renton. Are you sure?"  
"More than anything grandpa."  
"Well, it sounds like things are going well then. But what about the kids?"  
"I'm sure they'd be happy with the whole idea grandpa. That's why I wanted to hear your opinion as well."  
"As well? Who else did you talk to?"  
"I asked Holland yesterday and he said I should go for it since we obviously seem happy with each other."  
"Well as much as I hate to say it, I'd have to agree with him. Ever since she broke into that hard headed skull of yours, things have gotten a lot better around that house."  
"Jeez grandpa, do you have to be so cynical?"  
"If it gets the job done, yes. That's why I 'm always so hard on you. That was just me trying to make you into something that any family could be proud to call son. And with the way you are now, I think we finally accomplished that."  
"Thanks. That's why I'm getting the ring today."  
"Are you now? When are you asking her?"  
"It's going to be her last Christmas present from me. I just hope she likes it."  
"Renton, if it's from you, I'm sure she'll love it."  
"Only time will tell grandpa. I just hope she says yes. That's my only worry."

* * *

Later on downtown as the snow began to fall silently once again upon the sleepy city of Bellforest, two of the ladies from GekkoState were making their daily rounds shopping for their loved ones for the holiday season. Sitting at a local coffee shop trying to warm up from being out all morning, one of them noticed another past member walking out of one the other shops across the street from them apparently doing some shopping of his own.  
"Well well, look who's coming out of the jewelry shop."  
"He's probably Christmas shopping Hilda."  
"For who? Wait…never mind…ignore that question. I already know Gidget. Looks like Anemone is going to be spoiled this year."  
"I wish Doggie would spoil me like that. He never buys me jewelry."  
"Same with Matthieu. Come on girl, I think it's time we give some clues to our men about what we want."  
"Right!"

* * *

"That was the first stop. Thanks for helping me out Grandpa. I wasn't sure what was what in there."  
"They would've told you if you asked, but I was honored to at least be of some assistance."  
"Thanks grandpa. But here is where I have to leave you. Got to do some shopping for you and the kids as well."  
"Don't let me keep you waiting then." he chuckled. "See you at home!"  
"Bye grandpa!" Renton yelled back as he ran off. "See you later!"  
"That boy, I tell you. He's going to be one heck of a father once he gets all his bearings straight." and with one more light chuckle, Axel headed off to do some shopping of his own. He figured it was about high time he took care of his holiday itch as well.

* * *

"Hilda! What brings you to our humble home?"  
"Just swinging by on my way home. Hi kids!"  
"Hilda!" they all cheered as they ran up for their turns at hugs.  
"Looks like you're all doing well. Is Anemone treating you right?"  
"She rocks!" Linck yelled happily. "Her cooking is the best!"  
"That's what I hear from your father. He has gotten a little plump in the gut lately. Now I know why."  
"Very funny Hilda." I giggled. "Okay kids, go play now." and off they went to either the living room or their bedrooms.  
"Boy, talk about a houseful of kids."  
"Yes, but I love them more each and every day. Hey, take off your coat and stay a bit."  
"Thanks. Boy, it smells good in here. What's cooking?"  
"Just making some cookies and pies. I always do during the holidays."  
"Just for that I may stick around for dinner."  
"You're more than welcome to."  
"Thanks. I think I will."  
"Good. Until then, I got something that'll wet that appetite of yours."  
"Oh really? This I've got to see."  
"More like taste." and I quickly put a piece of my famous apple pie on the dining table for her. "Enjoy."  
"Oh man! This is amazing! I never knew you could bake this good! This pie is just melting in my mouth!"  
"Glad you like it."  
"Like it?! Girl, I love it! I'm coming here more often!"  
"I better make more then." I giggled. "Going to have to in order to keep up with you."  
"Better believe it. So anyways, how is life going these days? Haven't seen much of each other lately."  
"Busy as always with the kids and the house."  
"Has Axel approved of your relationship with Renton?"  
"It's taken him a bit to get used to it I think, but he's happy that we're happy now, so it's all working out in the end."  
"Wonderful to hear. Oh, hey Gulliver! Long time no see little buddy!" she giggled as she scratched his head. Gulliver purred and cooed under her gentle touch, happy to see her. "Looks like you're doing well."  
"And he eats more as ever now." I giggled. "I swear I think I'm going to have to put him on a diet soon."  
"Nah, he's cute enough as it is."  
"True."  
"So, what are you doing for Christmas this year?"  
"Not sure yet. Haven't had much time to do any shopping yet."  
"I figured that. I did see Renton and Axel earlier this morning in the shopping district."  
"The shopping district? What would they be doing way out there?"  
"Not sure. All I know is that I saw them walk out of Crutches Jewelry Shop with a bag or two in tow."  
"Oh Jeez, had to say that, didn't you? Now I'm anxious to see what they got."  
"More like what Renton got. Axels hands were empty."  
"I see. I guess my sweetie was shopping for me over there."  
"Well it is his first Christmas with his current girlfriend, so he probably decided to do something special for you."  
"That's why I love him Hilda. He treats me so gently it's pathetic, but in a good way. Know what I mean?"  
"I understand completely Anemone. I'm glad things are working out so well. It really shows in your eyes every time I talk to you."  
"Thanks Hilda. I appreciate it."  
"No problem. Now, you got any more of that pie? I'm dying for some more."  
"Sure." I giggled. "Be right back."

* * *

"Okay, I have grandpa taken care of, Anemone is done, all four kids got new bikes of which I have to pick up later, and they also all got new toys and clothes. I think that should just about do it."  
"Renton!"  
"Huh? Oh, hey! Talho! How are you?"  
"Doing well, though it is cold as the dickens out here."  
"Tell me about it." he laughed. "I was just about to head over to the donut shop for a donut and a cup of hot chocolate. You up for it?"  
"You asking me out for a date?" she teased.  
"Not a chance."  
"Ouch! When did you learn to be so cold shouldered to a good looking woman?"  
"Good looking as in pregnant?" He chuckled.  
"Renton…" she scowled at him. "You're looking to get beaten."  
"Sorry." he laughed nervously. "Those wisecracks are only because I'm in a good mood."  
"I can tell. Those all presents for your family?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Wow, even Crutches. I know who that's for."  
"You guessed right."  
"I heard about the conversation you had with Holland yesterday."  
"Great…"  
"Hey, don't be so glum about it! I think it's a wonderful idea!"  
"Thanks, but it's just that I didn't want anyone else to know yet."  
"Oh don't worry about it. I'll keep quiet about it, I promise. It is the holidays and I do hate spoiling things at this time of year."  
"Good. Thanks Talho."  
"You're welcome. Now where's that donut shop? I'm freezing here."  
"Just a little bit up the ways. Come on."

* * *

"Wow, thanks for an amazing dinner Anemone. Are you sure you didn't work for Talho at some point in time?"  
"Nope. Pretty much taught myself. Had no other choice really."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"With Axel and Renton always gone, I had to eat somehow. And so eventually I just started learning from cook books and from time to time add my own personal touches to the recipes to make them my own. And like you tasted tonight, they're different from what normal people are used to."  
"I'd have to say so! This knocks Talho's restaurant out of the ballpark."  
"I don't know if it does that Hilda."  
"Oh it does, trust me."  
"Well thanks for the compliment. But I'd like to keep my cooking a secret if you don't mind."  
"My lips are sealed, trust me. Well I'd hate to say it, but I better get home before Matthieu starts combing the town looking for me. Listen, are you available tomorrow?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"We'll take a girls day out and go Christmas shopping together. What do you say?"  
"Sounds like a plan to me. What time do you need me ready?"  
"How does eleven in the morning sound?"  
"Sounds great. I'll have Renton watch the kids."  
"It's a date then. See you tomorrow!"  
"Night Hilda!"

* * *

Renton and Axel came home about an hour or so later. It was about eight at night and they looked tired and beat. But the crazy thing was that they all came home with their hands full of bags. The kids and I were so excited that we were ready to rip the bags out of their hands and have at them. But sadly we were forced to go into the other room while they hid the bags upstairs and out of our views. Those party poopers.

By the time all was said and done that evening, the kids were in bed, Axel was in the dining room eating going over the current bills and my honey was up in his room with his stereo on reading an old edition of Ray Out trying to relax his tired legs and muscles. Looking up the stairs towards his room, I was oddly curious why he was in the shopping district on the other side of town. "Hey, Axel, can I ask you something?"  
"What do you need Anemone?"  
"Were you with Renton in the shopping district today?"  
"Uhh…no…why do you ask?" He replied somewhat nervously. I knew it. He was. Those shaking eyes and nervous tone couldn't hide his little white lie. He was in a corner and he knew it. But I wasn't about to push the situation. Just rattling his nerves a bit was all I wanted.  
"Just wondering. Well I'm going to bed then. See you tomorrow."  
"Right. See you tomorrow."

* * *

"Night sweetie. See you in the morning."  
"Night Anemone. Wait! Hold on a minute!"  
"What dear?"  
"You don't want to stay with me tonight?"  
"Not sure. Is that an order or an invitation?"  
"Depends on how you see it."  
"Well let's see…you brought home a ton of bags as well as Axel, hid them from me and the kids, and won't tell us where they're at. So right at this moment I'm not sure what to think."  
"You're no fun." he chuckled at me. "Listen, I was going to ask you something."  
"What honey?"  
"How about one of us move into the others room? Doesn't matter which. I just really enjoy sleeping by your side now."  
"As do I. I've wished for that ever since I admitted my love for you."  
"Well which room should we use?"  
"Mine of course. It's a whole lot bigger than yours."  
"True. Yours is about ten feet wider and about the same width wise."  
"Making it the perfect room for a young and up and coming couple, don't you think?"  
"I don't think. I know."  
"Oh Renton…" I giggled. "Come on. Let's go to my room. It's time you got used to the décor anyways."  
"Oh, that'll change, I can guarantee it."  
"Don't bet on it. Let's go lover boy."  
"Yes ma'am." he laughed.

Since he was already ready for bed, that just left me to get changed. Not that it mattered to me. After our love making several days back, I wasn't afraid of showing a little skin to him. In fact, I giggled like a school girl at the exact thought of that. That is, until I heard him snoring. "He's asleep already?! That man, I tell you." sighing happily, I changed out of my clothes and into my red satin nightgown. It was one of my favorites that I rarely wore unless it was on a special occasion. But this time it was just because I was feeling a little on the sensual side. It ended just at the top of my hips and hugged my figure just enough to show off my curves. I then silently turned off my lamp, crawled under the covers and got comfortable. As if on cue, Renton turned and wrapped me up tight against him, cuddling close as he slept. Now I knew I was in heaven. It was just like we were married. Us, our kids, our own room together, and us living under one roof as a family.

* * *

"Morning Anemone!"  
"Hey Hilda! Boy, right on time. I was worried I was going to be late."  
"You're fine girl. Now let's go while the going is good."  
"Sure."  
"Hey, you alright? You seem a little peeved for some reason."  
"Oh, it's nothing Hilda. I was just hoping for a little 'attention' from Renton last night and he fell asleep before I could get it."  
"I see. I won't ask any further then. But it's not really his fault you know. He was out all day shopping by himself, so he was bound to be a little tired."  
"You're right. I even wore my red nightgown to get his attention."  
"I know that one. You bought it a while ago while you were still recovering."  
"Exactly."  
"That's kind of a naughty one if I remember correctly."  
"It's not that bad! Just shorter than the others."  
"Okay, this is starting to weird me out. How about we talk about something else?"  
"That works." I giggled. "But first, breakfast."  
"Sure. Let's eat."

* * *

"Papa!"  
"Need something Maurice?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Wrapping Christmas gifts for you kids! So I suggest you stay out of the living room until I'm done!"  
"Yes Papa!"  
"Renton, I'm off to work. Be back early this evening."  
"Okay Grandpa. See you then!"  
"Behave kids!" Axel yelled up towards their rooms. "See you when I get home!"  
"Bye grandpa!" they cheered as they waved from the banister at the top of the stairs. "See you later!"  
"Of course. Behave for your father now! Bye all!"  
"Bye!" we all yelled. "Okay kids, just play quietly until I'm done! I'll call when I am!"  
"Okay papa!"

* * *

"A puppy huh? Are you sure Axel will be okay with that?"  
"I don't see why not. Besides, I'm sure Gulliver wouldn't mind having a playmate to goof around with since he doesn't play that much."  
"I'm just worried about it working out since he's never been around other animals before."  
"We'll keep an eye on things, not to worry Hilda. I've been planning this for a while now."  
"Well, as long as you have, I guess I can't criticize your decision."  
"Better not or there will be hell to raise."  
"Point taken." she chuckled back at me. "So, when are you getting this new pet of yours?"  
"He's already bought and paid for. The shop owner is holding him for me until the day before Christmas so that way the kids don't get suspicious of what I'm doing."  
"Other than what Renton is doing, right?"  
"Pretty much. It's still annoying me what he's hiding from us."  
"I guess you'll see come Christmas."  
"I guess. So, shall we get our shopping going? It's going to take a while before we're done."  
"Well let's get to it!"

It wasn't until late that I got home, and much to my surprise the house was cleaner than I thought I had first left it. Of course, that could've just been me as well. Under the tree my eyes did deceive, as I saw many a present wrapped up and nicely put under the tree. Christmas music filled the air as everyone sat quietly in the living room. My mind was such a blur that I could not comprehend how a house that seemed so void suddenly felt so full of happiness and content. It was like a dream come true to me. "Hey guys, I'm home!"  
"Anemone!" two out of the three kids yelled. But much to my dismay, little Maeter sat where she stayed. "Maeter?"  
"I…don't want to call you Anemone anymore." she kind of solemnly said. "I want to call you momma instead." my heart skipped a beat and the tears began to flow. Right at that moment did my happiness show.  
"My dear Maeter, of course you can call me momma if you'd like. The rest of you kids may do so as well if you want." And with tears and gentle sobs, we all cried in unison, happy to finally be a family like I had always dreamed of.

* * *

"What a night, huh dear?" Renton asked softly later that night. "I never thought Maeter would do something like that."  
"Neither did I honey. It was the best moment in my life."  
"Well I'm glad it was. I just hope they don't forget who their first mother was."  
"I'm sure they would never forget Eureka, as I never will as well."  
"Same goes for Dominic also."  
"Both people of whom we will always remember this holiday season."  
"But of course." I said from our bathroom. "Hey honey, close your eyes."  
"What for?"  
"Just do it before I do it for you!"  
"Okay! I am, I am!" he laughed. This time I wasn't letting him get away that easily. I had put on the red nightgown I had worn last night with the matching red lace panties. I was needing his soft touch and special caress. I was wanting his gentle kisses on my body and my lips. I craved him and me becoming one complete soul. I wanted us to maybe be father and mother come Christmas. Silently I walked into our room and stood at the foot of the bed, ready for his gaze.  
"Open them sweetie." and so he did, his eyes shot open with love and wanton. "What do you think?"  
"Beautiful as always my dear. What's the occasion?"  
"No special reason really. I just wanted to spend some time with the man of whom I love so much."  
"Well that works for me. Come to bed now so I can spend the same time with the woman I love as well." And so I did, seductively crawling my way up to him until our lips met at last in a slow loving kiss that was so beautiful my knees went weak with his arms wrapped around me. So there I lay upon his chest, my head rested on his shoulder while we breathed softly, almost in sync with each other.  
"Hey dear, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure. What's on your mind?"  
"What do you think would happen if we had decided to start a family of our own someday?"  
"I'd say why not? We have four of them already, why not add on by a few?"  
"We? As you mean both of us? All four of those kids are ours together?"  
"Yes, I mean us my love. Those four kids are our kids together now. Nothing in this world will change that."  
"Renton…I love you so much…thank you." I said as I tried to keep the tears back in my eyes. "You don't know how much that means to me."  
"I think I do." and it was then that I felt his hands run up down my sides, to my hips and softly under my nightgown caressing my bare sides and back. My body tingled with excitement knowing what was going to happen next, but I said not a word. I then ran my hands down his sides as well to his boxers, teasing his body with kisses as I did.. As if on cue when I reached the elastic band of his boxers, he raised his hips so I could remove them. I smiled as I then gently took him into my hands and sat up so I could look down at the man of whom I loved. Pulling my panties to the side, I got on my knees, guided my love to where our bodies would become one again, and slowly lowered myself onto him, a sigh of bliss exiting my lips when I felt us become totally whole on this special night. "Anemone…I love you so…thank you for being so wonderful to us."  
"No need to thank me sweetie." I said softly as we began to slowly move in unison with each other. "I am who I am because I love you, and that's all that matters. Now as we make love to each other here on our bed, I know for a fact that I will be spend the rest of my days with the most amazing man in the world."  
"I feel the same way my love."

A little bit later on as Renton slept peacefully, I lay cuddled at his side, my head resting on his right shoulder, his body warming mine. Carefully as not to wake him, I sat up on the edge of the bed on my side and once again began to cry softly at the blessings I had been receiving since we admitted our love. Looking out the window at the moon that shone above us, I quietly said _"Lord, thank you for the love I have been given over these last almost three years. You have given me more than I thought I had ever deserved in this life, and for that I am eternally grateful. If you hear this, please if you can, grant me more so that I may live my life in continued peace and happiness."_ and with a final amen, I got back under our covers, cuddled back up close to my love, and fell into an eternal blissful sleep.

* * *

It was several days later and the day before Christmas had finally arrived. I was out picking up the last minute gifts as was my sweetie while Axel was at home with the kids keeping an eye on them so they wouldn't disturb the presents in the living room. Unfortunately I was feeling a little under the weather for some reason so I was trying to take it easy and not push myself too hard. Luckily I had run into Gidget who decided to help me along since I was getting my arms pretty full of bags. "Thanks for the help Gidget. I don't know if I would've made it without you."  
"You're welcome." she then said cheerfully. "You can ask me for help anytime."  
"I'm glad." I giggled in reply. "So, do you have your shopping done for Doggie then?"  
"Yep! And he's done with mine as well! I can't wait to see what I get tomorrow."  
"Neither can I. Can you help me bring this stuff home?"  
"Sure!"  
"Good, because I'm not feeling the best today."  
"Why not?"  
"Not sure. I wish I knew though."  
"It's probably some sort of bug of some sorts. You should be fine."  
"Yeah, you're probably right." At that moment though, my head started spinning, my heart began to start racing, and I felt light headed, forcing myself to stop and lean against a building. "Gidget…"  
"Anemone? Are you alright?"  
"Call…for help…" and those were the last words that I said before I passed out and fell to the sidewalk.

* * *

"Anemone? Anemone?"  
"Huh…?" I said weakly. "Who's there?"  
"It's me honey." a soft voice replied to me.  
"R-Renton?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where am I?" I asked as I focused my eyes. And sure enough, there he was along with our kids and Axel who were at my side in what I thought was an unrecognizable room.  
"At the hospital. You passed out while you were out shopping with Gidget."  
"H-hospital? How did I get here?"  
"Gidget called for help. You were brought here by ambulance."  
"What about…the presents I had?"  
"She's got them right now. She'll bring them to the house later."  
"O-okay…" I said weakly.  
"M-momma?"  
"Hi Elena." I replied with a smile. "Mommy is okay, so don't worry sweetie."  
"Nice to see you awake." a familiar voice said from my hospital room doorway. "I thought I was going to have to bring in the army to get you moving."  
"Hi Mischa." I giggled. "It's been a while."  
"That it has. Well the good news is that you should be able to go home shortly. It was just another fainting session that was stronger than usual. I ran some blood tests and came upon something interesting. I'm not sure what it is though until we go further into the tests. So when we find out, I'll have one of the other doctors give you a call at home and give you the results."  
"Okay. Thank you."  
"No problem. Now everyone out so she can get dressed. I'll draw up your release forms and have you out in about an hour."  
"Alright."

* * *

Christmas day. Outside the snow was falling silently upon our quiet city, the streets were silent, Christmas songs were playing on the radio, and we were gathered in the living room after our huge Christmas dinner getting ready to open presents. The kids already saw the bikes with each one having their names on it, so they were totally excited about that to start out with. Then it was the games, the toys, and clothes. It was pretty much the same when it came to Axel and Renton, just minus the toys and games. For them it was clothes, music, tools, and a few repair manuals that I knew Axel had wanted for a while now. As for me, it was cook books, dresses, sweaters, jeans, a few gourmet cooking supplies of which I had been wanting for a very long time, and a few pieces of jewelry that he said matched my beautiful eyes. I blushed when he said that, but he only pulled me close so I could rest my head on his shoulders. We still had not heard from the hospital about what they had found and I was getting anxious about what was going on with me. I still wasn't feeling the best but was a whole lot better than yesterday, which was a relief to not only me, but my honey and the others as well. So with the kids quietly playing with their new toys, Axel inspecting his new tools and those few repair manuals that he had gotten, I sighed softly as I continued to relax up against my love with his arms wrapped around me. But when I felt him move he suddenly triggered my curiosity. "You okay dear?"  
"More than ok." he said softly. "I'm excellent."  
"Oh really." I then said playfully. "And what is that supposed to mean?"  
"This. Everyone, eyes over here please." and that's when all went silent with smiles on their faces as they looked at us. My mind was now trying to figure out what was going on and so far, I wasn't having any luck at it. That is, until he starting speaking again. "Anemone, over these last six months or so you've given me a lot of reasons to finally go on with my life. And during that time I was finally able to fall in love again with a most beautiful woman of whom I'll never let out of my life for the rest of my days. So with this, I wish for you to become the one I'll spend the rest of my life with." and from in behind him, my sweetie pulled out a little ring box and opened it, sending my whole mind into shock. "So Anemone, will you marry me?"  
"Oh god…" I softly said as tears began to flow from my eyes. "Do you really mean it? You really want to marry me?"  
"If I didn't, would I be asking?"  
"Oh my dear Renton…" I sobbed as he slipped the ring on my finger. "Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" and with a passionate kiss and the longest hug probably on record, we all celebrated our joyous union as fiancés. But that wasn't the end of everything as the phone suddenly rang. I quickly got up to answer it knowing who it was. "Thurston residence, Anemone speaking."  
"Ms. Sorel, this is Gina Thomas at Bellforest Hospital calling concerning your test results."  
"Yes. I've been waiting for your call. What are the results?"  
"Well we ran every test possible and couldn't find anything wrong."  
"That's wonderful. Thank you."  
"But that's not the end of things Ms. Sorel."  
"Huh?"  
"Merry Christmas! You're pregnant!"  
"What?!" At that moment I didn't know if I should've been angry, upset, in shock or absolutely delirious with joy. But I quickly gathered my senses and asked one more time to make sure. "Are you positive about those results?"  
"Sure are ma'am. It's says you're almost a week in now. Congratulations!" and that's when I figured the heck with it. If it's a celebratory day, might as well do it the right way the first time. "Thank you Gina. Have a merry Christmas."  
"You too. And congratulations again!" and so I hung up the phone, the shock of the situation now hitting me at full force. It was Christmas day, I had just gotten engaged to a most wonderful man, and now we were expecting our first child. But how would I tell them?  
"Anemone? What's wrong?" Renton asked as I came back into the living room. I only sat back down besides him trying to decode everything that was going on.  
"N-nothing dear…the doctor said I was just fine."  
"Then why haven't you been feeling good lately?"  
"If I tell you, I don't want all of you to get upset or mad at us."  
"I can already tell what's going on then." Axel then said with a smile. "And I already approve. The love you've given my grandson has gave him that extra burst of confidence he's needed to get back on with his life so he could raise his children and love you back as well. So not to worry Anemone, you have no reason to be worried."  
"Thank you Axel. That means a lot to me hearing that come from you."  
"So what's going on then?" my fiance asked with a hint of worry. "Are you sick?"  
"Only with love darling." I giggled. "Sweetie, I'm, or should I say we, are pregnant."  
"R-Really?!" Maeter then asked excitedly. "I'm going to be a sister?!"  
"Yes you are." I giggled. "The doctor said I'm about a week in."  
"Well then, looks like we've got a new member coming into our household." Axel said with what I thought was the biggest smile I had ever seen on him. "This only proves how your love for each other has blossomed." and for once in my life, I think the prayer I had sent out the other day got through. I was now living the happiest day of my life with my new fiancé and our now arriving child.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for not updating everyone! Been busy with life plus working on a new project that is beyond anything that I've done before so it should be interesting to see how that turns out. Anyway, read and enjoy!_

 _Part Five_

"Ms. Sorel! I missed you the other day."  
"Sorry George." I giggled. "I got sick and ended up in the hospital the day I was supposed to pick him up."  
"Oh my! Are you alright?"  
"More than alright." I smiled. "I got engaged!" and while I said that, I raised my hand to show him the ring that Renton had proposed to me with.  
"Wow…that is a nice looking ring! But why would that put you in the hospital?"  
"Oh, that. The day I was going to pick Jackson up I ended up getting dizzy, light headed, and suddenly blacked out. I woke up several hours later in a hospital room with my honey, his grandpa, and the kids sitting around me."  
"Are you ok?"  
"More than ever! We found out later on that I'm pregnant!"  
"Holy moly! Engaged and finding out your pregnant at the same time! Talk about a happy day!"  
"Indeed! So, is my puppy ready to take home?"  
"Sure is! In fact, I think he's been anxious to see you again."  
"I am too." I giggled.  
"Good. I'll be right back with him."  
"Alright." and with a smile, I waited anxiously for him to bring out the delayed present I got for the family. He was a eight week old golden retriever that absolutely melted my heart when I first saw him. I knew at that moment that he was the one I wanted for our family. And when George first let me hold him, Jackson was all over my face giving me kisses by licking me all over my face. Well that was it. I told George he was mine, paid for him, and told him I would pick Jackson up the day before Christmas. But unfortunately that was when I got sick. But hey, better to be late then never.  
"Okay Ms. Sorel, here he is!" and as quick as a bolt of lightning, the little guy was up in my arms yipping and licking my face.  
"Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too Jackson!" I laughed. "Is his collar and leash ready to go?"  
"Right here! So he should be no problem to walk home at all."  
"Sounds great. Thanks for being patient George."  
"Don't worry about it. Just get him home and enjoy the little guy."  
"I will! Bye now!" and with a quick click of Jackson's leash onto his collar, we were out the door and on our way home with him bouncing and yipping around my legs.

* * *

"He's so cute! Is he really ours?!"  
"Sure is Maeter." I happily said after I had gotten home about thirty minutes later. "This was something that me and your grandfather talked over before I went out and bought him. BUT, the only condition is that you help raise and take care of him like you do Gulliver. Otherwise he goes back to the pet store."  
"We will momma!" Elena cheered. And with that the girls raced upstairs to their room with Jackson quick on their tails.  
"Behave up there!" I yelled. "Well, that was definitely worth it. Thanks Axel."  
"Call me grandpa dear. You are engaged to my grandson if you remember correctly."  
"Sorry, force of habit."  
"That's alright." he chuckled lightly back at me. "It'll take me some getting used to as well calling you my granddaughter."  
"I'm sure it'll be tough for both of us, but it'll be worth it."  
"Of course. Are Talho and Hilda still dropping by today?"  
"Yeah. In fact, they should be here shortly, so I better get ready."  
"Alright, but take it easy, understood? End up in the hospital again and it'll be me jumping down your throat."  
"Point taken grandpa. Thanks." I said softly.  
"Okay then. I'll be out then with the boys at Tony's. If you need anything, that's where I'll be."  
"I know where it is. Have fun!" and with that, grandpa had his coat on and was out the door after giving me a quick gentle hug, something of which he NEVER did, but I relished this newly found attention I was getting. But I knew I shouldn't get my ego inflated or else Renton would be on my case as well. So with that thought in my mind, I went to the kitchen to get the snacks and drinks ready for us ladies.

* * *

"So, what do you think Anemone has up her sleeve this time?"  
"I'm not sure Hilda."  
"Boy, you're a real help." She giggled in reply as the two ladies walked through the snow covered sidewalks towards the Thurston home. "I sure hope Holland has an easier time figuring you out."  
"Very funny. Maybe I should tell Matthieu about some of the mischief you caused when we first got into the military…"  
"Uh…that won't be necessary." Hilda then said nervously as she waved her hands in front of her. "That's a past I'd rather not get into."  
"Then I suggest you keep your smart-alecky comments to yourself."  
"I'll try." she giggled. "So, you ready to pop out that baby of yours yet?"  
"Am I ready?! I've been ready since I found out I was pregnant! I just hope time hurries up so I can start being a mom instead of feeling like an oven baking cookies over a nine month span."  
"Oh come on! It can't be that bad!"  
"Okay, so maybe it isn't all that bad, but I am tired of the swollen feet."  
"Now that I can understand."

* * *

"Alright, cookies, tea, hot chocolate, candies, small sandwiches…"  
"What's going on momma?"  
"AAAAHHHH! Maeter, sweetie, don't scare me like that!" I giggled. "I'm just getting things ready for when Talho and Hilda get here."  
"Oh cool! Can they see the new puppy?!"  
"Sure can sweetie! In fact, why don't you and the others play with him and Gulliver in the living room so that way they can?"  
"Okay!" and like a shot, she was up the stairs and back down along with the other kids and our two pets into the living room playing happily.  
"Those kids." I laughed as I shook my head. "They never cease to amaze me." And thank god I had the table ready because a knock on the front door signaled the arrival of my two friends. "Coming! Talho! Hilda! I'm glad you could make it!"  
"Us too." Talho giggled in reply as the two took off their jackets and hung them up. "Boy, even got the table nicely set up for us. What's the occasion?"  
"You'll find out in due time." I giggled. "Come on in and make yourselves comfortable."  
"I think we'll do that. Oh wow, a new puppy! I heard you were getting one! Oh he's so cute!"  
"Yep, that's Jackson. He's an eight week old golden retriever."  
"So adorable!" Hilda giggled. "Now I want one!"  
"Well Jackson is ours, so you can't have him."  
"Oh darn." she laughed. "Is he what you wanted to tell us about?"  
"That and a few other things. Kids, play quietly in here, okay? We'll be in the dining room."  
"Okay momma!" Maeter said cheerfully.  
"Hold on! Momma?" Talho asked curiously as we walked into the dining room. "Since when did this happen?"  
"Since the other day. She said she got tired of calling me by my name and wondered if she could call me that instead. Just looking at her sad face I couldn't say no to her, so I said it was alright."  
"Well that's a step forward in the right direction."  
"Yeah, you could say that. Now let's head to the dining room. I've got everything ready for a girls chatting session."  
"Anemone, you just said the magic words."  
"And what words would those be?"  
"Chatting session."

* * *

It was about two hours or so later and us ladies were still chatting away like a group of old ladies sitting out at an ice cream social. I fed the kids lunch along the way and fed Jackson as well since he's got to be fed at least three times a day. Renton had gotten home a little after five but went up to our room and relaxed there so us ladies could do our thing. But of course it wasn't without him giving me a passionate kiss before he did.  
"Okay, now that was a hot kiss." Hilda giggled. "I never get anything like that out of Matthieu."  
"Give him a little encouragement and maybe he will." Talho replied on the sly elbowing her in the ribs playfully. "You know it doesn't take much."  
"You should know. You're the pregnant one here!"  
"Hey!"  
"You earned that Talho. Fire at me and I'll fire back."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So Anemone, you haven't said much about you and Renton tonight. What's the big deal?"  
"Oh, not much really." I giggled shyly. I was pretty sure I was busted at that moment since it was true that I hadn't said much about our relationship. I kept my engagement ring in my jeans pocket to conceal any suspicion plus since I was only a week or so into my pregnancy, it wasn't really a problem hiding that fact. But now was as good as time as any to finally break the news to them. So with my left hand down reaching into the pocket, I was able to slip my ring on my finger with relative ease.  
"Oh sure, that's what all us ladies say about our men. Come on, spill it. What's going on with you two?"  
"Oh nothing." and that's when I brought my left hand back up to the table.  
"NOTHING MY BEHIND! That's an engagement ring! No way!"  
"You got it." I said while blushing. "He asked me on Christmas day."  
"Well, even I'm shocked." Hilda replied with a smile as she gazed upon my ring. "I never thought Renton would have it in him."  
"Well he did Hilda, and I've got the proof."  
"Boy do you ever. When is the wedding?"  
"We haven't started planning that yet. Most likely though if we can, I'd like to have it in the spring or summer."  
"Why so quick? It's not like you're having a baby or something."  
"That's the thing, we are."  
"WHAT?!"  
"It's true Hilda. I'm a week or so in."  
"This is too much girl! You've got my head spinning with all this."  
"You're not the only one." said Talho. "When did you find this out?"  
"The same day Renton proposed. The hospital called right after I accepted his proposal."  
"I'll be a cat's meow. This is the best news I've heard all day. HEY, RENTON! YOU BETTER TREAT THIS GIRL RIGHT OR IT'S YOUR BUTT ON THE LINE!"  
"I don't think that's a problem Talho!" Renton yelled back down from our room.  
"BETTER NOT BE!" she then yelled back. "I must admit Anemone, I'm a bit jealous of you. You not only get to spend Christmas with your boyfriend, but you get engaged AND find out you're pregnant at the same time. You just can't get any better than that."  
"No, not really." I said with a smile. "To tell you the truth, it was the best day of my life."  
"Well I'm glad it was." Hilda finally sighed tiredly. "It was definitely the highlight of my night."  
"I think it was for all of us."  
"More me than anyone else." I giggled. "So you two up for dinner with the family?"  
"Don't see why not. I could use a good meal after all this news."  
"Well just sit back and relax then. I'm about to knock your socks off."

* * *

Before I had known it, it was bedtime. The Christmas lights still shone softly in the living room, leaving me feel relaxed after a long afternoon with my friends. But safety came first, so I made sure to shut them all off before heading up to our room. The kids were sleeping soundly and Jackson had already marked his territory by sleeping next to Elena on her bed. I just smiled softly as I went in and kissed my girls goodnight. Jackson moved slightly, but that was it. The little guy didn't even open his eyes. Going over to check on the boys, I tried not to laugh out loud. Maurice had his head and right arm hanging over the edge of his bed while he slept and Linck was absolutely sprawled out and snoring lightly. Carefully as not to wake them, I got them readjusted and back under their covers. "Sleep tight my boys. Momma will see you in the morning." and with a couple more light kisses to their foreheads, I went into our room where my sweetie was laying in bed reading old lifting magazines. "Hi sweetie."  
"Hi honey. The kids sleeping?"  
"As good as can be expected. In fact, I think they're a little too comfortable."  
"Doesn't surprise me much." he chuckled lightly. "They've always been hard sleepers."  
"They must get that from you somehow. You're almost impossible to wake up!"  
"Am not!" he laughed. "I'm easier to get moving than you are!"  
"Prove it!" I said with a sly smile. "You have YET to get up before me."  
"Not my fault. I was a natural born sleeper."  
"Don't have to tell me that twice."  
"Ouch, that's a low blow." he laughed again. "Who would think that my fiance` would be so harsh on her future husband."  
"It just shows how much I love you baby." I said softly as I got under the covers next to him. "So, you ready to be a husband?"  
"You ready to be a wife?"  
"More than anything. How about being a first time father of a baby?"  
"To tell you the truth, I'm nervous Anemone. The other kids I was fine since they were older. But a baby is a whole new world to me."  
"Don't worry Renton, I'll help you along. I've had experience at this once before."  
"At least someone has."  
"Relax sweetie, you'll do fine, trust me. I'll show you what we need to do, take you to all the birthing classes, pick out all the baby supplies and furniture we need, and how in the end, I'll show you it's the best feeling in the world raising a baby."  
"Sounds like you have everything covered as usual."  
"If it weren't for me," I sighed softly as I cuddled up close to him. "this place would go nuts and fall apart all around you."  
"I don't think it'd be that bad Anemone, but I catch your drift."  
"Good. Now let's get some sleep. It's another long day as usual in our busy family."  
"Of course. Night love."  
"Night sweetie."

* * *

Soon winter began to melt away as the spring days started to warm the weather and our bodies from the bitterly cold conditions. It still got cold during the night, but the daytime temperatures were constantly above freezing, melting the snow and ice in quick succession with each passing day. It was early April and we were now four months in with five months remaining until our due date. I wasn't showing too bad yet, making me think our baby was going to be a small child, thus making giving birth a little easier than usual. But of course, mother nature always has a way of surprising us, so I know anything could happen.  
As for our wedding plans, those were well under way. The wedding spot was at the park where me and Renton first confessed our love for each other. The altar was to be placed under the same oak tree with us and our friends and family facing towards the ocean. My dress was going to be custom fit for my pregnancy, but I planned on getting it refitted after I delivered so that it would fit my 'natural' curves. But of course once again, my recovery would not only be planned by mother nature, but how well I took care of myself as I recovered as well. Too many variables if you ask me, but hey, that's just my opinion.  
On this particular day, I was over at Hilda's flower shop getting the final colors and flowers picked out for my bouquet and the table settings. We were trying to keep things simple so as not to go overboard budget wise, and Renton had no objections over that. Mainly because it kept his wallet lined with at least some money to raise our family. As for me, I finally convinced not only Renton, but grandpa as well to let me pick up a part time job to help take care of expenses. And as luck would have it, Talho took me in as a part time baker, letting me make my famous pies for the masses. And lo and behold, they were an instant hit. No one knew of Talho's secret of who was making them, and I liked to keep it that way as well as her. It frustrated some customers, but it just made me laugh as they left with those frustrated looks on their faces. I loved it though, so that was what mattered. "Anemone!"  
"Huh? What? Oh, hey Hilda. Sorry about that. Just spacing out a bit." I giggled.  
"It's alright, happens to all of us. So you wanted pink, lavender, and white carnations, correct?"  
"Yes, with red anemone's for the table settings."  
"They're a beautiful flower. Reflects your name quite nicely."  
"Hilda! Stop it! You're making me blush!"  
"Sorry, wasn't trying to." she giggled back at me. "So is there anything else we need to go over before the wedding?"  
"No, I think that'll do it Hilda. Thanks for the help."  
"Don't mention it."  
"Okay. So how much is this all going to run?"  
"It's on me."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Come on Anemone, two of my very best friends are getting married in almost two months! There's no way I would charge you for this! Besides, I do have your future husband working for me."  
"Yes, but I don't find that particularly fair."  
"Don't worry about it. I said it's on me, and that's final. I know how tough budgets are, so consider this a one time deal."  
"Hilda, you're the best!"  
"Yeah yeah. Oh shoot, you better get going! You still have to finalize the cake and the dresses yet!"  
"Oh darn, you're right! Bye Hilda!"  
"Later!" she waved with a smile.

* * *

By the time I got home that evening, I was dog tired. So was Jackson from what I could tell as he lazily dozed on the loveseat. The fireplace had been lit, leaving my aching bones feeling better the moment I walked into the living room. "Hi everyone."  
"Hi sweetie." Renton said to me in a soft tone. "How are you?"  
"Beat. Who would think that planning a wedding would be so tough?"  
"Well just think of it this way; only two more months and we'll be husband and wife."  
"I can't wait." I softly said after a gentle kiss from his soft lips. "How are the kids?"  
"They're doing just fine. They're all upstairs doing their homework."  
"The usual routine the way it sounds." I sighed happily. Stretching out on the sofa, I rested my head on his lap so I could rest my tired feet. "Ah…much better."  
"Looks like it." he chuckled as he gently brushed my hair with his hand. "That's something I don't get to do often."  
"Well when you do, my lap is available as your pillow."  
"Deal." and with one more warm smile, I closed my eyes and took a nap while he sat there happily as not to disturb my slumber.

* * *

A couple days later I was back at work baking in the kitchen since it was the only day out of three that my pies would be served. As usual like clockwork the lines began to form outside the door as we were getting prepared to open for the day. "Boy Anemone, it's a good thing that you come in early to bake those things."  
"Have to Talho. But it does help that you guys lay everything out for me the night before and have the pie crusts ready in the fridge. If it weren't for that, none of these would get done."  
"Have to help somehow. Can't have you bouncing around full time with you carrying that baby."  
"Speaking of babies, how is little Douglass doing?"  
"Like father, like son. That's all I've got to say about him. He's only three months and he's already stubborn as ever."  
"How so?"  
"Doesn't like baths, doesn't like going to bed, getting him to even take naps is impossible."  
"At least Holland bathes." I giggled.  
"That's true." she then giggled back at me. "But even he hates taking naps. He figures if he does that, he won't sleep at night."  
"Same with Renton I think, though I have yet to catch him taking a nap."  
"When he does, try to get a picture. Believe me, it's worth it."  
"I'll try." I laughed. "Well, looks like we're ready here. Shall we open up?"  
"Looks that way. I'll go alert the others. Time for the lunch rush."  
"Bring it on."

Once again, famous last words. My pies went so fast that I was forced to try to make a few more with whatever little supplies we had left. Usually I ordered supplies ahead of time so that way Talho knows what to get me, but this time I underestimated the hunger of the crowds and the first twenty pies disappeared faster than you could say 'whipped cream'. I was only able to dish out eight more, and to our luck it was enough to stretch out over lunch. "Anemone, I owe you BIG time for sticking it out today."  
"Don't worry about it. At least I was able to keep you going through the lunch rush."  
"I still owe you. Listen, go on ahead home. I'll have a little surprise cooked up by tonight."  
"You will?"  
"Just trust me on this."

And she wasn't kidding. It was near dinner time and I was just about to get dinner going for us when a knock on the door sparked my curiosity. Before I knew it an entire crew had came in, Talho in tow, set up our table, got the dinner served, and were back out the door with us just standing by as an audience in shock. By the time they had left, we had a gourmet meal for seven ready to be served. "Well, I guess she wasn't kidding when she said she owed me for staying late at work today."  
"Looks that way." Axel chuckled lightly. "Well, we better eat before it gets cold."  
"Hey momma, someone left a note!"  
"Let me see Elena." I replied as she handed it to me. Opening it and then reading it, my eyes began to water. "Oh my god…"  
"What's wrong hon?"  
"This is a note saying that Chez` Toni's where I work, by authorization of Talho, will be catering our wedding for no charge, no questions asked."  
"No way! Hilda already said she'd take care of the floral arrangements at no charge, but now this?! All we have to worry about now are the dresses, tuxes, and our marriage license."  
"And we have more than enough to pay for all of that." I cried softly while I continued to read the note over and over again. "Oh Renton…I'm so happy this is going so well for us. Our futures are looking brighter each and every day."  
"Yes they are honey. Yes they are."

* * *

"Momma, my dress won't fit!"  
"Mine won't either!"  
"Anemone, where are your hair pins?! I can't put your hair up without them!"  
"I need my eyeliner!"  
"Nail polish!"  
"Brushes!"  
"Where are my shoes?!" Yes, what you're hearing is the mass chaos of my house on my wedding day. I was now six months pregnant with what we found out was going to be a little girl of whom we were going to name Elizabeth Loraine Thurston. But that was with the understanding that we got past the wedding first. "Maeter, Elena, you probably have the wrong dresses! Try switching them! Hilda, my hair pins are in the bathroom! Top right drawer of the vanity! Gidget, check your purse! Talho, yours too! Mischa, of all the organized people you lost your hairbrush?! Just use mine! Same drawer as Hilda is in for my hair clips! Gidget, check on the bed for your shoes! They're in one of the boxes!"  
"Thanks!" Gidget said happily as everyone rushed around. "We'd be lost without you."  
"No kidding. Now let's hurry up everyone! I refuse to be late for my destined one!"

* * *

"You ready Renton?" Holland calmly said with a smile to his face. "This is the last day you walk around a free man."  
"I'm hooked and you know it." Renton chuckled. "Our child proves that already."  
"True enough. It's about time you settle down and got on with your life. We were all worried that you'd mope around for the rest of your life."  
"I probably would have if it weren't for her. I owe her everything for bringing me out of my rut and back into reality. If it wasn't for her constant love and caring, I'd be a lost soul for the rest of my days."  
"You have a wonderful woman in her Renton. Don't let her go."  
"I won't. You have my word."  
"You're a good man Renton. Now let's get going. I'd hate to be late for the procession."  
"Okay." he chuckled.

* * *

"Jeez, I'm so nervous I could puke." I stuttered on the car ride to my wedding.  
"That's just the morning sickness trying to kick in." Hilda giggled. "Just relax, breathe deeply, and calm your nerves. You're a beautiful bride on the way to the biggest day of her life. Don't get cold feet on us now."  
"Oh, I'm not, I can guarantee it. I'm not letting that man out of my sights for as long as I live."  
"So strong…"  
"Well you all made me that way. Now it's my turn to make him strong for our child." I softly replied with my hand over my stomach. "I'm sure Elizabeth will be happy to have a strong man like him to be her father."  
"All of your kids are Anemone. You've helped them come a long ways after Eureka's disappearance, as well as Dominic's passing. Let this day be a memory to them and all they've done to keep all of you safe and alive."  
"Thanks Hilda, I'll do that. OOH! I just felt her kick!"  
"Guess she's excited too. Her mom and dad are about to be husband and wife in about fifteen more minutes. You ready?"  
"I've been ready since the day he proposed. This is one man that isn't getting away from me."  
"That's my girl."

* * *

There was no wedding procession. We wanted to keep our wedding as simple and as elegant as possible. With the wedding music playing in the background courtesy of Matthieu. With Holland walking me up the aisle between all of our friends and family, it was like I was walking on pins and needles. "Nervous?"  
"And happy." I whispered back to him. "Thank you for doing this for me."  
"No thanks needed Anemone. It was my honor."  
"I just wish I had a father to give me away like normal girls do."  
"Don't worry about that. We've got it covered."  
"What?" he didn't get a chance to respond. By the time I asked what was going on, we were already at the altar where Holland handed me off to Renton.  
"Take care of her Renton. She's a very special lady."  
"I will Holland, I promise." he said with a warm smile. "You ready sweetheart?"  
"Yeah." I said softly. "I've been ready since the day you proposed to me."

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, it's a beautiful day for a wedding. With the sun shining and the warm breezes washing over us, you couldn't ask for a better day than today to be married to the one you love. And as I look at all of you today, I can see the support and love that you carry for this young and extremely expecting couple. Let that love you carry support them throughout the rest of their lives. Now, before I begin the ceremony, may I ask who will give this lovely young lady away today?" and this was the point where Holland had sparked my curiosity. Just what was he up to? Of course. I was about to have my answer.  
"I do." Holland replied to the pastor with a boast of confidence. "I'm taking the place of her parents."  
"Very well. Anemone, Renton, as I look upon the two of you today, I am blessed and honored to be able to help join you into the vows of holy matrimony. And as I've learned about what you've done to help further the cause of earth and now each other, I hope that the children you're raising now and the one that you are expecting with each other carries that cause with them as well while they grow up and turn into mature and loving adults. Are you two ready to join your hearts and souls into an everlasting life full of love, honor, caring, and faith?"  
"I am." I said softly.  
"As am I." Renton replied.  
"Very well. Anemone do you take this man, Renton Thurston, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love and care for him for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer until death do you both part?"  
"I do."  
"Do you, Renton Thurston, take this woman, Anemone Sorel, to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love and care for her for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer until death do you both part?"  
"I do."  
"With these vows, you two have pledged to live your lives together in peace and harmony, letting nothing get in the way of your lives as one. But before I can officially announce you as man and wife, the sacred tradition of the wedding rings must be performed as so you can prove with your undying loyalty that you'll keep these promises that you are about to share with each other. So without further ado, may we please have the rings." and what felt like several agonizing moments, Maurice came up with the rings gently laying on a pillow as so we could hand them off to each other. "Thank you son. You may take your seat now. Renton, Anemone, remember this moment for the rest of your lives. This is a day that will never be repeated with these final words and the exchanging of these two rings. Anemone, I need you to please repeat these words after me. Renton, with this ring, I promise to love you, cherish you, honor you and be faithful to you until death do we part. And so with this ring, I be wed."  
"Renton, with this ring, I promise to love you, cherish you, honor you and be faithful to until death do we part. And so with this ring, I be wed." And as I said those words while trying to hold back the happy tears that were filling my eyes, I slipped the ring on his ring finger, finally honoring the love of the man I held so dear in my life.  
"Renton, please repeat after me. Anemone, with this ring, I promise to love you, cherish you, honor you and be faithful to you until death do we part. And so with this ring, I be wed."  
"Anemone, with this ring, I promise to love you, cherish you, honor you, and be faithful to you until death do we part. And so with this ring, I be wed." he repeated as he slipped my ring onto my finger. That finally did it for me. We were one, a family unit that I had waited the last three years to have. This was our time, our moment, and now, our lives together, forever.  
"Renton, Anemone, these rings of which you just exchanged symbolize the unity of two lovers who have just pledged their undying love and devotion to each other. May that unity always be strong until your dying days. And so with the power vested in me by god and the city of Bellforest, I now proudly pronounce you man and wife. Renton, you may kiss your bride." and so he lifted my veil, wrapped his arms around my waist, as I did around his back, and finally kissed me fully and passionately for what felt like forever. I think I even heard a few hoots and hollers in the audience. I didn't care though. It only signaled for me the final words that were left to be said. "Ladies and gentleman, I proudly give you the new Mr. and Mrs. Renton Thurston!" and with a couple of 'I love you', me and Renton walked back down the aisle as husband and wife for the very first time.

* * *

Our reception was a fairly small one, and that was how it was all planned out. We stuck to a budget and plan and it worked out beautifully. The food, thanks to Talho, was absolutely exquisite, the cake was amazing, and the music blared until the early morning hours before we finally called it quits and went home for the evening. I couldn't have asked for a more picture perfect day for us and our family. To me, it was finally a dream come true. By the time we got home, I was on the verge of exhaustion. I was tired, worn out, my feet hurt, and I was dragging, or should I say forcing myself, to get motivated and into bed. By the time I did, I didn't even feel Renton wrap his arm around me. I just fell asleep and didn't wake up until I allowed myself to.

* * *

The next morning I didn't wake until late in the morning around eleven or so. Not bad considering I went to bed around two something in the morning, or at least somewhere around there. By the time I roused myself out from underneath the covers and into the bathroom, I could hear the sounds of laughter and giggling downstairs, making me curious as to what was going on. So I quickly brushed my long hair so that I looked somewhat normal before trudging slowly downstairs to join my husband and our kids. "Morning everyone."  
"Hey there my lovely wife." Renton chuckled at me. "I was beginning to wonder when you would get up."  
"Very funny sweetheart." I giggled. "Oh my…what's all this?"  
"Presents from the reception. They got dropped off this morning."  
"What all did we get?"  
"Not sure. We waited for you to get up before we opened anything."  
"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's dig in!"

* * *

By the time we got done, the living room looked like a complete disaster area. We had boxes, wrapping paper, ribbons, bows all strewn about like confetti at a parade. Made me laugh at the site as Jackson and Gulliver bounced around in it. But what got me were the gifts from all of our friends and who we considered family. There was a changing table for the baby, diapers, newborn clothing, baby blankets, Blenders and mixers for the kitchen, a toaster oven, some nice new dinnerware, a nice set of new mixing bowls, and finally, something that I had been eyeing at the baby boutique ever since I found out we were going to have a baby. A brand new crib that converted to a toddler bed as a child got older, saving us the hassle of having to buy a new bed when she got old enough. "Aww…they shouldn't have."  
"Well they did momma!" Maeter said happily. "They even gave us lots of money!"  
"They did?"  
"Sure did." Renton said with a smile. "And it's more than enough for me to go out and get whatever else little Elizabeth will need before she arrives."  
"What are we going to do with it?"  
"You leave that to me. It's going to be a complete surprise."

* * *

Well for the next few days after that, I saw very little of my husband as he was busy at work upstairs in his old room. He had refused to let me in, keeping it locked at all times and constantly hiding the key on me as so I wouldn't sneak in and peek. That was enough to upset me just a tad as this wasn't how I wanted to spend the first few days of my marriage with him. By the time he was done though, he had better have had a good reason for hiding out like he did. "DONE!"  
"Renton Thurston!" I yelled. "There had better be a good reason for hiding like you have! This isn't how I wanted to start my marriage out!"  
"Oh relax and come on up here! You'll love it!"  
"This should be good…" I said grumpily. I know I should've perhaps been easier on him, but my hormones were kicking in and usually that wasn't a good thing, especially with a six months pregnant woman. Walking past him, Renton ushered me in and opened the door. What I thought was him wasting time on some stupid project was anything but. The walls were painted a soft lavender with a white chair rail going all the way around the room. In the front right corner the crib was assembled and ready to go with the dressing table in the back right stocked up for easy access to the diapers and baby wipes. To the left front was a wooden rocking chair facing towards the middle of the room with a softly lit table lamp matching the dark cherry finish of the end table it sat upon. In fact, it all matched. The crib, changing table, lamp, and even the dresser that sat upon the left wall right after you walked into the room. In all the drawers the clothes were put away and organized with care while a little basket of baby toys sat ready between the rocker and dresser. In the end, all I could do was cry softly as I then realized that my Renton, of whom I was just mad at, had created the perfect nursery for our little girl when she first came home. "Baby…it's beautiful…"  
"You still mad at me?"  
"How can I be?! This is amazing! No wonder you were hiding what you were doing!"  
"It's all for you hon. This way there won't be able any problems for when Elizabeth enters our lives. She'll be able to come home where she'll be safe, warm, and comfortable."  
"That she will honey. Thank you."  
"You're welcome Anemone. I love you."  
"I love you too, more than anything."

* * *

Well before we knew it, the day finally arrived when Elizabeth said no more, she was coming out. It was about three fifteen in the morning when the first contraction woke me up out of a peaceful slumber. I figured "Alright, it's only a small one. Nothing unusual. I should be fine for several more hours." Wrong. Fifteen minutes later my water broke and that was it. She was coming full bore whether we liked it or not. "RENTON! Wake up!"  
"Huh? What? What's wrong Anemone?"  
"I'm going into labor! My water just broke!"  
"HUH?! Alright, the plan is set out! Let's get a move on!" And like a flash a phone call was made, Axel woken up, our bags taken to the car, and we were on the road to the hospital shortly after Hilda showed up to watch the kids when they woke up. The entire plan went off like clockwork thanks to all the organization that Renton did to avoid any problems or mishaps. Score one for my husband. He's turned out to be the most reliable man on earth.

* * *

"One more push hon! She's almost out!"  
"I can't take it anymore! I'm way too tired!"  
"Just keep going Anemone!" Mischa yelled back at me. "She's almost out! Come on! Do it for your family!"  
"Okay…" I panted. "Renton, hold my hand, please…"  
"Sure. One more time, okay sweetheart?"  
"Alright." By this time my face, no, my entire body was hot and sweaty from pushing. It had been almost a half an hour and Elizabeth was still putting up a fight. But one more push was all I needed to bring our daughter into our world. Just to reassure me, Renton gave me a warm kiss and a gentle smile. "Renton…"  
"Come on, let's do it together."  
"Okay!" and so after eighteen total hours of labor, Elizabeth Loraine Thurston finally came into our world screaming her head off. Apparently she wasn't too happy being forced out into the cold from the warm confines of her mothers body. At eight pounds, three ounces, twenty one inches long, she was bigger than we thought she was going to be. But after the cord was cut, her nostrils and mouth cleared of mucus, and was properly cleaned up, she was wrapped up in a warm blanket and a little pink hat and finally handed over to her mothers arms. By that time, she had finally calmed down and was almost asleep as she relaxed in my arms. "Renton…she's so beautiful…she's got your eyes."  
"Well she obviously got your nose and facial features. I can almost guarantee she'll look like her mother as she gets older."  
"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm just happy she's finally in our lives. This is a whole new start for us."  
"I wouldn't say a whole new start Anemone. Just a whole new adventure."  
"Yeah…a whole new adventure."


	6. Chapter 6

_Merry Christmas everyone! Got some free time tonight to get this uploaded. This is my present to all of you so enjoy!_

 _Part Six_

"Morning Anemone."  
"Talho…Hilda…" I said quietly the next morning. "I'm glad you could visit."  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Talho said happily. "How are you feeling?"  
"Tired, sore, worn out really."  
"You look that way hon. Is that Elizabeth in there?"  
"Yeah." I smiled. "She's at about twelve hours old now."  
"And sleeping soundly from the way it looks." Hilda practically whispered. "Same goes for your husband on the couch over there."  
"He deserves it Hilda. He was up almost twenty four hours before I finally convinced him to get some rest."  
"He's a good man."  
"Where are the other kids?"  
"With Axel sweetie. He said he'd stop by with them later today after you got some more rest."  
"Okay…that's fine."  
"Good. Mind if we hang out for a little bit?"  
"Not at all." I giggled lightly. "Anything for you two."  
"Alright. We'll keep it quiet for all of you. Besides, I'm sure delivering a baby isn't an easy process."  
"Especially with the way our daughter fought me, no." I smiled. "But in the end, it was worth it…"

* * *

"Are we going to see momma today grandpa?!"  
"Yes we are Elena." Axel chuckled at his newly added granddaughter. "But not until later on this afternoon so that way your mom can rest a bit."  
"Okay!"  
"I can't wait to see our new sister!" Maeter then said excitedly from the dining room table. "It's going to be really cool!"  
"But that'll have to wait until after school kids. Better get moving before you're all late!"  
"Okay!" they cheered in unison.

* * *

It was soon around two or so and I had just woken up from a several hour snooze without even noticing I had fallen asleep. Over on the sofa Renton was still passed out while Hilda and Talho had passed out themselves in the two recliners that sat in front of my hospital room window. Instead of waking the others, I grabbed the button for the nurses call and pushed it, activating the light above my door. Of course as always, it took them long enough to answer. "Afternoon Mrs. Thurston. Need something?"  
"Yeah. Help to the bathroom and something to eat."  
"I think we can do that for you." she said with a sweet smile. "Looks like your visitors got a bit tired as well."  
"Looks that way." I giggled lightly as not to wake the slumbering trio. "Especially my husband there. He needed it worse than anyone."  
"I see that happen with almost any father that comes in here after his wife gives birth. They always tend to stay up as long as they can and end up crashing at the end. Typical fathers I guess."  
"Sounds that way. What's on the dinner menu today?"  
"Hot ham and cheese, cheese fries, cherry fritter, and your choice of drink."  
"Sounds wonderful. I'm starving."  
"I'll have it delivered as soon as you're done in the bathroom."  
"Okay, thanks."  
"No need to thank me ma'am. It's all part of the job."  
"Hey, I still need to be polite."  
"In that case, you're very welcome."

* * *

"Grandpa!"  
"Hey kids!" he laughed as the four of them rushed at him and his car. "How was school today?"  
"Awesome!" Maeter then yelled happily. "Everyone is excited for me to see my little sister!"  
"I bet they are." he chuckled. "Well everyone get in the car, because that's where we're going."  
"Yay!"

* * *

"Whoa, did we fall asleep?"  
"Afternoon sleepyheads." I laughed. "Yeah, you did."  
"I wasn't expecting that." Hilda groaned. "Nor an achy body."  
"That's what you get for falling asleep in a chair."  
"How is it that your husband is still sleeping?"  
"Not sure. Mind waking him up?"  
"I've got it." Talho giggled. "Hey, shrimp! Wake up! You've got chores to do!"  
"But Talho…I want off today…"  
"No, no days off for you Renton. You have a baby to take care of now."  
"A…baby? BABY?! Elizabeth!"  
"Good afternoon sweetheart." I giggled. "Don't worry about the little one. She's quite content in momma's arms."  
"I see. How long was I asleep?"  
"I'd give you almost ten hours or so if I'm guessing correctly."  
"I did? I must look like a mess right now."  
"You're about as bad as I am right now love, so don't feel bad."  
"Nah, you're still beautiful."  
"Thank you dear. If you're hungry, the cafeteria is open."  
"I think I'll do that. I'll be back in a bit."  
"Okay hon. What about you ladies?"  
"We'll follow. Come on Talho. Time for some coffee."  
"Sounds great. Be right back."  
"Okay." I replied happily. After they had left, I looked down at our precious little girl who was sleeping happily in my arms, not making a sound. At that moment, I knew my life had finally become complete. I now had a loving family, a nice house, a beautiful little baby girl, and the best husband a girl could ever ask for.

* * *

"Thurston?"  
"Yes ma'am. I'm the girls grandfather and these are their four children."  
"All…of them?"  
"One of them is from the girls previous husband of whom she was widowed from and the others are adopted."  
"Well that's very sweet of them to take you all in. Okay…she's on the fourth floor, room 413."  
"Thank you ma'am. Now kids, you will behave yourself or you're all going home, understood?"  
"Yes grandpa." they replied in unison.  
"Good. Now let's go see your parents."

* * *

"Feel better with food in your system now?"  
"Sure do Anemone." Renton chuckled back at me. "I was starving."  
"I'm sure you were."  
"How's our little girl?"  
"She's as precious as ever." I said happily while my husband came to sit at our side. "We had a beautiful child together."  
"Yeah…that we did. And you want to know something?"  
"What dear?"  
"There's nothing in this world that I would trade all of this for. You and our kids are my life."  
"You're mine too sweetie." I said after a gentle kiss. "Mmm…I was beginning to miss that."  
"Well how about another one then?" he said softly. Renton then planted a long loving kiss to my lips that, if I was standing, would've made my knees buckle and my body melt at the feeling.  
"Now that's a kiss I could get used to."  
"I'm sure you could."  
"MOMMA!"  
"Kids! Grandpa!" I said excitedly. "Glad to see you all here!"  
"Glad we could make it. How is Elizabeth doing?"  
"She's doing wonderfully grandpa. She's already a heavy sleeper as you can tell."  
"I can see that. Renton, looks like you could use a shower."  
"Funny grandpa."  
"Go ahead dear. I'll still be here." I giggled. "Besides, I could use one myself here eventually."  
"Alright. I'll be back in about an hour or so."  
"Okay hon." I replied with a soft kiss. "See you when you get back."  
"Can I see her?" Elena asked me as he left.  
"Sure. But you kids be careful, okay? She's just a baby."  
"I will momma."

* * *

We finally got to go home two days later and I, or should I say we, couldn't have been more excited. The nursery was set and ready to go, our other kids were as happy as could be, we had two wonderful pets, a loving home, and the best family and friends that anyone could ask for. It was going almost too well, but I wasn't about to jinx it now. I now had things right where I thought they should be in my life after all the sins I had committed no thanks to Dewey and his schemes. Now don't think that I forgot what happened or what I did to endanger everyone's lives. Those memories still haunt me every night. I try not to show it though since I have to be strong for my family and husband. But I still think Renton sees it in me. He knows first hand what had happened when we first met, and that memory wasn't pretty. And how I had went from that sociopath to the person I am now was thanks mainly to Mischa, GekkoStates doctor. Now she was my primary care physician, therapist, and all around wonderful friend. Heck, she was even the pediatrician for all the kids. Talk about a sight for sore eyes whenever the children got sick or us for that matter.  
After the second summer of love while I was in the hospital recovering, that was when the realization of Dominic's death set in, setting me off into a violent fit that put me into the psychiatric ward for about a month or so until I was stable enough to be let out. And thanks to a lot of patience from the hospital staff and Mischa, I was finally able to come to the realization that a lot of things had changed in my life. And so with her support over the next two years and a lot of love from others around me, I could go on and love the child that me and Dominic had created before his death. Of course, that's when Renton, whose soul was also lost and wandering around, caught not only my eyes, but somehow my heart as well. Of course, you are all already familiar with that story. "Anemone?"  
"Oh, hey honey." I said softly. "Keep it down. Elizabeth is sleeping."  
"I figured that." he whispered gently in my ear. "But I could also tell that you had a lot on your mind."  
"Yeah…I do."  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because of my past. All that I had done to you, GekkoState, Eureka, Dominic…it haunts me everyday to a point now that it makes me wonder if I'm even worth keeping around here. But then when I see Elena, and now our daughter, I know it's all worth it to try to repent for the sins I created and to live a better life with people around me who all love and care for me."  
"Yes it is sweetheart." he whispered softly, his arms around my waist. "I now have someone in my life who can now love me in return for me loving her. I have a wonderful woman of who I am proud and happy to call my wife, and a person of who I know will be an amazing mother to our children."  
"I sure hope so. This is a life that I never want to end."  
"It won't until our dying days my love, of that I can promise."  
"I'm glad." I softly replied as I turned around in his embrace and rested my head on his beating heart. "For I love you so much that if I ever lost you, I'd don't know if I could go on living anymore."  
"I love you too, my sweet Anemone. And when it comes to our lives together, nothing will ever change, of that I can promise."  
"Renton…"  
"I love you hon."  
"I love you too."

* * *

Soon enough I was back to work part time and not only that, I was exercising as to keep my post baby body in shape. And I think I did too well. I not only got my normal curves back, but I think I enhanced on them a bit, causing Renton to, well, all I can say is that he has a hard time keeping his hand off of me. And much to my delight, I had no stretch marks from my pregnancy. That kind of threw off Mischa too when I did my check ups as well as Elizabeth's. She believed it to be because of my coralian makeup, but wasn't sure. I can pretty much guarantee though that she'll be looking into it.  
As for Elizabeth herself, she has turned into a little bundle of energy. Always wanting to play, always giggling, cooing, gurgling, rolling around, laughing, smiling, and just being her normal bouncy self. From what I thought was going to be a cranky child after I had pushed her out turned out to be anything but, though I do wish she slept more at night.  
As for me and Renton, things are better than ever if not at their peak. Our love for each other has blossomed into something truly special and amazing. Our communication is right on the money, our personalities are mixing beautifully, our affection is off the charts, and our lives together couldn't be any better if we tried. Granted yes we have those common little spats like any couple normally does, but that's just a common part of a relationship. It can't entirely be a smooth ride in life.  
Oh, and before I forget, I did get my dress refitted as I had promised myself after Elizabeth's birth, and I couldn't have been happier. Even the tailors found my recovery to be absolutely amazing. They told me flat out that I was the luckiest woman in the world to have recovered like I did. Guess I did something right after all.  
The kids, well all I can say is that they are growing up WAY too fast on us. Maurice is finding new interests in girls all of a sudden, making me wonder if we're going to have to have the 'talk' with him, Maeter is slowly following the same lead when it comes to boys, but I think we'll be safe for a while yet with her before the actual parent conference commences on that subject. Linck is now suddenly getting into sports, mostly soccer at the moment, making me wonder if I should enroll him in a junior soccer league or something along that line. Elena, well, what can I say? She looks more like her father everyday. And at being the second youngest, she's quite intelligent for her age. She's picking up on new things everyday these days and never forgets a single note or detail. Heck, we may even have a genius on our hands if we're lucky enough.  
As for the rest of the gang, they're going through their days like they're trying to live their last day on earth. Always out there working hard, making new friends, taking care of each other, helping each other out, and just being the people that I believe we were finally meant to be; normal everyday citizens. Me and Talho were still working hard together, Renton and Hilda were having a busier year than normal, Doggie and Gidget were, as always, out doing their own thing, and Talho and me were rocking the house at the restaurant as the popularity of the business suddenly soared. That figures.  
Soon though it was the end of September and going into October, so the Halloween buzz was in the air. Sadly though, I was the main target of a few people…  
"Anemone."  
"Hey grandpa." I happily said walking in the door from work. "How was your day?"  
"The usual. You got a package in today."  
"A package? I didn't order anything."  
"Well I don't know, I didn't open it. It's in the living room."  
"Okay. Wow, that's a good sized box. Wonder what it is?"  
"Open it and find out."  
"Okay." and well, I did much to my horror. As soon as I got to the box to open the top, Renton popped out in a zombie costume scaring the life out of me. I ended up falling backwards onto the floor screaming and turning white as a ghost until the screaming zombie suddenly starting laughing. "WHO?! What?! What is this all about?!"  
"Got you sweetheart!" a muffled voice said to me. And as soon as the mask was removed, there was my honey with the biggest smile on his face trying not to laugh. "Happy Halloween!"  
"Renton! Grandpa! You two are dead when I get the chance!"  
"Have to catch us first love." he laughed climbing out of the box. "And that won't be so easy to do."  
"Yeah, sure. Where is Elizabeth?"  
"I just put her down for a nap a little bit ago. She's probably still sleeping."  
"Alright. Jeez, I've still got Goosebumps on my arms. That was crazy you nut!"  
"All a part of Halloween my lovely wife."  
"Right…anyways what did you all want for dinner?"  
"Surprise us like you always do Anemone. You seem to be quite good at that." Axel said warmly. "I'm used to that kind of thing by now."  
"Okay, one surprise dinner it is. That is of course, after I get my heart to stop racing…"  
"Sorry hon, had to do it." Renton then chuckled at me. "It's just that time of the year." I just smiled slyly at him, gave him a quick kiss, and went to work to feed our family. Little did I know though, that was only strike one.

* * *

The next morning I was heading to work minding my own after dropping Elizabeth off to Gidget so she could baby-sit for us for the day. The kids were off to school and the other two were of course off to work. Renton and Hilda were stacked up to their necks getting ready for the upcoming holiday season. They had tree, wreath, and flower orders piling up fast. My poor husband came home so tired these days it was ridiculous. But he enjoyed it though, so that's what mattered to him. Business at Axel's garage had slowed a bit, but it was to be expected since it was a slow time of the year for him. But there was still more than enough day to day business to keep him occupied. As for me, the usual restaurant stampede finally calmed down and I was able to get on a steady pace with everyone. These days I could just make pies and even cook with the rest of the crew just to keep myself occupied. I pondered going full time several times, but I wasn't quite sure if I was ready for that yet. So I figured that if I was ready, I'd let Talho know. "Okay girl," I said to myself. "It's time to feed the masses."

* * *

"Okay, here she comes! Keep quiet everyone!" Talho whispered. "Don't say a word!"

"Hello! Anyone here?" I asked as I walked into the door at work. "HELLO! Jeez, it sure is quiet in here. I wonder if they're all in back in the break room?"

* * *

"Perfect!" Talho whispered to Jane. Jane was the head chef of the restaurant and the resident joker. If anyone was in a bad mood, she was there with some sort of wisecrack to make you smile or laugh. "You ready?"  
"Boss, I was born ready."  
"Good. Strike on my cue!"  
"Roger!"  
"Yeah boss!" Roger was our second in command in the kitchen. But when Jane was working, he mainly handled the deli end of things.  
"You get her when she walks by the freezer!"  
"Right!"  
"Everyone else, you know what to do!"

"Hmm…sure is quiet in this place. I can't even hear anything in the break room. What's going on around here?" walking past the grills and prep area, my mind was wandering, trying to figure things out. I quickly looked into the walk in fridge just to keep my suspicions at a minimum and didn't see anything. "Okay…perhaps I'm going crazy after all…" I quietly said to myself.

"Okay Jane, now!"

"Hello! Anyone here?!" I yelled again. And when I heard a small clank from the kitchen, I turned to see a masked figure all dressed in black racing at me with what looked like our large carving knife. Not knowing what to do, I just screamed at the top of my lungs and backed up to a wall until the person was face to face with me, the knife hanging over my head. "W…w…who are you?! What do you want?!"  
"Nothing, other than to wish you happy Halloween!" and that's when Jane pulled of the ski mask and started laughing. "Got you!"  
"Got me?! Got me?! I nearly had a heart attack! One more stunt like that and I'll be getting carried out of here on a stretcher!"  
"In that case, better call Roger off." Talho laughed. "Roger, come on out!"  
"Oh darn." he laughed as he climbed out of one of the employee lockers. "I was hoping to give her a good scare. But oh well, I think Jane has done enough."  
"Way more than enough Roger." I said still gasping for breath. "It was more like overboard!"  
"Sorry Anemone. Talho's idea. We just went along with it."  
"I'll forgive you this time, but be warned; revenge will be on the horizon!"  
"We'll take that as a warning." Talho giggled. "Well, I'd hate to say it everyone, but we have to get ready to open. I'll unbury the rest of the crew and we'll get rocking."

* * *

I arrived home late that evening sadly and really much to my dismay. I was hoping to have been able to be home in time enough to make dinner for everyone like I had enjoyed so much in my life. But walking home with Hilda next to me, I guess I just had to take life's little bumps and grinds and just go with the flow of things. Still, I didn't care for it too much. I preferred having my nights with my husband and kids so that they all knew I would be home for them each and every night. Plus with little Elizabeth in our lives, I wanted to be home as much as I possibly could so she knew I was there to take care of her. "Hey, Anemone!"  
"Oh, huh? What? Oh, sorry Hilda. I was just thinking, that's all."  
"About Renton again?"  
"Partially yes." I giggled. "But more my family as a whole. I mean, I know everything is going well and we're all happy with each other, but I worry sometimes that with me working that they'll think I don't want to spend time with them or take care of them."  
"Come now Anemone, why would you think that?"  
"I'm not sure, that's the thing. I only do it so I can do my part to support everyone and everything."  
"Still insecure about things, aren't you?"  
"I wish I knew."

* * *

By the time I did actually arrive home, Hilda had cheered me up a bit, but I was still unsure of myself. But as to why I still didn't know. I took care of the house just fine, I had been raising the children beautifully from what I had been told, my marriage was absolutely amazing, and our child, Elizabeth, was such a beautiful little thing, though she was growing up rather quickly in my eyes. But that might have been just me. Giggling to myself, I unlocked the door and went inside where I was immediately ambushed by a passel of marauding children. "Hi kids!"  
"Hi Momma!" they giggled and laughed in unison. Never had they done this before, which made me curious as I was suddenly tackled to the floor laughing with them.  
"What got you kids into this kind of mood? Usually you're in bed by now."  
"We wanted to see you first!" My daughter then said happily. "We haven't seen you all day!"  
"Yeah!" Maeter then said giggling. "We missed you!"  
"Well I missed you all too. Sorry if I had to work late."  
"It's okay! We still love you!" Linck replied with a smile. Love. They had never used that word around me before. I mean, I know Elena did since I was her actual mother, but the other three I never even imagined them saying that to me. It was strange, yet warm and inviting, like a wall that I thought was still there somewhat had suddenly got broken down and smashed into oblivion. "Momma?"  
"I'm sorry Linck, but did I just here you say that you all loved me?"  
"Yes we do Momma! You're our Momma!" Maurice said with a smile as his deep brown eyes dug into my lavender ones.  
"Thank you kids…" I sniffled. This was the first time I had felt fully accepted by them after so long, so tears were, well, not easy to stop.  
"Momma? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I am Maurice. Momma is just happy since that's the first time you kids have said that to me."  
"Sounds like our family has just gotten a bit stronger." and when I looked up, there was the love of my life with our daughter bright eyed and smiling in his arms. "Okay kids, get off momma so she can get her coat off."  
"Okay!" and like a shot they were off and helping me get back to my feet.  
"You alright sweetie?"  
"More than alright. I'm wonderful honey."  
"Oh really? Did everything go okay today?"  
"Well I did get blasted with a Halloween prank today at work which was hilarious, but other than that, I've been feeling a little down."  
"What does 'down' mean daddy?" Elena then asked while looking up at him.  
"It means your momma was feeling sad today Elena."  
"Why were you sad momma?"  
"Well sweetie…" I replied while kneeling down in front of all of them. "Your momma was sad because on some days she's still unsure of herself."  
"What's unsure momma?"  
"It means I'm still not that confident on some occasions that I'm doing a good job taking care of you kids, the baby, and the house."  
"But you are momma!" Maeter then said. Her eyes suddenly had a soft look of worry in her eyes, and I could tell right away that I was scaring her a bit.  
"Yes, I know that now sweetie." I said as I gently put my arms around our blonde haired child. "But you have to remember now; momma has been put through a lot in her life, so I may have days like this. So as long as I know you kids love me, that's really going to help me get my confidence back to where it should be."  
"Which means kids;" Renton then said. "that you have to show your momma every day how much you love her or else she'll be sad all the time."  
"We can do that!" Linck cheered. And before I could react, all the kids had tackled me back onto the floor in the living room and we were soon into the biggest tickling and wrestling match that I had ever been into in my life.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the delay everyone! Here's part seven!  
_

 _Part Seven_

"Okay, okay! I give up!" I laughed later on. The wrestling match had went on for about a half an hour or so, completely draining my energy reserves. Sadly though my kids still had energy to spare. "Come on kids, it's past your bedtime."  
"Oh let them be Anemone." Renton laughed. "They deserve the chance to stay up with us at least every once in a while."  
"You sure?"  
"Come on, it'll be fine."  
"Well…alright. But this is a privilege, nothing more."  
"Agreed."  
"YAY!" the kids suddenly cheered happily in unison.  
"Alright, alright." I laughed. "I get the picture kids. Come on into the dining room. You can all have a treat."  
"You're cool momma!" Maeter said with a smile as she and Elena bounced at my side. "Just like my other momma!"  
"Maeter dear, I'm not like your other momma at all. Granted she is a very special person in your life, but I can never replace that memory."  
"I know momma, but you're still cool like her!"  
"Thank you sweetie. I do appreciate the way you kids think of me now. And I promise that no matter what, I'll do my best to take care of you like Eureka did."  
"I'm proud of you Anemone." Axel then said from the kitchen doorway. "You've come a long ways since we first took you in."  
"Axel…" I said softly.  
"Grandpa, Anemone." he chided gently with a smile. "I know it hasn't been easy for you to come up to this point, and it hasn't been easy for us either since we've helped with your rehabilitation."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really." Sitting down in one of the dining room chairs, Elena quickly jumped into his lap before he looked back up to me with a smile. "It took a lot of patience in order for me to help take care of things, and that is no easy feat. From helping you get back to walking again, raising Elena until you were healthy enough to do it on your own, taking care of Renton and Eureka's kids, watching the house, working to keep this roof over our heads, and doing it without any help at all took more than this old body is probably capable of."  
"What made you do it?"  
"Because you remind me of Eureka, Anemone. Yes, I know you two are completely different and come from totally opposite backgrounds, but each time I looked into your eyes, I was able to see a girl, no, a woman who was full of pain, hurt, guilt, and sorrow."  
"Yeah…but…"  
"I'm not done Anemone. At the same time, I was able to see that same woman who was full of life, love, caring, passion, and determination. And that is the one I tried to bring out the most in you, and as you can see, you have done that and more."  
"Grandpa…thank you…" I cried softly as I tried to keep my tears from falling from my face once again. "I wish…I could do something to make it up to you."  
"You already have Anemone. You took over caring for the house, the kids, Elena, and even brought Renton back to life. Not only that you made him a wonderful husband to yourself , an excellent father to the kids, but you also brought each other a new life into this world, your daughter of who looks more like you and Renton everyday. Little Elizabeth."  
"Yeah, you're right." I sobbed softly as Renton wrapped his arm around my waist. "I couldn't have done it without the support of all the ones I love in my life after all." and as I looked into the eyes of the man that I loved and the clear jubilant eyes of our daughter as she lay cradled in his arms, I could suddenly, for some reason in my life, feel my spirit soar for the very first time.  
"Of course you could have hon." Renton gently replied as he looked down into my eyes. "But if you did, the outcome could've been a whole lot different."  
"Well I'm happy it came to this one sweetie, more than anything." I said after a gentle kiss. "This is my life now. And I promise with my heart that I will make it the best I possibly can."  
"Wouldn't expect anything less out of you Anemone. Now, how about that dessert?"  
"Oh! I almost forgot about that!" I giggled. "Everyone make yourselves comfortable. It's coming right up."

* * *

Later on after the kids got off their sugar high, no thanks to chocolate sundaes, we were finally able to get the restless quartet into their quarters and off to bed. It took a bit to get them to sleep, but they finally dozed off letting me breath a sigh of relief. I knew it was my fault for letting them have the ice cream, but who knew they had such a reaction to sweets? But I loved the family time, so I guess I couldn't really complain too much. Axel had bid us goodnight earlier a little before we had gotten the tykes ready for bed since they were still trying to run off some of their energy. Needless to say though Jackson and Gulliver didn't care as they stared at us from the sofa before yawning and going to sleep themselves. Typical animals. But by the time all was quiet I was pretty much tuckered out. Even Elizabeth went right to sleep, which was a miracle to us as she would get quite fussy when it came to bedtime. By the time I had entered our room, Renton was already under the covers sitting up against the headboard reading one of his favorite magazines. "Comfy dear?"  
"Always." he chuckled. "The kids asleep finally?"  
"Yeah. Felt like it took an eternity though."  
"Natural reaction when it comes to kids and sugar I guess." he said with a smile as I began to change for the night.  
"Well now I know not to serve ice cream so late."  
"Good thinking." slipping out of my work pants and shirt, I could hear my lovely husband give a low wolf whistle. I knew he was trying to hide it but my ears were just too keen this time.  
"I heard that."  
"Heard what?"  
"You know." I said with a sly grin as I turned my head to look at him. So just to rile him up and tease him, I began to enticingly drop my bra straps off my shoulders, hugged my body as I danced seductively before reaching around and releasing the hooks from the back. Letting it fall from my front and off my arms without turning to face him, I knew he was irritated. But I wasn't about to let him have what he wanted. So I moved closer to my dresser as to make him think I was about to take out one of my sexier nightgowns. Instead I pulled out my floor length black one without him seeing it and quickly pulled it over my head. Right then I quit the dance and came to bed.  
"What was that for?!"  
"Just to tease you love." I seductively replied as I got under the covers. "You like it?"  
"Let's just say I'm a bit 'uncomfortable'."  
"Good. That means I did my job then." I giggled. "Night love."  
"Night dear." he said. And with a frustrated sigh, he turned off his lamp and went to sleep. I just laid there and laughed to myself quietly before going to sleep myself. Though I wasn't in the mood to make love to him, it didn't mean I couldn't tease him.

* * *

"Getting a place of your own? You sure about that?"  
"I was thinking about it Hilda." Renton sighed the next morning at work. "I know we have more than enough room for everyone at the house, but I wonder if we should let grandpa have his space."  
"I'm not so sure about that Renton."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Renton, though I do know Axel is a very capable man, even at his age. But a time will come where he will have to slow down and take it easy. And at that time he may or may not need someone around to help him with things on a daily basis."  
"Isn't that what a retirement home is for?"  
"Yes, it is, but what makes you think that's what he wants to do?"  
"I don't know. I'm sure he enjoys having us around…but I thought us starting a life of our own in our own home would be beneficial for everyone."  
"It's a sweet idea Renton, and I'm sure Anemone would love it, but you should talk to Axel first and see how he feels."  
"You think so?"  
"Call it a hunch Renton. You're a sweet guy and an awesome friend. But there are some things in life you have to consider before you go through with things. Just trust me on this and talk to Axel and Anemone. I'm sure they'll see where I'm coming from as well."  
"Alright, I will. Thanks for the tips Hilda."  
"It's what I'm here for Renton. Now, have this order of carnations delivered. Address is on the delivery worksheet."  
"Sounds good. Thanks again."  
"No problem. Now get moving!"  
"Right! Be back soon!" and with a wave to each other, Renton was off to another delivery to hopefully brighten another customers day.  
"Bye Renton!" she yelled back to him. "You're a wonderful guy Renton." she quietly said to herself after he left. "But it looks like you still have a few things to figure out in life."

* * *

"A home of our own?" I asked out of curiosity. Renton had wanted to talk to me and Axel about our living conditions. As to why when he first mentioned it at dinner he didn't elaborate on. But the look of concern on Axel and the children's faces let me know right away that it was a possible serious situation that grandpa didn't seem pleased to hear about. But when he looked at me I gave him a gentle smile letting him know everything would be alright. I could tell it calmed him down a bit which made me breath a sigh of relief right at that very moment. For the rest of dinner we ate in silence and didn't speak a word of it until after the kids were in bed. That was tough to do though since they themselves were kind of restless. "Why would we do that?"  
"Well I didn't know if it was a good idea or not dear, that's why I wanted to talk to you about it."  
"What brought it up then grandson?" Axel chided. "Is my home not good enough for you?"  
"No! I mean…yes, it is! And it's been great! I just thought that with so many kids around and us not sure if we're going to continue expanding our family or not that you might want your own personal space back."  
"Renton, if it was an issue, don't you think I would've brought it up by now?"  
"Well…?"  
"He's right sweetie." I said calmly trying to relax his worried bundle of nerves. "I'm happy where I'm at and so are the children. I'd really hate to move them someplace strange when we have everything we need right here."  
"But what if we do continue to have more kids Anemone?"  
"Easy solution if you ask me." Axel grumbled.  
"What do you mean grandpa?"  
"It's not that hard Renton." he then sighed. "All we have to do is build bunk beds for the kids if you do happen to have more kids. Both of the kid's rooms can hold two bunk beds each. That's eight kids. Plus once all the kids are old enough, we can convert the nursery one more time into one more kids bedroom. That'll be enough for twelve kids."  
"Easy grandpa." I quickly chimed in. "Five is good at the moment. We may have three more to make things an even eight, but that's as far as it'll go."  
"And are you able to determine that fate?"  
"Well…no."  
"Exactly. Listen Renton, this house I bought so that you, Anemone, and the children had a place you could call home. If I didn't care I wouldn't have done it for all of you. So as long as you consider this house home, you have no reason to worry about me. Besides, I enjoy the calamity. Keeps me on the go and moving, which is what I need for these old bones."  
"You sure grandpa?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
"Well sweetie, there you have it." I said as I relaxed and cuddled close to his side. "This house is our home. This is where we'll raise our family."  
"So…you don't want us to have our own place?"  
"No baby. I love it here, and I wouldn't change a thing. This is where I want to stay always."  
"Alright, I won't argue with that then." he then replied with a warm smile. "We'll stay."  
"Good. That's settled then." Axel the said getting up from his chair. "And on that note, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."  
"Night grandpa."  
"Night kids." he said with a smile.  
"Kids." Renton then chuckled. "Hasn't called us by that in a while."  
"No he hasn't. Feels nostalgic, doesn't it?"  
"Sure does. Well, how about we get to bed ourselves?"  
"Sounds wonderful. Been a long day anyways."  
"Same here." he said taking my hand. "Shall we?"  
"We shall."

* * *

So later on that evening as everyone slept, I had woken up coughing lightly with a dry throat. So I quietly got up out of bed as to not wake Renton and made my way downstairs for a glass of juice. Leaning up against the kitchen counter next to the sink, I had to ponder if what Axel had said earlier in the night about us maybe expanding our family someday. I knew I had wanted more children someday, and I'm sure Renton did as well, but eight, twelve kids? That was almost too much. But thinking about it, it all seemed like a possibility. He was right about the kid's rooms as they all had room to handle that plus toys and dressers, so that issue was something we didn't have to worry about. And besides, as they all grew up, we could just keep moving and converting things over as needed. So things were possible after all. We could have as big a family as we wanted and not have any problems. Still, twelve was not in the future as it was a bit much, but as I and anyone else knows, anything is possible. Heck, I'm only going on twenty, so it can't be all that bad. "Anemone? What are you doing up?"  
"Hi sweetie. Sorry, did I wake you?"  
"No. When I turned and didn't feel you there I got worried."  
"I was down here getting something to drink. Got thirsty."  
"Okay. You feel okay?"  
"I'm fine honey, don't worry. I was thinking to myself really."  
"About what?"  
"About what Axel said about us having more kids someday. I know he said we could twelve children if we wanted, but even that sounded like a bit much."  
"Well you know grandpa Anemone. He thinks realistically when it comes to certain things."  
"Well if that's realistic, I'd hate to see what really happens." I giggled.  
"Same here." he chuckled back at me. "But we take life with what it gives us dear. If more children is what's in our future, so be it. More children it is."  
"Can I ask you something Renton?"  
"Sure. You can ask me anything."  
"Do you really think we're capable of raising such a big family like that?"  
"Don't know if we don't try. At least that's what everyone says."  
"True." I giggled. "When do you think we should try for our second child?"  
"Give it time hon. Elizabeth is only going on three months old now. Give yourself more time to take it easy and recover. Maybe around Christmas time again or after the new year we can try if you're up to it.'  
"Not sure if it'll be that soon Renton dear, but like you said, anything is possible."  
"Of course. Now how about we get back to bed?"  
"Sure."  
"But with special service."  
"Huh?" and before I could react, my sweetie scooped my up into his arms and began to carry me up to our room. "What's the occasion?" I asked softly.  
"Oh nothing really. Just felt like it."  
"If you say so." I giggled. And with a peaceful sigh I rested my head against his shoulder with my arms around his neck as he carried me up the stairs, into our room, and gently lay me onto our bed where he then proceeded to lay next to me until we fell into a blissful slumber.

* * *

"So a no go on a place of your own huh? Must be a bummer."  
"Not at all Talho." I replied at work the next morning. "In fact, we couldn't be happier with that decision. Moving the kids and trying to get them used to a new home and a strange neighborhood would've been a tough adjustment to make. And besides, like Axel said, if we ever decided to have more children someday, there's more than enough room to do it in."  
"More children eh? Do we need another baby shower already?"  
"No, not yet Talho. Renton wants me to take my time and continue recovering first."  
"That's a good man you have there. Putting you first before anything else."  
"That's why I love him. I mean, he's done so much for me and the kids lately that it's incredible. I'm perfectly capable of doing everything I was able to before I was pregnant and he still tells me to take it easy and takes on the jobs and chores himself. He's a completely different person now ever since we took each other into our lives."  
"He's come a long ways Anemone. But anyways with the Thanksgiving holiday coming up I need you to work on that day."  
"WHAT?! Are you nuts?! No way! Isn't happening! I have a family I plan on spending time with."  
"Sorry Anemone, but I need you. We'll only be open about four hours and I need a cook since Jane and Roger already have the time off."  
"Talho, I already said no, and that's final. Our agreement with this job is that I wasn't going to work holidays so I could spend them with my family. You even saw that on my application. I'm not going back on it."  
"Please! I need someone who can do it!"  
"Then do it yourself! You own the place, you know how to cook in here, so you do it!"  
"Hey! I'm the boss and what I say goes! You're here like it or not!"  
"You wish!" I growled in her face. "You are NOT going back on that agreement. It's my way or the highway Talho. Take your pick." and with those final words I went back to my work as she stormed off into her office, slamming the door behind her. She could sit in there and sulk all she wanted to. I'm not giving my holidays to my job. Those were for my family and them alone.

* * *

I got home a little before five still storming and with my blood still boiling. Me and Talho had a few more words with each other before I left and it didn't go down pretty. I was so pissed that I was about to walk out the door and say I quit. But thanks to Jane she was able to separate us before that happened. Instead I just came home, threw my coat onto the coat rack in the foyer and stormed upstairs to our room where I slammed the door behind me. "Daddy, what's wrong with momma?"  
"I don't know Elena. She probably had a bad day at work. Just stay down here and let momma relax, okay?"  
"Okay!"  
"Good girl." he chuckled as she took off to play in the living room.  
"You going to let her stir like that?" Axel asked him from the dining room table.  
"I just want her to cool off a bit before I go disturbing her. Besides, I don't need my head getting chewed off."  
"Good point. She'll talk when she's ready I guess."  
"Perhaps. Until then, We had better stay out of the way."  
"Yeah."

* * *

No one said anything more that evening about me as I stayed in our room all night. After I had gotten home I just changed out of my uniform, into my nightgown, and crawled under the covers with a book trying to clear my mind. This night is one of which I had never wanted but alas, they were unavoidable. The only time I ever said anything was when Renton came to bed a little while later. "Uh…is it safe to enter?"  
"Yeah sweetie, you're fine." I sighed. "Sorry about that."  
"It's alright. That's why I didn't come up and bug you. Figured you'd want some time to yourself."  
"Thanks."  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"No. I'd rather forget about it all."  
"That's fine. I won't force the issue then."  
"Thanks dear. You're the best."  
"I try." he said with a light smile. "You still thinking about going full time there?"  
"No. I'm going to stay where I'm at. It's easier on me that way and it lets me be here for the kids."  
"Perfectly fine. We're doing well anyways so it shouldn't be an issue."  
"That we are. You working tomorrow?"  
"No. Day off. Back to the grind on Tuesday though."  
"I'm off also."  
"A day off together? That doesn't happen often anymore."  
"What should we do?"  
"How about we go out for the day? Just me and you."  
"Sounds like a wonderful idea. I could use it."  
"It's a date then."  
"A date it is."

* * *

The next morning after the kids were off to school and Elizabeth off to Gidget's since she agreed to baby sit for us, me and Renton were off for a much needed day alone together. We made a couple of quick stops along the way to take care of a couple of bills first but after that, it was our time together. "So my dear Anemone, what do you want to do first?"  
"I don't know. How about a nice walk around town first?"  
"Sure. It's about what you want to do today, so don't be afraid to let me know what it is you want."  
"What about you?"  
"This is your day, so don't argue." he chided me gently with a smile.  
"Okay, if you say so." I giggled.  
"I do, so let us be on our way." so wrapping my arm around his, we were off for a day of relaxation, fun, love, and if things went right, a memory I would cherish forever.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's part eight everyone! One or two more parts to go and this quick short story will be over! Thanks for sticking by with me on this one! I may or may not get the western AU story finished but we'll see how that goes as time goes on. As always, read, enjoy, and review._

* * *

 _Part Eight_

"So sweetie, what should we do first?"  
"Anemone, like I just told you, it's whatever you'd like to do first. I only have one stop to make and that'll be near the end of the day."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Not telling. You'll have to wait."  
"You sly little devil." I then giggled. "But alright, I'll let you off easy this time. But don't expect me to do that all the time."  
"You'll have to if you wish to continue to be married to me." he then replied with one of his sly boyish grins. "How do you like that?"  
"Well we'll just see about that Thurston."  
"Of that we will. Now let us be on our way."  
"Of course my dear, we shall."

* * *

"Might as well drop it Talho." Hilda sighed as the two sat at her home. "You and I both know you agreed to it."  
"But that wasn't until I knew how popular she'd become! I need her there in order to make the whole holiday setup a success!"  
"Listen to you! You're putting your own greed in front of the friendship you two have created! Anemone EXPLICITLY noted NO HOLIDAYS on her application, and you accepted it with open arms. Sorry to say girl, but you're stuck. I'm with Anemone on this one."  
"Not you too…" Talho then groaned in defeat. "I seriously need her on this one…"  
"Why don't you just have her make everything the night before? It'll be just as easy."  
"I can't have that, that's the thing. Everyone loves having her items freshly made on that day."  
"Well you're in one heck of a pickle then. No matter what you do my friend, you're still out of luck."  
"There must be something I can do!"  
"There isn't!" Hilda then chided back at her. "Her holidays are meant to be with her family, not you or work, and that's how she likes it. Now drop it before I drop kick you into next week!"

* * *

Well since I wasn't really hungry at the moment considering we had already eaten with the kids and grandpa, I decided to stop at a small coffee shop for a warm cappuccino, French vanilla being my favorite with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles while my dear husband stuck with a plain hot chocolate as coffee wasn't exactly his most favorite thing in the world. "Thank you sweetie. I haven't had one of these in ages."  
"Well I hope the caffeine doesn't have the same effect on you as it did on Eureka."  
"Why? Did she have a bad reaction to it?"  
"Hardly." he chuckled. "Let's just say that after even a small cup of coffee, she was impossible to stop until the effects of it wore off."  
"You don't have to worry about that in me dear. I'm actually quite used to it."  
"That's good. I'm not sure if I have the stamina anymore to keep up with energy like that."  
"If you didn't then you wouldn't be keeping up with our five kids."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about them."  
"Very funny…"  
"Oh come on Anemone! It was only a joke! I could never forget our kids. They're our world."  
"That they are Mr. Thurston, and let's keep it that way, shall we?"  
"I will, I promise. Besides, I did vow till death to us part."  
"And I vowed the same my darling husband. Now, next you are taking me shopping in the shopping district, then to lunch and a movie before we go get our kids from school where we will then go home to a dinner that you will make, not me."  
"Me?! Cook?! Surely you jest!"  
"I jest not sweetie. You said today was my day, and since it is, I want you to cook for me."  
"Well I do know a few decent meals. Let me see what I can come up with tonight."  
"That's better. Now can we go please? I'm itching to get moving."  
"Sure honey, let's get going."

* * *

"Renton? You…in a boutique shop?!"  
"Oh, hey Holland." he chuckled nervously. "Yeah, you got me."  
"What in the earth are you thinking?!"  
"He's here with me if you don't mind."  
"Oh, Anemone. Good morning."  
"Morning. Where's Talho?"  
"Over at Hilda's ranting I suppose. I came out with Douglas here in order to avoid her wrath and anger."  
"Can't say I blame you. That's the same reason my husband brought me out today."  
"I see. Where's Elizabeth?"  
"Gidget has her for the day."  
"Well that was nice of her to do. Looks like you could use it."  
"How do you figure?"  
"I can still see some of the anger in your eyes."  
"Just when I thought it was gone…" I then sighed. "Thanks for ruining it Holland."  
"Well…I…"  
"Just forget it. Sweetie, I'm going to get a few dresses here if you don't mind.  
"Not at all dear. Get whatever you'd like."  
"Thank you."  
"Holland…" Renton then sighed as I walked back into the store. "You have the worst timing on some things."  
"You think so?" Renton only sighed again and walked into the store to be by my side. Wrapping his arm around my waist as I picked out one of the dresses I wanted, I could sense our day for some reason or another had just gotten a bit depressing.

* * *

By dinnertime, the skies had opened up to a cold and foreboding rain, making not only my mood, but Renton's also a lot more subdued. By the time we had made it to a local bus stop, we were mostly wet and soaked to the bone. We had just missed the last bus, thus it would probably be another half hour or so before the next one. "So much for a nice day."  
"I'm sorry honey." Renton sighed stressfully. "I wish it could've been better for both of us."  
"Me too. The next bus won't be here for a while now, it's cold, we're both wet, and there isn't another soul in sight. I guess everyone decided to either stay home or not go out in this mess."  
"Looks that way. I haven't seen anyone around here for a while now."  
"At least my new clothes stayed dry. I was really worried about that."  
"You deserved them Anemone. I hope you enjoy them."  
"They're from you, so of course I will."  
"I'm glad." he then said with a warm caring smile. "I love you."  
"Love you too sweetie."  
"Well, what should we do while we wait?"  
"I just want to cuddle with you, that's all." I sighed happily. "Is that okay?"  
"Sure…" Sighing happily, I leaned up against his side and took a little nap until the bus that would take us home finally arrived.

* * *

It took about another half hour or so before we finally arrived back in our neighborhood due to the other stops the driver had to make, but by the time we did, grandpa had already picked up Elizabeth for us and the kids were already fed and up cleaning their rooms. We picked up something quick on our way as we weren't in the mood of cooking and quickly ate before our food got cold on us. But once again before we walked in the door we were both once again soaking wet and cold right down to our insides. "Hold on you two, let me get you some towels."  
"Thanks grandpa." I giggled. "I guess we didn't monitor the weather close enough."  
"No one did. This storm wasn't in the forecast for today."  
"That figures." Renton sighed. "I guess we better warm our food up a bit."  
"I'll take care of that." Axel chided. "You two just go upstairs and change into drier clothes."  
"Okay, thanks. Come on Anemone, let's go get warmed up."  
"Sure."

* * *

"Morning momma!"  
"Morning Elena. Morning kids." I yawned. "Have you all eaten yet?"  
"I just got done feeding them Anemone." Axel smiled from the kitchen. "I'm surprised you're not on your way to work yet."  
"I'm having second thoughts about working there now."  
"Oh?"  
"I'm just not sure if it's for me anymore."  
"I see. Kids, better get off to school before you're all late."  
"Okay!" they cheered happily as they left. "Bye momma!"  
"Bye kids!" I giggled. "They sure know how to light up a morning."  
"That they do." Axel chuckled as he sat down next to me at the dining room table. "Now young lady, what's on your mind?"  
"Well with everything that's going on with Talho now and how she wants to try to use me to expand her own business, it makes me think that she doesn't really appreciate what I do at all anymore."  
"I could tell it's been hard on you lately. Why don't you try something else for a change? Maybe work in a bakery or something."  
"A bakery?"  
"Of course. With what you're capable of doing it might just be perfect for you."  
"I guess…I never really thought about that."  
"Give it a try Anemone. If it doesn't work out, you can always try something else."  
"Thanks grandpa, I will."  
"I'm glad to hear you say that."  
"Oh dear, I hear Elizabeth crying. Guess I better check up on her."  
"She slept late this morning." Axel then laughed. "That's a change of pace."  
"Now I just wish she could do that every night."  
"Don't we all." he then laughed again.

* * *

"WAA! WAA! WAA!"  
"Shhhh! Quiet sweetie! Momma is here." I said in my best motherly tone as I picked her up out of her crib. Much to my delight she quickly quieted down but in another direction she left me with the hint that she needed to be changed. "Had to leave me with the morning present, didn't you my dear child?" but she only smiled and giggled at me, which quickly let me know that that was her actual true intent. Like mother like daughter I suppose. "Okay my dear baby, let's get you changed and downstairs to say hi to grandpa, okay?"

* * *

"Oh, morning baby."  
"H…hi." Renton groaned. "What time is it?"  
"Almost nine."  
"I slept that late?"  
"Yes you did hon. You feel ok?"  
"I feel like I got hit by a truck."  
"Let me check." I replied as I put my hand on his forehead. "Oh dear! That's quite a fever you have!"  
"A fever? Now? Great…" he then sighed. "Getting sick is the last thing I need."  
"It's alright hon. You just get back into bed and get some rest."  
"I will Anemone. Just let me get something to drink first."  
"Well…okay." I sighed. Though I knew it was against my better judgment, I figured it'd be alright since he was only going downstairs and then back up again. "But back to bed afterwards."  
"Deal." he then chuckled weakly. But his first step was his last as his balance was more off than I thought, and as my eyes opened wide in fear and me unable to catch him due to Elizabeth being in my arms, all I could see was the love of my life go flying down the stairs tumbling and twisting in what looked like a bone crushing fall. "RENTON!"

* * *

"Anemone, Axel."  
"Mischa!" I said in surprise. She was the last one I expected to see as she was usually in the pediatric department taking care of sick kids. Me and grandpa were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital waiting on the ER doctor to come in and tell us how Renton was doing. Had we had a car ourselves we would've brought him here ourselves, but alas we had to rely on emergency services to get him here right away.  
"How are you holding up?"  
"Extremely worried. We haven't heard a thing since we got here an hour ago."  
"It's been that long already? Seriously…the doctors around here need to start taking more consideration for the families of patients."  
"Do…you know of anything?"  
"Of course. I wouldn't be your doctor if I didn't."  
"Oh yeah…" I giggled nervously.  
"Anyways, he'll be just fine. Other than a slight concussion, a lot of bumps and bruises, a few minor cuts, and a severe cold, he'll make a full recovery."  
"Thank goodness." I sighed. "When can we see him?"  
"They're going to run some more tests to make sure there's nothing else wrong before they release him officially. I'll alert you to anything if something pops up."  
"Thank you Mischa." walking back over to where I was sitting next to Axel, I sat back down with a sense of relief in my already tired body. "Grandpa, they said Renton will be alright."  
"Thank goodness for that."  
"That's what I just said to Mischa." I giggled. "Thanks for holding Elizabeth for me."  
"Of course. Do they know when he'll be able to leave?"  
"They want to run some more tests to make sure nothing else is wrong before they officially discharge him."  
"I see. Wait here then. I'll get us something to eat out of the vending machines."  
"Okay." I then replied with a tired sigh. "Well Elizabeth, looks like daddy can cross off being a stunt man." all she did was giggle and coo a bit. Per normal for our little bundle of joy. But as I continued to stare into our daughter's eyes as she played with my fingers with her tiny little hands, it was then that I felt something I hadn't felt since the day I lost Dominic. And that was the warmth in my heart that let me know that I was actually, truly loved not only by our children and grandpa, but the man who swore his life to love and protect me.

* * *

"Hilda, thanks for driving out."  
"It was my pleasure. How is Renton?"  
"Doing fine, though we just found out that he also sprained his right wrist, so he's a little on the disabled side."  
"Not too much of a problem I suppose. Since it's getting on the holiday season, it's not like he's going to be working hard at work."  
"I guess he picked the right time to get injured."  
"No time is right to be injured, trust me."  
"I guess you're right."  
"I am. Speak of the devil. Renton, you look like you just ran over by a bus!"  
"And I feel like it." he sighed as the nurse rolled him out of the hospital in a wheel chair. "I'm on medications for pain and my cold. The stuff is enough to knock me clear out for an entire night and part of a day."  
"How are you feeling now dear?" I asked with worry.  
"In pain, tired, severely stuffed up and my chest is so congested you could probably dig out the mucus with a backhoe."  
"I didn't need to know that…" Hilda sighed. "That just caused me to lose my appetite."  
"Sorry." he then chuckled.  
"Okay, that's enough now." I giggled somewhat girlishly. "Come on now, let's get you home."  
"Alright."

* * *

The next morning before everyone was up and my work at the restaurant was open, I went there to drop off a little note to Talho stating my intentions. The stress of working there was turning into more than I could handle and what happened last night and with Talho the other day really tripped the trigger. I needed to go someplace where the stress levels were less and I would be able to do what I love without the pressure and anxiety of knowing I had to try to perform at someone else's level. Now was my time to shine. It was time for me to move on in life and do what I did best…

* * *

"Jane! Good morning!"  
"Morning Talho! How are you this morning?"  
"Stressed. With Anemone being out yesterday and me not being sure of today either, I'm kind of worried."  
"I heard about that already. It's up to her what she's going to do."  
"Not you too…" Talho sighed. "Maybe I better give up while I still have all my marbles in tact."  
"Best to move on to bigger and better things boss."  
"I suppose. Hey, there's a note in the door."  
"I wonder who would leave that there?"  
"Let's find out." Talho then said as she pulled the letter out of the doorjamb. "Oh, it's from Anemone."  
"Probably her taking another day off."  
"I hope that's all it is." she said as she opened the envelope.  
"What does it say?"  
"Guess I'll read it now and find out."

 _Dear Talho,_

 _After a lot of thinking, debating, and going over my options as to whether or not I wanted to continue working as I am, I have come to the simple conclusion that I will no longer be able to work for you. Instead I am taking my trade and what I do best to a better place where I know it'll be more appreciated and respected. Now by this time I know you want to race over to my home, start banging on my door wanting to come inside to try to change my mind. I'm telling you now not to bother, for it will be a wasted effort on your part. I am doing this not only for me, but my family as well. I thank you for the time we did have together and if I'm able to if something comes up that I want to come back and try again, I hope you'll still have it in your heart to let me in. So on that note I bid you all farewell and good luck in the future._

 _Love,_  
 _Anemone._

"Well doesn't that beat all." Jane sighed. "Well, I guess we have no choice Talho. Like she said in that note, it's time to move on to other things."  
"I…I…I…"  
"You did what Talho?"  
"This…this is all my fault…" Talho said as tears began to stream from her eyes. "I chased her off with my petty greed and need for her. I used one of my friends for my own needs and desires and it blew up in my face…"  
"Talho…I…"  
"No Jane…I deserve it. This is what god is doing to me as my punishment. I'll just have to take it and hope she'll forgive me in the future."  
"You're a good woman Talho, but it seems there are some things in life that you need to learn as well."  
"Seems to be that way. Well, we best get to work opening this place up. It can't do it by itself."

* * *

By the time I had arrived back home, it suddenly felt like a sudden weight had been pushed off my shoulders. Though the morning sun was shining brightly and only a few clouds hung in the sky, the brisk and cold air gave me an energizing lift and it had me smiling the entire way home right up to the front door at home. I was a little nervous as to what everyone might think when they hear the news that I had quit working for Talho to move on to something better for myself. Though I was still unsure of what that was and what it would be, I knew it would hopefully be something great where I would be able to do what I do best without the stress and anxieties of having the pressures of someone else weighing on my shoulders. Quietly as not to try to wake anyone I opened the front door, closed it and before I could get out of the entryway I was tackled once again by my kids. "Momma!"  
"Hi kids!" I laughed. "I didn't expect you all to be awake considering it's a weekend."  
"They got worried when they heard you leave." Axel said with my youngest one in his arms. "Where did you go?"  
"I went someplace to let a certain person know that I'm taking my future back and am going to create one of my own that will not only let me be who I am, but will also support my family in a much better and bigger way."  
"Sounds like you know what you want to do then. Have you eaten yet?"  
"No."  
"Let her up kids, breakfast is almost ready."  
"Okay!" they cheered.  
"What about Renton?" I asked getting up and brushing myself off.  
"Still sleeping. We'll let him be though. He does need the rest."  
"Sure." I replied warmly. Looking upstairs towards our room where my future lay still sleeping in a peaceful slumber, a loving smile came to my face. This time I knew I was doing the right thing for myself. This entire time we've been together I've only done things for him and our kids. Though I know he's done so much for me as well, it was time I took a step by myself so I could control my own destiny. And as long as I knew I had his support and love, I knew I was going to be able to do anything I set my heart to.  
"Momma, come on!"  
"Coming!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Part Nine_

"My head…"  
"Shh…stay still dear." I whispered. "You're still sick. Just stay under the covers."  
"Anemone…ow…"  
"Easy sweetie." I giggled. "You're still recovering from your fall as well."  
"Oh yeah…are you…still managing okay with the kids and work?"  
"I'm not working anymore. I quit."  
"Why?"  
"I realized something sweetheart. All I've been doing has been for you, the kids, and everything else and not for me. Everything in our life is wonderful, but I think it's time I tried to do something on my own."  
"You…should make that 'we' honey."  
"What?"  
"Because…" he continued on softly as he held my hand. "Everything you do, we do together."  
"Renton…"  
"Whatever it is in life that you want to do, I'll support you the entire way." with my eyes brimming with tears as I listened to his every word, my heart as always continued to melt under his caring words. "So if you're still trying to pursue that one dream you've always had, I promise that together we'll make it happen for you."  
"Alright, if that's how it is, then that's what we'll do."  
"Good…I'm glad to hear that." and that's when he began to lightly cough before finally settling back down a minute later onto his pillow and back under the covers. "Sorry about that."  
"Shh…it's alright sweetie." I said as I placed a washcloth over his forehead. "You just rest now and let me handle the rest, okay?"  
"Yeah…" and like a baby cradled in it's mothers arms, Renton fell asleep into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Is he asleep again?"  
"Yeah." I said softly as I entered the living room. "His fever is still up, but it's better than what it was."  
"That's good. So, what are you going to do now that you're not working?"  
"Well like you said before grandpa, maybe I could go work in a bakery part time or…"  
"Have you ever thought of running a business of your own?"  
"Huh?"  
"Working for yourself Anemone, that's what I mean."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I have enough capitol saved up from the shop that if you wanted, we could try to find a small store or bakery somewhere and you could do what you want on your own terms."  
"Axel…I mean…grandpa…I couldn't ask you to do that. I would never be able to pay you back if I failed or the business went under."  
"You wouldn't have to pay me back Anemone. It would be of no loss to me as I can easily build it back up. So what do you say? Want me to give you some time to think about it?"  
"That would be great if you don't mind."  
"Not at all. Just take your time, alright?"  
"Okay."

* * *

I took a walk that afternoon to clear my mind and think about, or more like process, what grandpa had told me earlier in the day. "Me? Owning my own store? Is that even possible?"  
"Anemone!"  
"Oh, hey, Gidget! Hi!"  
"How are you?" she panted after running up towards me. "It's been ages since we've seen each other."  
"Busy as always. How about you?"  
"Wonderful! Me and Doggie just found out that we're expecting our first child together!"  
"What?! That's amazing Gidget! Congratulations!" I yelled hugging her. "When are you expecting?"  
"Almost around the same time that Elizabeth was born, possibly a little sooner."  
"What a coincidence." I laughed. "When did you find out?"  
"A few days ago, but I've been so busy myself that I haven't been able to contact you."  
"I understand."  
"Oh, have you heard about Talho's?"  
"What about it?" I sneered. "I quit over there due to her arrogance."  
"I know, but that's not the problem! She posted a note on her door that the stuff that you made wouldn't be served anymore and she hasn't had any customers all morning!"  
"Not my problem. She treated me like a slave to her own needs and now she can pay for it."  
"Oh dear, was she that bad?"  
"Yes, she was. Now thanks to grandpa I'm thinking of going into business myself with his help."  
"Really?! That's amazing! Can I help?"  
"What? You want…to help…me?"  
"Sure! Why not?"  
"Well then, since you put it that way, I guess having a bright spirit like you around wouldn't hurt."  
"Not at all! And besides, I love talking to people."  
"That you do." I giggled. "But listen, nothing is for sure yet. But if I do decide to go for it, you'll be the first to know."  
"Okay! But I better get going. I told Doggie I'd help him at his shop today."  
"Alright. Have a good day now!"  
"Bye!" and after that conversation, I couldn't help but wonder if that's what my destiny had in mind after all. So as I continued to walk through the crisp fall air, my mind was so full of turning gears and thoughts of how a place of mind would look that it was like the entire idea was there all along. It took the entire mess of Talho trying to overrun me and ruin my life to improve hers to finally realize that what I was doing was getting me nowhere and her everywhere. Oh well, now that I'm out of there, it's her loss and now, if with the help grandpa, that maybe, just maybe, I can finally get that last foothold down that I've been missing so badly. Maybe, just possibly, I can turn her loss into my gain.

* * *

"Momma! Welcome home!"  
"Thanks sweetie. Is your father up?"  
"No. He's still sleeping."  
"Alright Elena. Why don't you go play in the living room for a bit. I'll have supper ready shortly."  
"Okay!"  
"You okay Anemone?"  
"Hey grandpa. Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired from walking all day."  
"Here, have some hot cocoa. You must be chilled from being out there all day."  
"Just a little bit." I sighed as I hung up my coat. "Were the kids okay while I was gone?"  
"Perfectly fine. Elizabeth just woke up from a little snooze and is playing happily in her playpen."  
"Okay. Thanks for watching them."  
"They're my grand kids Anemone. I'd watch them anytime you'd like."  
"I know." I giggled. "Has Renton woken up at all since I've left?"  
"Not that I've heard. Want me to go check on him?"  
"No, I'll do it. I have to make sure he's at least eating something."  
"Alright. Let us know how he's doing when you come back down."  
"I will."

* * *

"Renton?" I asked softly knocking on our door. "Renton, sweetie…" I whispered softly. "It's me." I walked in quietly as not to disturb him too much and as he slept peacefully, as had happened earlier, I immediately fell in love with him all over again. "Honey, wake up."  
"Huh?" he grumbled. "Come on…five more…minutes."  
"Five more minutes and you won't be having any dinner." I giggled. "Maybe this will wake you up…" and yes, I know, I was risking my health by doing this, but nothing is going to stop me from kissing the lips of the man I was madly in love with. So without further ado, I planted a long heated kiss to his lips, which in his reaction caused him to wrap his arms around me and pull me into his body tighter until finally he let go of me breathless and red in the face. "Hi honey."  
"If that's the way you're going to wake me up everyday, I'm all for it."  
"Well considering it's dinner time, and the fact that you haven't eaten all day, I think it's time you got out of bed and joined the land of the living for a little bit."  
"I think that's doable." He groaned. Carefully I helped him sit up and swing his legs over the edge of the bed.  
"Are you able to walk at all?"  
"Not without my crutches. Even that is a pain to do when it comes to the stairs."  
"Now I wish we had an elevator in this place." I giggled. "But alright. Come darling, I'll help you down the stairs."  
"Thanks."

* * *

You know that saying about karma and how it can bite you back? Well, it did…eight days later. Now here I am, laying in bed covered up, running a fever, coughing up what felt like both of my lungs, and had hot and cold flashes the entire time. Such is my life…  
"Now Anemone, you know better than to think like that."  
"Oh, sorry. Did I think like that out loud?"  
"Yeah, you did." grandpa chuckled. "But that's alright. Life is like that sometimes."  
"I know. Where is Renton?"  
"Downstairs with the kids."  
"Is he doing okay?"  
"He's doing just fine dear. You just lay here and rest. I'll bring up some soup for you later."  
"Okay."

* * *

"Hey, Talho!"  
"Oh, afternoon Hilda."  
"Well, don't you look like you're down in the dumps."  
"How can you tell?"  
"Bags under your eyes, which are both bloodshot. You look like crap and almost like you haven't slept in days."  
"Want to put the dagger a little deeper? I swear the whole world is against me."  
"I wouldn't say the world, just most of the town."  
"That's what hurts." she then groaned. "My business has gone from it's busiest ever to back to where it was before."  
"But that's how it's always been and you've always been fine."  
"I know, but still, it isn't like what it was when Anemone was around."  
"You still worried about that? Jeez, you can't say none of us didn't warn you. Besides, it's only been about a couple of weeks."  
"That long already?! Boy, that just sucks…"  
"What are you whining about? It's not like you're actually taking a loss on anything."  
"That's not it! She won't answer my calls, she sees me in town and refuses to acknowledge me, and most times just plain ignores me. It's like I've become her worst enemy."  
"And have you?"  
"Well…no…not that I know of."  
"You really are dense aren't you?" Hilda chided her childhood friend. "Anemone loves what she does, yet you used her for YOUR personal gain, used her to advance YOUR own business ahead of everyone else, and YOU got the credit for it."  
"That's because that's the way she wanted it! She didn't want anyone to know who was making what she did."  
"But did she get any credit at all for how much you gained?"  
"Nothing more than a pat on the back and a thank you really."  
"Ha! If I was her, I would've quit long before she did. Listen Talho, I'm your friend and will be for many more years to come. But there are things in life that you have to understand. Though we are all here to help one another, you can't just suddenly use that one person in your life to help in your personal gains. In all, we have to work together equally to achieve the same results."  
"Since when did you become such a great philosopher?"  
"Since that's how I've been living my life and running my business."  
"I guess I should follow in your shadow for a little bit."  
"May not hurt to try."  
"I guess not." Talho sighed again. "But still…I wonder what Anemone will do with her life now?"  
"Only time will tell."  
"Yeah, I know…"

* * *

"Looking at the classifieds again?"  
"Yeah, I am." I giggled with a smile. "I have to get back to work somehow you know."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I'm still not sure. Oh, are the kids sleeping?"  
"Yeah, they're all out like a light."  
"Thanks sweetie."  
"Anytime love. So, what section are you looking in?"  
"Well I'm not sure if I want to go back to work for someone else or try to attempt what grandpa thinks I should do."  
"What do YOU think you should do?" he asked me while crawling into bed next to me.  
"I really don't know, that's the thing. I'm so tired right now from being sick that I can't even think straight."  
"Let's do this then." he chuckled while pulling the paper out of my hands.  
"Hey!" but I didn't get to finish what I was trying to say. He only turned out the lights, laid me down next to him, wrapped me up tight in his arms, and said "Get some rest. You can try again tomorrow."  
"Renton…"  
"Goodnight Anemone."  
"Night dear." I giggled again. And like that my head was on his chest and soon we were both asleep, wondering what the future now held for us.

* * *

"Momma!"  
"Mom!"  
"Dad!"  
"Mom!"  
"WE'RE NOT FEELING GOOD!" This was now another two weeks later and the WHOLE house, not including me and Renton who had just recovered, was sick to the bone. I swear I think the kids got sick worse than we did. Elena was now about four close to five months old and progressing beautifully, though sadly she was caught up in this mess as well.  
"COMING KIDS!" I yelled back. "Renton, help!"  
"I'm trying!" he yelled back at me. We were both tired, stressed out, and worn to the bone as the kids had constantly had us on the run for about the past three days with little rest other than at night when they slept. He was in the kitchen cooking up a storm making bottles for Elizabeth, soup for the older kids, helping dispense out what medication they needed of which then I would give to them, and then try to sit for a few minutes before the next round came in. As for me, I'd be the one making sure they were getting plenty of rest, taking their temperatures, give them their dinners and lunches, giving them their medicine, and making sure they were all tucked in nicely and staying warm. Then I'd bring down any old dishes of which Renton would do while I tried to keep up on the dirty laundry and keeping everything else clean. I came downstairs about half an hour later after all the kids were settled and collapsed next to Renton on the sofa in what felt like complete exhaustion. "Tell me Anemone, how do we do it?"  
"I wish I knew. It's almost makes me want to retire already."  
"Oh, when we do, it'll be a new home on the beach with just me and you."  
"Sounds like a dream." I sighed.  
"A dream worth working for if you ask me."  
"I'll agree to that statement."

* * *

It was soon spring once again and Elena was now at ten months and crawling all over the place, which now kept me and Renton on the run as quick as she seemed to be. Baby proofing was now a must as we had baby gates in just about every doorway, locks on the lower cabinets, and a baby gates at the bottom and top of the stairs so she wouldn't try to climb those as well. To say she was becoming a little adventurer was more of an understatement than it was anything else.

As for me, I was still not working as Elizabeth had suddenly kept my full attention while Renton worked. Speaking of that, he got promoted up to one of the assistant managers, which gave him more pay and a little more hours, but he kept them to a maximum of forty to fifty a week so that way he could still spend time with me and our kids.  
The situation between me and Talho had actually escalated a bit unfortunately as she tried every trick in the book to make me come back and work for her. Everything from higher pay, better hours, shares in the restaurant, and whatever else should could throw at me. Well that just made me stray even farther from the place and away from her. It put a major bind on poor Hilda though as she was sadly caught in the middle of the fray, but she was more on my side than Talho's, which really pissed her off. In fact, Holland told her straight out that if she didn't stop her aggression towards him and Douglas, he was going to file for divorce and take their son with him. And from what I heard, that stopped her attitude cold. That of course got me laughing.  
Axel was now getting tired and was soon ready to retire and sell the family business. Renton was thinking of taking that over and just hiring people to run it while he continued to work for Hilda. Though I knew that it would be a lot of work for him, he was determined not to let the family legacy go to waste and just end. That's my husband for you, always the dedicated one.  
As for the rest of the kids, they were doing great and growing up beautifully and to their own accord. Maurice was really getting into mechanics with grandpa's influence, Maeter and Elena were now joined in a girl scouts group that kept them occupied and out of trouble, Linck was really being, well, Linck and Elizabeth like I said before was a handful. But all in all, we were running great as a family.

* * *

On one particular spring day, me and Gidget were walking through a smaller part of town with her six month pregnancy showing quite nicely. But she remained active and took walks on a daily basis unless weather didn't allow. We were talking and joking like we always did until finally Gidget yanked on my arm and brought us to a stop. "OW! That's my arm Annette!"  
"I know! But look!"  
"Look at what?"  
"That!" she yelled with a bright smile. I looked across the street from where we were standing and sitting alone empty and slightly ragged was a cute little store front that seemed to have been neglected over the years. But it was quaint, small yet not tiny, and had the styling of a cute little home and not that of a store. My curiosity sparked as well as Gidgets, we raced across hand in hand so that way she wouldn't lose her balance and plopped our faces on the glass windows on the front just to look inside. "Wow, it is a little café!"  
"It'd be perfect for you Anemone! Just the right size for what you want to do!"  
"You think so?"  
"You ladies looking at this old place?" an old voice rasped behind me. Turning to look, there stood a little old lady who wore a bright smile as her eyes gleamed flawlessly through her bifocal glasses. "It's been closed for quite some time and just couldn't find the right people to re-open and take care of it."  
"You're the owner?"  
"Yes lass, I am. My name is Eleanor. Eleanor Thompkins."  
"Nice to meet you." I said happily. "How long has it been in your family?"  
"Just a couple of generations, but no one in my family was as devoted to it as I was. So when it came time for me to retire, I had no choice but to close it down. Would you be interested in it?"  
"Really? Me?!"  
"Yes my dear. I can see the determination in your eyes and I think you'd be the one who can bring it back to it's former glory."  
"Under one condition then Eleanor."  
"Oh? And what would that be my dear?"  
"You let me use your family name for it's name. That way it can continue on your family heritage."  
"You have my permission Ms…?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" I giggled. "My name is Anemone Thurston, or Mrs. Thurston. Whatever you wish to call me."  
"Okay Anemone." she smiled tiredly. "Now, what would it take for me to help you get started?"  
"How about we talk price first and we go from there?"  
"Sounds like a good place to start."

* * *

Well that day really set things into motion for us. After the meeting with Eleanor, her real estate agent, and a little bartering on grandpa's part to make sure we were getting a fair deal on it, we closed on it and believe it or not, paid for everything in FULL with what he had promised he would use. As soon as the keys were in our hands, Me, Renton, and grandpa went straight to work cleaning, revamping, and updating everything inside, outside, and in every nook and cranny that had to be done. First step was clearing out the weeds outside, cleaning the windows, mowing the lawn, and having the parking lot revamped and smoothed out. Second was the scraping of the old paint outside and having a new coat applied. Then a new roof as to avoid any problems in the future. Inside we literally spent an ENTIRE day scraping gum and god knows what else off the bottom of the tables, cleaning the tops of them, and polishing all the bright work around the edges and sides. Next step was me in the dining room scrubbing the floors and revamping the restrooms a bit while my sweetie and grandpa restored just about everything in the kitchen back up to working if not better than new order. Finally we tackled all the seats, benches, and stools making sure that they only needed to be cleaned and not replaced, which thankfully that was all that they needed thanks to Eleanor's meticulous care and last but not least, we tackled everything behind the counter that needed to be done. Thankfully the only thing we replaced was the old fashioned cash register that she used. Instead we updated to a new digital one and the old one sits next to it for sentimental value since it not only meant so much to her, but me as well. All the decorations and lights that Eleanor had used were still kept in use after a major cleaning and inspection as well. So all in all, it was restored to just how she had left it if not a little bit better than before. And the day before we were supposed to open, I was the first one to invite Eleanor back to look at what her legacy had left behind. "Hi Eleanor."  
"Anemone…it…looks just like how I had left her so many years ago! How did you manage to pull it off?"  
"With a lot of help. Come on inside and take a look around. I'm sure you'll be surprised."  
"Really?" she asked curiously. So we did and the moment she stepped in the door, I could see her eyes well up with tears as it had seemed like she had just stepped back in time. "Oh my…it's amazing."  
"Welcome back Eleanor." Renton said happily from the kitchen doorway. "Hope you like it."  
"It's beautiful! I can't believe you kept it like this!"  
"Well why not?" Axel chuckled. "It is part of your legacy, so I'm sure if there's anyone that remembers this place they'll be sure to be welcomed back they way they were before."  
"You really kept your promise, didn't you Anemone?" Eleanor said happily as she continued trying to keep the tears in her eyes. "What about the name?"  
"As I said, I was going to name it after you, so we did. Welcome to Eleanor's Family Diner."  
"Just what I had called it before." She giggled. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Now for one more surprise."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes." Renton said with a smile. "We'd like you to meet the rest of our family. Eleanor, this is Maurice, Maeter, Elena, Linck, and finally, our little one, little Elizabeth."  
"Hi!" The kids all yelled happily. Elizabeth, being the little one that she was, just smiled and clapped her hands happily as if she was at a party.  
"Oh my, such cute little ones! You have quite the family here."  
"Yes I do." I sighed happily as Renton handed our daughter off to me. "Hopefully it'll be the one that'll keep your restaurant open for many years to come. Also…" I continued as I handed her a set of keys. "You're welcome to come and go at any time you please."  
"No…I couldn't. It's yours now."  
"Don't worry about it." Renton said with a bright smile. "Anytime you'd like to come and help, visit, or just do whatever, feel free to."  
"Thank you everyone." and finally as if a wall broke, tears began to fall from her eyes. "This means so much to me that you've been able to bring it back to it's former glory. So if you'd like me to be a part of it still, I'd be more than happy to."  
"Exactly what we wanted to hear." I replied hugging her. "So in other words Eleanor, and this comes from all of us, we'd like to say 'Welcome home'."


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay everyone, here is your two-for-one special for getting these last two chapters tonight. And I want to send out a HUGE THANK YOU for those who have stuck and put up with me after all this time. If if weren't for you guys, I probably wouldn't continue to be in the game. And to those wondering if this will be my last E7 fic or not, well, that I'm not entirely sure yet. I still have one unfinished story on file and whether or not that gets finished will be figured out in time. For now, here's my last Eureka Seven installment of this story._

* * *

 _Part 10- Epilogue_

Life for us went well a year after things got started. The restaurant, though starting out slow at first, quickly got going after that. News of a new diner in town opening up soon had people scrambling, especially when they found out who owned it. "Hilda! Welcome back!"  
"Thank Anemone. What's the special today?"  
"Three piece chicken dinner with the works."  
"Sounds good. We'll take two of them to go."  
"Aww…you're not staying today?"  
"Wish I could, but me and Matthieu are busier than usual today."  
"Understandable. They're coming right up. Renton, two three to go!"  
"Got it! Hi Hilda!"  
"Hey Renton! So, Anemone, how are things on the home front?"  
"Wonderful. Kids are doing great, we can't believe Elizabeth is a year and a half already, and well…it's sad not having Eleanor around anymore."  
"Still, she was happy having the diner back to the way she remembered it. Can't believe it's been two months already."  
"She felt like family too. That's the sad part."  
"Well at least she was able to see the place reopen. That was the best thing I think she ever saw in her life."  
"Other than marrying the love of her life when she was young, I think this took second."  
"You know what I mean." Hilda said with a smile. "Oh, thanks Renton."  
"Anytime Hilda. I'll see you in the morning."  
"You got it. Night guys!"  
"Night!" I said cheerfully. Locking the door behind her, it was finally time to close up for the night. Sighing tiredly, I watched as Renton went to clean the kitchen for the night. I had the dining room pretty much done other than a few tables to wipe down after some late customers had come in. All that was left for me to do was count the deposit for the night and close down the front counter area. "Renton, how much do you have left to do?"  
"Just a few dishes then sweeping and mopping. I should be done shortly."  
"Okay!" I yelled back into the kitchen. _"Yeah…"_ I whispered to myself while looking around at our store. _"this…is what I was meant to do."_

* * *

"Momma! Poppa! Welcome back!" Maeter cheerfully yelled as we walked in the door home.  
"Thanks sweetie. Where's grandpa?"  
"In the living room."  
"Okay. Go upstairs and get ready for bed."  
"Okay!"  
"Grandpa, we're home!"  
"Renton! How was the diner tonight?"  
"Busy as usual. How were the kids tonight?"  
"Fine as usual. Jackson was a bit rowdy, but that's about it."  
"Typical for a young golden retriever." I giggled. "Hi grandpa."  
"Hey dear. How are you?"  
"Tired, but alive."  
"Well at least you're alive." he chuckled.  
"Very funny grandpa."  
"I try to be. You two eat yet?"  
"No."  
"Dinner is in the fridge then. Make sure you eat before going to bed."  
"We will. Thanks grandpa again for everything. I still hate leaving the kids for you to watch while we work."  
"I'll hear no complaints about it Anemone. Now go eat."  
"Yes grandpa." I giggled. Kissing him quickly on the cheek in thanks, I went to the kitchen to warm up me and Renton's dinner while he and him continued to chat about life.

* * *

"Why is business still down?" Talho groaned in agony. It was the same exact year after Anemone had left her that business went from it's all time high to back down to it's usual standard chain of business. Sure, she was still making plenty of money, but it was still not what she wanted. "Dammit! I've tried advertising, discounts, coupons, and yet it's still not doing anything different. Am I doing something wrong?"  
"I wish I knew." Jane sighed. "But hey, everyone else is happy and content with where they're at. Why can't you be for a change?"  
"Probably because of my stubbornness I suppose. How are things out front?"  
"Per usual Talho. Everyone is happy, eating nicely and no complaints. It's as relaxed as it's always been."  
"Did you hear about that cute little diner that opened up on the end of town?" a middle aged woman said as Jane and Talho did a walk through inspection.  
"Oh, have I heard about it? I've been there! Some of the best home cooking I've had in ages!"  
"Was it really that good?"  
"Better than ever! Remember those home made pies they used to have here?"  
"Do I ever! They're the main reason I came here."  
"Well those same pies are over there now."  
"Oh are they! Now I have to get over there! I miss the blueberry ones with the strawberry bits. It was to die for."  
"I finally got to have that famous lemon meringue one that I've been craving. I swear I was in heaven again."  
"What is this place?" Talho began to wonder as she continued to listen in. "And why would they have those there?"  
"So, who owns the place?"  
"This lovely young lady. My…what was her name now…let's see…it was…a…a…OH! Anemone! Anemone Thurston!"  
"Oh, the wife of Renton Thurston! I never would have guessed!"  
 _"NO WAY!"_ Talho quickly said in her mind again as the gears turned in her mind. _"That's why I haven't seen or talked to her!"_  
"So what's the name of this place?"  
"Eleanor's family diner."  
"Where is it again?"  
"Near the edge or town near River Way Avenue."  
"Oh, I know where that is. Right on the river front."  
"Exactly. It's a quaint little place too! Reminds me of home when mom used to cook for me when I was a child."  
"Guess I know where I'll be having dinner tonight then."  
 _"You're not the only one…"_ Talho said quietly as she walked away.

* * *

"Here you go. One chicken fried steak dinner and one Caesar salad. Anything else we can get you two today?"  
"No, thank you." the gentleman said with a smile.  
"Alright, have a good day then." Katie said with a smile before walking away. "Got anything else going boss?"  
"Not at the moment Katie. Why don't you go get a drink and relax for a few minutes."  
"Thanks Anemone."  
"Sure. Charles, you need a drink?"  
"I'm good boss, but thanks!"  
"Okay! What a day…"  
"Hey honey!"  
"Sweetie! Hi! How was work?"  
"Normal as per say. How are things here?"  
"Just fine. But aren't you off from here today?"  
"I felt like coming in to help. Can't a loving husband do that?"  
"Just be quiet and get in the kitchen!" I laughed as he ran towards the back.  
"Yes ma'am!"  
"What a man." I laughed to myself. "He never ceases to amaze me."  
"Is he always that caring Anemone?"  
"Sadly yes, but that's why I love him Katie."  
"I can tell." she giggled. With a quick smile I went towards the end of the counter to chat it up with a couple of our regulars as Katie went to take care of a few table and collect a few of her tips. We were still a small time operation, but I figured that was the best way to keep it. I had no dreams to expand or branch off or anything like that. What we had was exactly what I wanted. I was still chatting away when the sound of the doorbell signaled the arrival of new customers. "Hi there! Welcome to…TALHO! What are you doing here?!"

* * *

"Uh-oh, I better go handle this. Charles, watch the kitchen!"  
"Sure chief!"

* * *

"Oh, Anemone. Hi…" Talho replied somewhat sheepishly. "How are things going?"  
"Just fine until you came along. Do you need something?"  
"Tea is fine if you have that."  
"Oh, sure. Just have a seat wherever you like."  
"Thanks."  
"Anemone."  
"Oh, Renton. Is everything okay?"  
"That's what I want to ask you."  
"I'm not sure. But if I need you, I'll be sure to call."  
"Alright." and with a quick kiss to my cheek, he went back into the kitchen.  
"Katie," I then said as I got Talho's drink. "You're in charge for the time being."  
"Oh, okay. No problem."  
"Thanks." and with a tense smile, I went over to Talho and joined her at the booth she was sitting at. Looking at her though, it was easy to see that she was not only trying to hold back her anger, but her bitterness and sadness at the same time. "Here you go Talho."  
"Thanks." she sighed. "So…how are things going with you?"  
"They're going good actually." I said nervously. "We're happier than ever these days."  
"Oh, I see. How are the kids?"  
"Again, doing good. Elizabeth is growing up way too fast and so are the others. How is Douglas?"  
"Still as stubborn as ever." she giggled. "He's got a lot of Holland in him."  
"That he does."  
"So, when did you open this place?"  
"A year ago not long after I quit working for you."  
"Oh, I see. How is business?"  
"Slower during the beginning of the week, but busier towards the end of the week. It's about usual for us really. How about you?"  
"About the same I suppose. Listen Anemone, I really want you back. In fact…"  
"No Talho. You've been told that hundreds of times already. I'm doing something now that I love and doing it the way I want to. I make my own hours, my own schedule, and run things the way I see fit. And in all, it's going great. Why can't you just leave it at that for once and move on like I have?"  
"Because I'm not happy, that's why!" she then yelled softly. What really surprised me were the tears that suddenly began to fall from her eyes of which really had me in shock. "I miss you girlfriend! The last year has been absolutely miserable for me. My marriage is still on the rocks, I've been depressed, sad, and most of the time, lonely."  
"And who's at fault for that?"  
"From what everyone keeps telling me, myself."  
"Well you just answered the hundred thousand dollar question then. Why do you think I left like I did?"  
"I suppose you're right. But still, what did I do wrong to deserve this?"  
"That's an easy one to answer also."  
"Yeah, I know. I just thought that maybe hearing it from you would put that nail in the coffin."  
"It should have the moment the first person mentioned it to you."  
"And there's the dagger." she sighed sipping her drink. "Guess it is too late, isn't it."  
"It was almost a year ago Talho. Things have changed quite a bit since then."  
"I can tell. This is a cute place though. Must have taken a lot of work to get it up to this point."  
"Yes, but it was a labor of love which is what made it all worth it."  
"What about the name of it though? Who is Eleanor?"  
"She's the elderly woman who owned it before us. With her permission we revamped it and opened it with her namesake in mind so her tradition could stay alive. Sadly though she passed away two months ago before the one year reopening anniversary came up."  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Sounds like she was a nice lady."  
"I almost considered her family we got so close. That's what makes it hard to keep going, yet it's the same thing that keeps the determination of keeping it open."  
"Keeping the dreams of one woman alive by doing it yourself. You've really changed Anemone. I must say it's been for the better too."  
"Thanks Talho. That still means a lot coming from you."  
"Sure. Listen, is there any chance at all that maybe perhaps we can start over from scratch and go back to the way we were before?"  
"Only if you'll allow that change and let me do what I want to in life. You have to remember Talho that we make our own paths in life. Though those paths may fork off and force us to go into different directions, our friendship will never end. The distance will only make it stronger."  
"Anemone…"  
"Friends?"  
"Forever." she said as the tears continued to flow. "Thank you."  
"If it's for you, I'll do anything. Correct me, almost anything."  
"Fair enough." she laughed.

* * *

That same night after we got home, the kids were already sleeping and grandpa was as well making me think that he himself had a long day as well. I was changing out of my uniform and was down to my undergarments, of which were nothing special really considering it was just a regular bra and typical bikini undergarment. But it was still enough for my dear husband to come up from behind, wrap his arms around me, lay his head on my shoulder and kiss my neck gently. "Ooh…what put you in the mood?"  
"What? Just because I'm kissing your neck means I'm in the mood? What's wrong with just paying attention to the most beautiful woman in the world?"  
"If that's a compliment, I'm more than willing to accept it."  
"It's not a compliment, it's a fact."  
"Well then, I guess I can't deny it." I said softly as we began to dance gently with each other. "I love you dear."  
"Love you too hon. This life with you has been the more amazing than I could have possibly dreamed of. Just how did we get so lucky?"  
"With a lot of love, caring, a few ups and downs, and again, a lot of love."  
"Don't forget the patience and understanding as well."  
"Yes, those as well." I sighed peacefully. I could still feel the muscular tone of his chest and arms around me as due to his job, had become quite buff and strong as of lately, a thing which quite frankly, turned me on quite a bit. "Do you think that this is how we'll live the rest of our lives?"  
"If it is, it's a dream come true Anemone. I'd stake my life on that."  
"As would I love." I replied. Turning to face him, I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and let our lips meet in a loving kiss that to this day still sent my knees into a jelly like state. I was amazed at this as no one other than Dominic had been able to do that to me. Luckily for me Renton knew that and drew his arms around my waist tighter to hold me up until we released ourselves and looked into each others eyes. It was at that moment that I saw the rest of our lives together in his eyes. I really knew then that our lives would be the same then as it is now. "Renton…"  
"Yes dear."  
"I'm ready."  
"Ready for what?"  
"I want to have another baby. I want us to continue to growing our family."  
"Anemone…are you sure? We're busy enough already with what we have now plus with the diner…"  
"Renton, please…I know I can handle it. Nothing means more to me than our family and I want to continue growing it as long as we're able to."  
"That could mean a lot of kids dear. You sure you're up to it?"  
"If it's with you, I can do anything." At that moment, I knew that was it. I had just sealed my fate with my words. Not that it mattered though. It was what I wanted for us. A comfortable life with a lot of kids, our diner, and perhaps Renton continuing on his grandfather's legacy as well. If not, we could almost guarantee that Maurice would. But that didn't matter at the moment as my world began to spiral around me with Renton suddenly kissing back down my neck and shoulders as his hands slowly and meticulously ran their fingers around my body, over my sensitive spots, caressing my chest and bottom before slowly and agonizingly undoing the hooks of my bra. He then slowly slipped it off my shoulders and off my body, his lips continuing their torturous assault as he began to kiss over my chest, drawing sharp and agonizing breaths from my body. By this time my body was on fire and knew what was going on and had no intentions of stopping it. Neither did I for that matter as I was enjoying every moment of pleasure as it ran through my body. By this time Renton was kneeled down and had been casually drawing my panties off my rear, down my thighs as he traced and kissed along them, down past my knees and off. What caught me off guard was when he suddenly kissed me down there, sending my body into whirlwind of stars and just about every color of the rainbow as my body went into overdrive and hit an all time sensual high until I could no longer take it. By the time he was done, I was a mass of quivering jelly that was like putty in his hands. I finally recovered after a few minutes and hadn't noticed that in that time he had already removed his boxers, had my legs around his waist, my arms back around his neck, and me up against the far wall away from where anyone could hear. We went back to kissing each other and it was like I was in heaven as the feel of our bodies felt so amazing together that we just had no reason of wanting to stop each other. I pretty much knew for a fact that tonight we'd probably be getting very little sleep if any. But hey, I was up to the challenge if he was. "Renton…" I then panted. "become one with me. Take me now and make me yours forever."  
"You already are mine for forever." he said softly with another kiss. "You sure about this though? We still have time to talk about this."  
"I'm more than ready sweetie." and gently coaxing one of his arms from around me, I motioned for him to guide us to heaven. Without another word being spoken, he entered my inner most sanctum and kept going until I could fully feel his warmth within me, fulfilling what I had been wanting for ages. "Mmm…this feels amazing. It's been a while sweetie."  
"Almost too long." he chuckled. Leaning in for another kiss, he had yet to move within me and that was alright. It had been a little while since we've been able to make love to each other so he wanted to make sure I was comfortable fitting around him. After our kiss I groaned slightly which gave him the clue that I was ready. So slowly yet steadily, he began to stroke in and out not with lust or passion, but only with pure and undying love. "Anemone…"  
"Renton…" I said softly. "Thank you. You have given me so much in my life since we've met and though I was able to repay you back with Elizabeth, I hope I can continue paying you back for the rest of my life."  
"You don't owe me anything sweetheart. What we do is out of love and that's all that matters. Now let's make this night special."  
"Sure." I cooed. "Anything you want."

* * *

Well what I had predicted to happen did. We made love several times that night and as usual, we made each time last longer than the first until finally, our bodies were completely spent. We woke up that following morning after what I had guessed was only about four hours or so of sleep. Tired? Sure, I was exhausted. But it was a good exhausted that I wouldn't have traded for the world. Neither would my husband who felt me wake up and suddenly and without warning slipped into me again from behind, sending another gasp of pleasure to escape my body as he began to once again move within me. It pretty much reminded me of the first time we made love. "Morning sweetie." I managed to gasp out. "How did you sleep?"  
"Amazingly well." he whispered into my ear. "How about you?"  
"The same." I cooed. "Love you."  
"Love you too." he grunted softly. It was another half an hour before he and I once again got done showing our feelings and passions towards one another. But we knew we had to get moving though since it was Sunday. Today the diner would be closed, none of us would work, and we would just spend the day together as a family. That's the way it was now since the day we opened the diner and the kids absolutely loved it. By the time we were dressed and ready to go for the day, everyone had been up and at it downstairs either watching TV or playing outside in the back yard depending on who was doing what at that moment. Looking at each other after reaching the bottom of the stairs, we finally realized that we had made it.

* * *

 _Two years later…_

"Mom! The twins are crying again!"  
"Coming!" I yelled to Elena. "Renton, mind checking on Erica and Eureka please!"  
"Sure sweetie." he said as he passed by me and kissed me on the cheek. "How are Tabitha and Jennifer?"  
"Sleeping peacefully at the moment now that they're settled down." I sighed. Yes, you heard right. That wish I wanted a little over two years ago came true. We first became pregnant that night after we made love to our first set of twins. One of them we agreed should be named after Eureka to honor her memory and then we had the other set, thus Tabitha and Jennifer. And now we were expecting another child. Luckily this time only one and a boy of whom we were going to name after Dominic. "How about Eureka and Erica?"  
"They're downstairs playing quietly with Elizabeth."  
"That's good. You going to the diner today?"  
"Yeah. As soon as things are settled down here. You going to be okay?"  
"I'm more than okay love. I'm in heaven…" and with another kiss, he was off to run the diner for another day. At the moment we had Katie on the opening shift with Charles and Renton and Julianne would take the closing shift to keep things running. Julianne was hired a year after me and Talho had reconciled and was working out great. Thank god for that blessing.

And that everyone, is how our life is. Here I am at twenty seven with more kids than a normal woman of my age should have. But who am I to judge? We're strong, we're healthy, we have our usual lovers quarrels, but those are quickly made up for with kisses and hugs, and as for our kids, well, we figured that we'd take a break from the going on five we have now and see where our lives end up. All I know though is that if it's anything like we have now, I, or should I say we, are definitely up for the challenge.

 _Fin_


End file.
